


For Everything A Reason

by Bloody_Lady_Mary



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Seven Psychopaths (2012), We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Horror, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 58,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Lady_Mary/pseuds/Bloody_Lady_Mary
Summary: сценарист Марти Фаранан после событий, пережитых во время написания «Семи Психопатов», берется за новый фильм о парне, устроившем в школе стрельбу из лука, и для погружения в сюжет переезжает в дом, где тот когда-то жил.





	1. Chapter 1

**— 1 —**

Этот дом с самого начала вызывал у Марти хмурое предчувствие «ирландского уныния», как он окрестил его про себя, хотя единственное, что дом номер 12 по Палисад-Пэрид имел общего с Ирландией, – так это присутствие на одной планете. Он не пожелал бы ни при каких обстоятельствах переступать порог этого дома, если бы не цель, которую он преследовал, и которая, как он надеялся, должна была стать его счастливым билетом в будущее.

Марти подъехал к полудню, как и условился с риэлтором, чтобы осмотреть дом в спальном районе Найака округа Роклэнд, выходящий гигантскими окнами на Гудзон. Его риэлтор, Марси, оказалась цепкой и настойчивой женщиной, очевидно, не первый год трудившейся в сфере недвижимости. На вид ей можно было дать около сорока, а в этом возрасте редко меняют профессию, боясь не прижиться на новом поприще, и потому она упорно продолжала заниматься продажей домов, реализуя американскую мечту обывателей об уютном семейном гнездышке.

Дом показался Марти настораживающим от самой подъездной площадки, ровным бетонным пятном растекшейся перед крыльцом, как только он свернул с Палисад-Пэрид. Огромная махина из рыжего кирпича и стекла с наклонной по всей площади крышей походила на круизный лайнер. Первые хозяева явно возводили его по собственным эскизам, поскольку застройщик самостоятельно вряд ли бы решился на столь смелый эксперимент, боясь отпугнуть потенциальных покупателей. Дом номер 12 походил на разочарование в жизни, как если бы лелеемые детские мечты пошли прахом, и то, к чему стремился всеми силами, во что верил, обернулось карикатурой на живший в мыслях образ, являя вместо этого нечто несуразное и гротескное.

Гостиная размерами походила на спортзал: никаких дверей и стен в доме почти не было, и весь второй этаж фактически держался на балках. Вот только это создавало не эффект воздушности, а скорее пугливое ожидание, когда же эта громада обрушится на голову и погребет жильцов под собой. Возможно, это обманчивое ощущение складывалось из-за того, что Марти была известна неприятная тайна прежних хозяев. Хотя было ли это тайной? Он надеялся, что присутствие в этом доме поможет ему понять то, что не смогли уловить полицейские и детектив, натолкнет на мысли, поможет представить, как все было на самом деле, в какой атмосфере приходилось расти будущему убийце. Судя по всему, хоть гостиная и была несколько авангардной и просторной, не оставлявшей воображения для игры в прятки со старшим братом или младшей сестрой, было бы грех жаловаться, что родители, позволив себе такой дом, могли чем-то обделить детей в материальном плане. А вот что насчет духовного?..

— С чего желаете начать осмотр, мистер Фаранан? — терпеливо поторопила Марси, прижимая к груди папку со снимками домов и планами этажей, вырвав Марти из задумчивого предвкушения. Она стояла посреди просторной гостиной, будто намеренно не приближаясь к мебели, пока сам Марти бродил по кухне, возвышающейся на подиуме в намеке на гипотетически новое помещение. Ему отчетливо представилось, как увлеченно маленький ребенок, сидя на полу, мог бы катать машинки по ступеньке или рассаживать кукол, пока мать, держа чадо под пристальным вниманием, готовила ужин, дожидаясь возвращения супруга.

Да, с этого бы Марти и начал.

_Сцена. Мать – сухая как жердь – тушит мясо, пассерует овощи, приглядывает одним глазом за десертом в духовом шкафу, другим – за играющим здесь же ребенком. Время от времени она бросает взгляд на часы, пока в районе прихожей (конечно же в районе, а не в самой прихожей, поскольку архитектор обделил дом стенами) не слышит щелчок входного замка и улыбается себе под нос, когда дочь срывается с места с радостным возгласом «папа». А где же ее брат?.._

— Я бы хотел посмотреть спальни второго этажа, — наконец сказал Марти, круто развернувшись к риэлтору, и попытался изобразить на лице нечто, что могло бы подойти под определение «доброжелательная улыбка».

Терпеливо кивнув, Марси повела его к лестнице, словно самостоятельно он бы не смог найти ее. Всего одна лестница и несколько вмонтированных лифтов-желобов для грязного белья, но вряд ли те годились для спуска в подвал. Магия современного мира – скидывать свои грязные вещи, будь то джинсы, уделанные травой на коленях и заднице, пропотевшая после физкультуры форма, нижнее белье с душком или испачканая спермой простыня. Но сначала надо взять ультрафиолетовую лампу, чтобы найти улики.

Марси, его проводница, остановилась перед хозяйской спальней, открывая дверь и пропуская клиента вперед, но Марти интересовало совершенно другое – спальня старшего ребенка. Однако он услужливо позволил риэлтору продемонстрировать комнату, будто намеренно лишенную привычных строгих плоскостей. Горизонтальным там оказался только пол, зато в покатую крышу вмонтировали световые окна, чтобы наслаждаться звездным небом, лежа прямо в кровати, или мучительно смотреть в потолок, ожидая, когда в окне появится лицо грабителя.

Наконец Марси провела его дальше мимо просторной ванной комнаты со всеми удобствами к другой спальне. Она оказалась много меньше. Стены комнаты были выкрашены в синий цвет, а из мебели там остались лишь кровать с голым матрасом да письменный стол, все остальное пространство заполонили коробки.

— Прежние хозяева использовали эту комнату как склад, — объяснила Марси, и Марти прекрасно знал почему. Хотя убийство было совершенно не в этом доме, владельцев должна была угнетать сама мысль, что здесь жил и взрослел преступник.

— Что-нибудь еще? — скрывая за вежливым любопытством сарказм, спросила Марси, с легкостью раскусив план своего клиента, но они оба не озвучивали это вслух, давая друг другу возможность сделать вид, что заблуждаются.

Марти вытянул губы трубочкой, сведя к переносице широкие брови, и круто развернулся на месте.

— Можно мне осмотреться одному? — невинно уставившись на риэлтора, заискивающе спросил он.

Марси тяжко вздохнула, рука с папкой безвольно повисла.

— Вы наглеете, мистер Фаранан, — сварливо отметила она, явно начиная злиться, потому что знала наперед – Марти не собирался покупать этот дом. Он состроил умоляющую гримасу, будто они с Марси были давно знакомы, и он отлично знал все секретные приемы, чтобы разжалобить женщину.

Встретившись глазами с бесхитростным взглядом Марти, она недовольно покачала головой.

— Последние хозяева сделали тут ремонт, — строгим голосом заметила она.

— Да? — хитро улыбнулся Марти, почувствовав в её броне брешь. — Перекрасили из синего в синий?

Марси закатила глаза. В конце концов, Марти оплачивал часы, чтобы взглянуть на дома изнутри. Эта щедрость не входила в контракт и была исключительно его инициативой, а Марси не привыкла так просто отказываться от денег.

— Угадали. Никто и близко не хотел подходить к этой комнате. Все оставили как было, — вздохнула Марси. — Черт с вами, смотрите спальню, я жду вас внизу через пять минут.

Марти благодарно сложил ладони, будто в молитве. Оставшись в одиночестве, он тихо прикрыл дверь.

За тринадцать лет комната практически не изменилась, и это было подарком судьбы. Синие стены, которые юный Пласкетт видел по утрам, наверняка казались почти черными, когда тот гасил свет, прежде чем забраться в постель. Скромная кровать без изысков, простой письменный стол, пустой шкаф, голые полки на стенах. Условия выглядели поистине спартанскими. Была ли это задумка сына или его родителей? Учитывая стоимость дома и то, чем занимались родители, можно было с уверенностью утверждать, что они без труда позволили бы своим детям всяческие удобства. Спальня старшего сына походила на пустой лист: девственно чистая, безукоризненная, если, конечно, вынести оттуда коробки и смахнуть пыль. Никаких личных вещей в комнате, понятное дело, не осталось.. Но были ли они, когда тут обитал пятнадцатилетний подросток, или же их увезли с собой?

Марти было легко представить, что именно в такой комнате тот и жил. Маскировка, никакой индивидуальности и демонстрации своих увлечений и слабых сторон. Робот. Каково быть роботом пятнадцать лет, ощущая постоянное давление от собственных причуд, притворяться, играть на публику, строить из себя другого человека?

Из газет и телепередач Марти мало что удалось узнать. В девяностых случаи стрельбы в школе были не уникальными: время от времени у кого-нибудь срывало крышу, и тот начинал мнить, что закон писан не для него. Человеческая жизнь ничего не стоит, если она не твоя, так почему бы не прийти в школу с дробовиком наперевес и не открыть огонь?

Но что-то цепляло Марти в этом исключительном случае, некая недоговоренность. Он мог бы понять многих – глупых, озлобленных, запутавшихся, презираемых и самовлюбленных подростков. Кевин Пласкетт не подходил ни под одну из этих категорий. Кевин Пласкетт был вне подростковой уязвленной гордости, Марти четко видел это, и потому ситуация была одной на тысячу, если не брать в расчет способ убийства учеников, преподавателя и работника столовой.

Окинув взглядом лишенную индивидуальности комнату, даже невзирая на смелое цветовое решение спальни (в конце концов, это была комната мальчика, разве синий не самый каноничный мужской цвет?), Марти прошелся вдоль стола, прочертив кончиками пальцев косые линии по пушистой от многолетней пыли столешнице. Осмелев, он устроился на кровати, и та бесшумно прогнулась под его весом. Вдоль постели расположилось окно, закрытое жалюзи, которые должны были незатейливо бренчать, подхваченные порывом ветра.

Марси обнаружилась на первом этаже; меряя шагами гостиную, она будто хотела поскорее убраться отсюда.

— Удовлетворили свое любопытство? — сварливо спросила она. Ухватившись за перила, Марти шустро сбежал вниз по лестнице, чем заслужил неодобрительный взгляд.

— Давайте посмотрим второй дом, — решительно предложил он.

***

— Дом в классическом викторианском стиле. Построен в начале прошлого века для врача, лечившего звезд. Интерьер потрясающий. Сохранилась фурнитура от Тиффани, — с гордостью продекламировала Марси, когда Марти первым переступил порог, проходя в холл.

— Я читал на сайте, — отозвался он, нехотя обернувшись через плечо.

Марси недовольно поджала губы. Охочих до этого дома было мало, фасад на фотографиях в галерее надменно щерился витражными окнами, будто намерено отпугивая потенциальных покупателей своей помпезностью. Он походил на старый антиквариат с историей, прошедший через руки большого количества людей, не о каждом из которых хотелось бы иметь представление.

— Довольно радикальное решение – сменить дом в Гладстоне на этот… — Марти задумался, подбирая верное определение, которое не оскорбило бы, но и продемонстрировало его отношение, — особняк.

— У мужа и жены были разные представления об идеальном доме, — невозмутимо объяснила Марси. — Смелый современный дизайн и классика старого света.

— Уж поверьте мне, старый свет предпочитает немного иной «покрой», — не согласился Марти. — Я ирландец и видел достаточно английских домов, чтобы утверждать.

— Ну конечно, — переступая через себя, снисходительно признала она. Марти видел: все вело к тому, что риэлтор готова и гадюку поцеловать, лишь бы сплавить особняк. Впрочем, у него не возникало намерений отказаться от своего первоначального плана, и он собирался купить дом, каким бы тот ни был.

— Предполагалось, что этот дом… — затянула Марси, но Марти упрямо не слушал ее, чтобы не смазать впечатления. В мыслях у него вставал четкий образ.

Предполагалось, что этот дом был призван спасти разрушавшийся на глазах брак. Ева Пласкетт мечтала о классическом старинном семейном гнезде с историей: скрипучие половицы и ступени, теплое дерево, мягкая удобная мебель, укромные уголки, в которых скапливается всякая мелочь, большой эркер на кухне с утопленным в него диванчиком и столом, где за завтраком спокойно могла поместиться вся семья. Дом c чердаком и подвалом для хранения старых вещей, от которых хозяйка каждый раз собиралась избавиться на уличной распродаже, но не доходили руки, и уединенным задним двориком, куда можно выйти со стаканом холодного чая и расположиться в шезлонге посреди зеленой лужайки под стрекот цикад.

Марси устроила обзорную экскурсию, показав общие комнаты на первом этаже, а затем они поднялись наверх. Описание отделки и хвалебные оды выбранным материалам Марти слушал невнимательно. При желании все эти подробности можно было узнать на сайте, и сейчас действовал принцип: «если в глазах клиента зажегся интерес, то цену можно слегка поднять». Хотя Марси и так ожидал солидный гонорар за то, что вначале она показала первый дом Пласкеттов, в котором те жили вплоть до тысяча девятьсот девяносто восьмого года.

Марти предвкушал момент, когда останется в доме один, полноправным хозяином, чтобы изучить его основательно.

Он знал, что с девяносто девятого года, после скандального массового убийства в школе, желающих перебраться в викторианский особняк было крайне мало. Старый дом требовал к себе особенного обращения, к тому же пользовался плохой репутацией.

— Я беру его, — твердо и уверенно изрек Марти, когда они вновь спустились на первый этаж и осматривали библиотеку. Он уже представлял, как переоборудует ее в кабинет, взявшись за сценарий: завалит стол заметками, а поверх них водрузит ноутбук, описывая события тринадцатилетней давности.

***

Дом, в который переехал Марти Фаранан, тоже располагался в Роклэнде, как и «круизный лайнер» из стекла и рыжеватого кирпича, но отличался от него как небо и земля. Если бы Марти пришлось привыкать вначале к ультрасовременному по тем годам дизайну, а после окунуться в прошлый век с его винтажной фурнитурой и ореховыми панелями, он бы тоже мог захотеть убивать. Ясно одно – в таком доме подростку должно было быть неуютно. Какие бы радужные надежды ни питала Ева Пласкетт, этот дом семейки Аддамс навевал не меньшее уныние, чем выбранный Франклином Пласкеттом дирижабль.

Но уныние это было иного рода. Марти сразу ощутил общее настроение викторианского особняка. Если дом номер 12 по Палисад-Пэрид с его бесшумным дверцами шкафчиков, какой-то больничной пустотой и провокационно огромными окнами подталкивал к тому, чтобы лишний раз залезть в минибар, то антикварный дом скорее походил на классическое место для ужастиков времен черно-белого кино. Каждый шорох, конечно, не заставлял вздрагивать, но по спине все же ползли неприятные мурашки, будто кто-то наблюдал из-за угла. Иной раз Марти оборачивался, чтобы убедиться наверняка, но там предсказуемо никого не было. Однако развивающаяся паранойя подталкивала его к желанию посетить психиатра.

Марти никогда не страдал от проблем с психикой. Даже спутанность мыслей и мания преследования после той безумной истории, когда Билли похитил собаку гангстера, не казались чем-то неестественным. Но сейчас, оставшись в одиночестве среди ореховых панелей, деревянной мебели и приглушенного света светильников от Тиффани, он чувствовал себя неуютно. Трехэтажный особняк оказался слишком велик для него. Будь Марти не один в доме, ему бы было спокойнее.

Однако это не умаляло решимости Марти, пусть он и готов был признать, что он трус.

В первую неделю он изучил расположение комнат дома, узнал, куда ведет каждая дверь, и даже боязливо спустился в подвал, где не рискнул находиться дольше положенного и сильно отдаляться от лестницы.

Чердак также не вызывал у Марти восторга. В основном там скопились коробки со старыми вещами, которые он пока не рискнул трогать, решив с этим повременить, хотя надеялся обнаружить личные вещи Пласкеттов, которые Ева, полицейские и риэлторское агентство так и не выбросили.

Комната, которую, судя по всему, занимал главный герой его будущего сценария, выходила окнами на задний двор и разительно отличалась от той, что Марти видел в Гладстоне. Старинная и помпезная. Интересно, каково было Кевину находиться в ней? Он наконец почувствовал свою индивидуальность, или же она раздражала его, и он мечтал вернуться к безликости? Могло ли это стать толчком к тому, чтобы проявить себя перед зрителями, или это был его протест, заявление, демонстрация силы? Марти не спешил писать сценарий, желая досконально разобраться, чтобы после не перекраивать все с самого начала. Он хотел изучить своего персонажа.

Кроме напыщенной, но все же пустой комнаты Кевина, Марти проводил время в библиотеке, спальне и иногда на кухне, когда желудок напоминал ему, что пора бы сделать перерыв. Он чувствовал постепенно назревавшее внутри него беспокойство из-за сроков, поставленных самому себе. Заключенный на сценарий договор неумолимо напоминал, что у него пока ничего не готово, за исключением одного факта – он жил в доме убийцы.

Перед сном он каждый раз думал, что зря перебрался в пригород Нью-Йорка из Лос-Анджелеса: и следовало остаться и писать там, как делали все успешные монстры киноиндустрии, не погружаясь с головой в события, а создавая красивую картинку. Личный опыт, пропущенный через себя, был полезен скорее актерам, чтобы точнее изобразить глубину роли, но для никому не нужного и малоизвестного сценариста это было шагом в пропасть. Пан или пропал. Либо выкладываться по полной, либо сохранять энергозатраты, и неизвестно, что в итоге это принесет.

Большая часть средств от «Семи Психопатов» и будущего фильма о школьнике-убийце ушла на переезд в другой конец страны и покупку дома, счета неумолимо росли…

Излишне громкий стук в дверь отвлек Марти от тяжелых мыслей. Около часа назад он, проспав почти до обеда, спустился из спальни и перебрался в кабинет с чашкой свежего кофе, желая поработать над черновиками, где были набросаны имена, даты, места, чтобы ничего не упустить из виду. Но стоило только ему усесться в скрипучее кожаное кресло, как все мысли будто выдуло ветром.

Это происходило уже не в первый раз. Билли наверняка бы пошутил на тему ирландского алкоголизма, но здесь было что-то другое. Бродя по дому и заглядывая во все комнаты, Марти подмечал детали, которые должны помочь ему в работе. Расположение спален, чтобы уйти незамеченным, – комната юного Пласкетта находилась на третьем этаже в небольшом отдалении от спальни родителей; задний двор, обзор на который закрывали от соседей старые деревья с густой кроной и забор. Марти возвращался в кабинет, и ручка будто норовила выпрыгнуть из его пальцев.

После этого Марти взял привычку повсюду таскать за собой блокнот и карандаш. В первый же вечер перебрав, наутро он обнаружил себя в спальне, хотя не помнил, как поднялся наверх. Блокнот он, естественно, выронил где-то по пути, но так и не нашел его. Тогда он твердо решил на время бросить пить, но по вечерам пустой тихий дом казался еще более зловещим. Шорохи и скрипы выводили из себя, заставляли каждый раз смотреть через плечо. И каждый раз Марти боялся увидеть чью-то фигуру, пусть та и могла бы стать подтверждением, что он не спятил.

Ситуация с Билли и краденой собакой сильно подкосила его, хотя должна была закалить и не превращать в параноика, который боялся собственной тени.

Стук повторился, на этот раз настойчивее, и Марти, чертыхнувшись, поднялся с заскрипевшего кресла, чтобы проверить, кого там принесло.

Подойдя к двери, он отчего-то интуитивно готовился к самому худшему, но никак не к тому, что – точнее, кого – увидит в глазок. Миловидная хрупкая девушка, на вид лет двадцати, переминалась на пороге и куталась в шаль. Глубоко вдохнув и решительно выдохнув, Марти отворил дверь, собираясь с мыслями.

— Добрый день, — проговорил он скрипуче и откашлялся. За последнюю неделю ему мало с кем приходилось общаться, проводя все время в доме, и голос с непривычки подвел. — Вы что-то хотели?

Естественно, она что-то хотела, иначе не торчала бы на пороге. Сколько она простояла? Минуты три? Пять? Десять? Пока Марти не соизволил подняться с кресла.

— Добрый день, — тушуясь, поздоровалась девушка, будто постучаться в дом незнакомого мужчины было не ее личной инициативой. Впрочем, так оно и могло быть… — Я могу воспользоваться вашим телефоном?

Марти задумчиво пожевал губу. Пускать в дом незнакомцев и вести с ними беседы опротивело ему с тех пор, как пришлось общаться со всякими психопатами вроде Захарии Ригби, хладнокровно рассказывавшего об убийствах, при этом поглаживая шерстку белого кролика. Но разве юная девица могла создать проблемы?

Марти посторонился, пропуская девушку в дом. К счастью, домашний телефон находился в прихожей.

— Прошу. — Марти указал рукой на столик, где помимо телефона стояла вазочка со всяким барахлом вроде визиток и горстки центов. Девушка приблизилась, но не сняла трубку, будто видела телефон впервые и не знала, что с ним делать, или словно он был опасным зверьком, что может неожиданно вцепиться в руку или в волосы.

— Не буду вам мешать, мисс, — сдался Марти, и «мисс» мелко закивала, как китайский болванчик, перебирая тонкими пальцами край вязаной шали.

Марти подумал, что разговор был слишком деликатным, чтобы коснуться ушей хозяина дома. По крайней мере это казалось самым удобным для него объяснением.

Решив не подслушивать, Марти направился на кухню и включил чайник. Он полез в шкафчик за кружкой и тут же мысленно закатил глаза: шкафчик был пуст. Вернее, там было все что угодно, кроме чашек. Неужели они все по одной перекочевали в кабинет, гостиную и другие комнаты? Определенно, с таким большим домом без прислуги справляться сложно.

— Никто не отвечает, — раздался за спиной мрачный голос, и Марти дернулся от неожиданности, совершенно забыв про свою гостью.

— Что же… — тоскливо протянул он. Развлекать юную особу не входило в его планы; он также не знал, как верно растолковать ей, что проходить в чужой дом без спросу нетактично. С другой стороны, он сам бросил ее на пороге. Что же девушке оставалось – дожидаться его возвращения?

— У вас красивый дом, — оглядываясь по сторонам, вежливо заметила она, будто намекала, что не против задержаться здесь еще на пару минут.

— Может быть, вы хотите чаю? А потом могли бы попробовать позвонить еще раз, — коря себя, предложил Марти.

Девушка смущенно зарделась, проходя в кухню, и Марти на мгновение показалось, что в ее чертах промелькнула некоторая надменность.

— Я сейчас, — предупредил он, обходя кухонный остров, и распахнул очередной подвесной шкафчик, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии чашек, однако те чинно выстроились в ряд, наполовину спрятавшись за пакетом с хлопьями.

Недобро покосившись на «пропажу», Марти достал две чашки и поставил их на стол. Девушка неодобрительно поморщилась, когда он положил в каждую по пакетику чая.

— Меня зовут Мартин, — представился он, наливая кипяток. — Холодной воды?

— Частити, — ответила девушка и взяла в ладони горячую чашку, даже не поморщившись. — Нет, спасибо. Вы давно здесь живете?

— Около двух недель.

Марти отважно глотнул чай и едва не выплюнул все назад: язык и нёбо заныли. Он с трудом проглотил кипяток, чувствуя, что обварил себе всё во рту, и кожа чулком отошла от плоти, когда он провел по ней языком. На Частити его гримасы не произвели никакого впечатления.

— Моя семья тоже когда-то жила в этом районе, — меланхолично поделилась она, вновь поднося чашку к губам. Никакой реакции. Марти озадаченно уставился на разбухший в кружке пакетик.

— Да, живописный район, — поддержал он разговор.

Так они провели в молчании минуту, пока Марти это не начало надоедать. Частити будто не обращала на него внимания, лишь косилась по сторонам, осматривая кухню. Марти, за две недели отвыкший от людей, наблюдал за ней. Невысокая и хрупкая, с почти воздушной, как одуванчик, копной рыжеватых волос, мелкими чертами лица, острыми носом и подбородком и тонкими губами, которые положено презрительно поджимать, чтобы хоть отдаленно выглядеть грозно. Она совершенно не пользовалась косметикой, а большие глаза навыкате казались слегка удивленными, даже когда она была спокойна и равнодушна.

«Час-ти-ти, — задумчиво произнес про себя Марти, по слогам раскладывая имя. — Целомудрие».

Странное, непривычное по современным меркам имя. Хотя сейчас каких только не повстречаешь, но «Частити» будто отдавало прошлым веком с легким пуританским налетом.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Частити взялась за край вязаной шали тонкими дрожащими пальцами и потянула, стаскивая её с плеча. Глаза Марти недоверчиво расширились, но он не подал виду, притворившись, что в кухне жарко и душно, а потому само собой разумеется снять с себя лишнее, оставшись в глухом темном платье.

— Вас что-то беспокоит? — проницательно спросила Частити, наконец обратив на него пристальное внимание. Марти беспокоило в данный момент слишком много вещей, но ни одна из них не годилась, чтобы быть поведанной незнакомке.

— Наверное, сложно следить одному за таким большим домом? — продолжила она внезапный допрос, отставив в сторону пустую чашку.

— У меня есть домработница, она приходит пару раз в неделю, — зачем-то соврал Марти. Внутренний протест подталкивал его сказать все, что угодно, лишь бы Частити оказалась неправа в своих суждениях. Девушка как будто прощупывала почву. Марти был бы плохим сценаристом, если бы не обладал хоть минимальным внутренним чутьем и не понимал психологию других людей.

— Вы, наверное, хотите позвонить? — напомнил он, тактично намекая, что пора расходиться и не злоупотреблять хозяйским гостеприимством. В конечном итоге, в каких бы условиях ни жил Марти – это было его личное дело, и он не обязан оправдываться за разводы от пролитого чая на столешнице или пыль на каминной решетке.

Внимательно смотря на Марти исподлобья, Частити медленно поднялась из-за стола, и тот внутренне поежился. За последние пару лет от новых знакомств у Марти были одни проблемы, и он не горел желанием повторять этот опыт.

— Я хотела позвонить своему брату, — объяснила Частити, набросив на плечи шаль. — Нигде не могу его найти. Он ушел из дома после того, как поссорился с матерью.

Марти сочувственно поджал губы и едва заметно покивал, пытаясь выразить свое участие.

— Ему вечно достается от нее, — продолжила рассказывать Частити, и Марти мысленно дал себе затрещину: девушка была расстроена, а он уже успел надумать себе невесть что.

— Может, следует обратиться в органы опеки? — нехотя предложил он, хотя понимал, что обычно такие идеи производят эффект ледяного душа на людей, которые считают, что по определению справятся сами.

— Ему больше восемнадцати, — сухо пояснила Частити и после с горечью добавила: — Но ему некуда пойти. Жилье здесь слишком дорогое, а денег, что он получает, недостаточно.

Марти со смешком подумал, уж не денег ли она на самом деле хотела у него просить под видом благочестивой несчастной христианки, раз он жил в таком дорогом доме. Глупая иллюзия. Марти планировал заложить дом, чтобы разобраться со счетами.

— Он хороший молодой человек. И все умеет по дому, — принялась вдруг расхваливать брата Частити, и Марти невольно почувствовал, что его загоняют в тупик. Молодой и несчастный американец, которого наказывает мать и которому некуда пойти. Разве добрый мистер, пустивший в свой дом неизвестно кого и угостивший чаем, может устоять, не проявив сочувствия?

Марти очень хотелось ответить «нет» на любой последующий вопрос, но он вспомнил свое одиночное заточение в этом огромном холодном доме. Три этажа, пустующие спальни. Неужели он не смог бы выделить одну для несчастного парня?

Было очевидно, что Частити предлагает ему естественный обмен – у ее брата не было денег, зато он все умел. Уход за домом в оплату за проживание – это было бы честно. К тому же Марти самому нечем было платить за помощь.

Он меланхолично пожевал губу, нахмурив густые широкие брови, и задумчиво отхлебнул из чашки наконец остывший до приемлемой температуры чай.

— Ладно, — сжалился он. — Скажи брату, что у меня есть свободная комната. И если он не будет против....

Частити растроганно прижала ладонь к груди.

— Благодарю вас, мистер…

— Фаранан, — подсказал Марти.

— Мистер Фаранан, — повторила Частити. — Спасибо за доверие.

— Но чтобы никаких домашних животных! — предупредил он, не без внутренней дрожи вспомнив собаку психованного гангстера Чарли Костелло. Вернее, последствия, к которым это привело.

— Никаких животных, сэр. Только он.

Марти согласно кивнул, ощущая легкую тревогу внутри.

— Его зовут Криденс.


	2. Chapter 2

**— 2 —**

Следующая неделя прошла для Марти словно в бреду. Они не договорились с Частити о какой-то конкретной дате, а потом она пошла позвонить и тихонько исчезла. Марти даже не слышал, как хлопнула входная дверь, пока ополаскивал чашки. Из-за мучительного ожидания стало сложнее сосредоточиться на сценарии: вместо Кевина теперь его мысли занимал Криденс. Каким тот будет? Верное ли это решение – пустить под свою крышу незнакомца, от которого всего можно ожидать, вплоть до того, что Захария Ригби все же опомнился и решил свершить возмездие из-за не указанного в титрах «Семи Психопатов» номера телефона. Хотя Ригби скорее всего действовал бы своими руками, чтобы перерезать ему горло.

Захария обещал убить его во вторник, но в последний момент передумал и пообещал перезвонить. И не перезвонил до сей поры. Первый месяц Марти, немного оправившись от смерти Билли и Ганса, каждый раз с леденящим душу ужасом смотрел на звонящий телефон, боясь снять трубку. Ступор прошел, хотя вкус к жизни так и не вернулся, но прощаться с реальностью не хотелось, какой бы отравляющей и проблематичной та ни была.

_Сцена. Кухня, семейный завтрак. Восьмое апреля одна тысяча девятьсот девяносто девятого года, четверг. Высокая худая женщина собирает для детей обед и укладывает его в пищевые контейнеры: один из них розовый с блестящими наклейками, на которых изображены пони, единороги, феи и прочие сугубо девчачьи картинки, второй синий, под цвет стен спальни в бывшем доме. На контейнере никаких опознавательных значков, даже имени, а на дне до сих пор приклеен ценник, будто вещь купили только вчера, а не полгода назад. Любой нормальный ребенок захотел бы отодрать мозолящую глаз бумажку. Почти любой._

_Женщина раскладывает перед собой хлебцы, начинки, собирая привычный сандвич для мужа, чтобы тот смог перекусить по дороге, пока будет выбирать идеальное место для фотосъемки очередной рекламы._

_— Детка, тебе сделать с тунцом? — ласково спрашивает мать, чуть наклоняясь к дочери. Та мотает светловолосой головой._

_— Как тебе будет проще, — с легкой улыбкой отвечает Селия, заправляя длинную прядь за ухо. Один ее глаз заклеен широким пластырем. Ева поднимает глаза на сына, безучастно уставившегося в тарелку с хлопьями._

_— А тебе, Кевин? — спрашивает она, не особо рассчитывается на ответ. — Кевин?_

— Кевин, — задумчиво повторил за ней Марти и дернулся в кресле, когда прозвенел дверной звонок. Он отрешенно уставился на ворох записей на столе и с ничего не выражающим взглядом поднял самый верхний лист, где было написано единственное слово. «Кевин».

— Черт бы тебя подрал, — с чувством проговорил Марти и потер уставшие глаза, будто долго смотрел на экран ноутбука или несколько часов подряд читал, не отрываясь от книги.

Звонок больше не повторился, в отличие от того раза, когда Частити упорно стучала в дверь, и Марти успел понадеяться, что незваный посетитель ушел; но когда он приблизился к входной двери, украшенной круглым витражом из разноцветного стекла, его гость для верности постучал дверным молотком.

— Чем могу помочь? — не успев до конца открыть дверь, спросил он и замер на пороге, преграждая незнакомцу вход в дом. На крыльце, ссутулив спину, стоял высокий молодой человек в костюме явно с чужого плеча – либо же он успел стремительно вырасти из старой одежды: пиджак был узковат в плечах, штанины и рукава коротковаты. Марти бросилась в глаза старомодная стрижка, делавшая его похожим на мальчиков из церковно-приходских школ в мелких городишках центральной части США: ровная челка, оголенные уши, выбритые виски.

— Здравствуйте, — хрипловато произнес он, не поднимая глаз от мысков ботинок хозяина дома. — Простите за беспокойство.

— Ты, должно быть, Криденс, — догадался Марти и чуть наклонился вперед, чтобы рассмотреть лицо гостя, на которое падала тень. Слегка задранные к переносице уголки бровей придавали ему скорбный и немного удрученный вид, будто он не знал лучшей жизни и привык к тяготам и лишениям.

_Сцена. Криденс стоит, понурив голову, перед матерью, которая делает ему выговор. В ее сухом голосе сквозит неприкрытое разочарование с нотками пренебрежения и недовольства. Губы женщины тонкие, бескровные, пальцы цепкие и сильные, они сжимают видавший виды кожаный ремень с тяжелой пряжкой…_

— Частити рассказала о вашем любезном предложении, — прервал его мысли Криденс, и Марти встрепенулся, прогоняя видение.

— Да, конечно, проходи.

Марти посторонился, пропуская Криденса в дом, и только сейчас заметил стоявший у его ног потрепанный чемодан.

— Вы очень добры, мистер Фаранан, — безжизненным глухим голосом произнес Криденс, подхватив чемодан за ручку с потрескавшейся и местами облупившейся кожей, и переступил порог.

Марти мысленно проклял все на свете, потому что не такого постояльца он себе представлял. Его сестра казалась более бойкой и напористой, хоть на первый взгляд и производила обманчивое впечатление хрупкой и беззащитной девушки. Из них двоих более уязвимым казался Криденс, на которого Частити была ни капли не похожа. Он был рослым, черноволосым, с узким разрезом глаз с тяжелыми веками, крупным носом с горбинкой и трогательно приподнятым кончиком, широкими острыми скулами и полными губами. Совершенно никакого сходства.

Но беспокоила Марти вовсе не внешность. Криденс казался замкнутым, тихим и незаметным даже при своем внушительном росте. Когда Марти соглашался на компанию, то подразумевал присутствие не просто квартиранта, а собеседника, с которым можно будет сесть вечером в гостиной, обсудить волнующие темы, возможно, даже выпить чего-нибудь.

Криденс не был похож на молодого человека, который стал бы проявлять инициативу. Теперь Марти понимал, почему тот перебивался на низкооплачиваемой работе и жил с матерью и сестрой вместо того, чтобы послать все подальше, покинуть отчий дом и взять судьбу в свои руки. Судя по всему, мать воспитывала его одна и явно перестаралась, пытаясь компенсировать отсутствие твердой мужской руки собственной суровостью, требовательностью и непримиримостью. Мадам явно не учла, что плохого и хорошего полицейского должны играть разные люди, иначе один из шаблонов рискует полностью подавить другой, и на выходе получится неконтролируемый тиран.

— Можно просто «Марти», — разрешил он, попытавшись ненавязчиво забрать из рук Криденса чемодан, оказавшийся предательски легким, будто в нем ничего и не было.

— Это все твои вещи? — на всякий случай уточнил Марти, хмуро взирая на топтавшегося у двери Криденса.

— Только самое необходимое, сэр, — низким приятным голосом объяснил тот и наконец-то поднял глаза. — Не хочу вас сильно стеснять.

Марти понимающе кивнул: ему самому было бы неудобно вот так врываться в жизнь незнакомого человека. Поставив чемодан на нижнюю ступеньку лестницы, он приглашающе вытянул руку в сторону гостиной.

— Пойдем, я покажу тебе дом.

К удивлению Марти, которое смело можно было назвать приятным, Криденс не выказывал восторгов по поводу дома, а будто принимал окружающую их роскошь как должное. За все время, что Марти показывал Криденсу первые два этажа, тот лишь однажды отметил богатое убранство и переключил свое внимание на пол под ногами.

Марти решил не давить. Он находил поведению Криденса десятки разумных объяснений, начиная от смущения из-за того, что сестра фактически навязала ему проживание в этом доме, до вероятности, что ему недавно пришлось пережить скандал и получить взбучку от матери. Ее он тоже мог понять: взрослый красивый сын (а Криденс был удивительно гармоничен, если закрыть глаза на сутулость и опущенный в пол взгляд), собравшийся бесплатно жить в доме незнакомого мужчины в обмен на работу по дому… Разумеется, если они с сестрой поставили мать в известность.

— Сколько тебе лет, Криденс? — спросил Марти, когда они прошли мимо библиотеки в столовую.

— Двадцать два, — быстро ответил Криденс, будто готовился к этому вопросу заранее.

— А мне тридцать восемь, и я, как видишь, так и не научился заботиться о себе, — поведал Марти, пытаясь глупой шуткой немного растормошить Криденса. Тот задумчиво оглядел помещение и поднял на хозяина дома непонимающий взгляд.

— Я не пользуюсь столовой, — объяснил тот и, свернув направо, повел своего гостя дальше через буфетную. — Ем я на кухне, остальными помещениями почти не пользуюсь, кроме спальни с ванной, гостиной и библиотеки.

— Зачем же вам тогда такой большой дом? — немного осмелев, спросил его Криденс, и его плечи слегка опустились, будто он почувствовал себя в безопасности. Марти поджал губы, не зная, готов ли он сейчас делиться своими планами с малознакомым сожителем.

— Меня интересует история этого дома, поэтому я его купил, — прозвучал пространный ответ. Марти обошел остров и с чувством шлепнул ладонями по столешнице. — Чай? Кофе?

Он почувствовал дежавю, вспомнив, как неделю назад Частити застала его в кухне. Смышленая девушка быстро сориентировалась в незнакомом доме и отыскала его хозяина. Это немного настораживало. Причем волнение от осознания этого Марти испытал именно сейчас, а не сразу после ухода Частити.

— Нет, благодарю вас, — покачал головой Криденс. Он исподлобья озирался по сторонам, изучая кухню, словно его привели сюда насильно.

— Что же, — вздохнул Марти, раздумывая над тем, как еще можно было бы встряхнуть Криденса, и в итоге пришел к единственно правильному решению. — Ты, должно быть, устал, хочешь расслабиться, отдохнуть. Дом всегда можно посмотреть потом.

Криденс не ответил ему, лишь изобразил на лице подобие улыбки и чуть мотнул головой в намеке на кивок.

— По правде говоря, мне сложно представить, чтобы обо мне кто-то заботился. Я всегда привык ухаживать за собой сам, и мне немного дико думать, что в моем доме будет работать юноша, — объяснил свое волнение Марти, едва успев опомниться, чтобы не добавить неуместный комментарий про горничную.

— Вы не должны беспокоиться по этому поводу, — заверил его Криденс, когда они поднимались по лестнице, ступени который покрывала нежно-зеленая ковровая дорожка. — Я не буду вам мешать. Будто меня и нет в доме.

Марти, как и полагается гостеприимному хозяину, сам нес чемодан. Сухая огрубевшая кожа ручки неприятно терлась о ладонь. Из-за коврового покрытия почти не было слышно шагов – ни собственных, ни чужих позади.

— Отчего же, — возразил Марти, обернувшись к следовавшему за ним Криденсу, — я совершенно не хочу, чтобы ты сидел только в своей комнате. Можешь спокойно перемещаться по дому, брать книги из библиотеки. Ты любишь читать?

— В основном мне приходилось читать Священное Писание, — отчего-то шепотом признался Криденс, вновь опустив голову.

— Мать, да?

Криденс не ответил.

— Некоторое время назад я присматривал за одной девочкой, — с легким намеком на улыбку поведал он, когда они поднялись наверх. Марти остановился перед дверью в одну из пустующих комнат, окна которой выходили на задний двор, и уголки его губ дрогнули в намеке на ободряющую улыбку, чтобы поощрить Криденса к разговору.

— Читал ей книжки, когда родителей не было дома, — охотно продолжил рассказывать Криденс, поддавшись сиюминутному порыву, благодарный, что нашел слушателя. — Мы вместе играли, рисовали… Пока она не… — он резко осекся, и лицо его будто посерело, а между бровей залегла тонкая складка, — не переехала.

Марти понимающе кивнул, удержавшись от того, чтобы хлопнуть Криденса по плечу, и пошел дальше по коридору, почувствовав неловкую паузу в разговоре, потому что отчетливо понял: парень скучал по своей подопечной. Вот только сомневался, что может подобрать нужные слова. Каким бы сценаристом он ни был, на бумаге слова выходили всегда проникновеннее, чем произнесенные вслух.

— В доме шесть спален, одна из них – моя, — объяснил он. — На третьем этаже две не обставлены, еще одна комната мне нужна для работы. Так что можешь выбрать себе любую из оставшихся на втором этаже.

Криденс потупил взгляд, будто решал, где остановиться, хотя Марти ему еще ничего не показал.

— Моя находится прямо по коридору, — добавил тот, кивнув головой в сторону своей комнаты.

Словно спрашивая разрешения, Криденс выжидательно посмотрел на него и толкнул ближайшую дверь, но даже не заглянул в комнату.

— Скажите, вам не страшно одному в таком большом доме? — хрипловато спросил он, протянув руку за чемоданом. Марти покорно отдал его, будто в трансе, и, лишь осознав вопрос, встрепенулся, сообразив, что уже минуту смотрел словно сквозь Криденса.

— А должно быть? — нахмурился он, отступая на шаг назад.

— Почти пустой дом. Слишком большой и слишком одинокий, — поделился наблюдениями Криденс, крепко сжав ручку чемодана.

— Я привык к одиночеству. К тому же теперь у меня будет компания, — ровным тоном ответил Марти, порадовавшись, что его голос не дрогнул. — Единственное, что меня пугает – сюда могут влезть, и я этого не замечу. Но на дверях крепкие замки, и установлена сигнализация.

Криденс согласно кивнул, словно Марти его убедил, и повернулся в сторону открытой двери.

— Я поселюсь здесь, если вы не против.

— Конечно, — покивал Марти и хлопнул в ладоши, имитируя заключенную договоренность. — В спальне есть отдельная ванная, рабочий камин. Если тебе что-то понадобится, то не стесняйся спрашивать.

— Спасибо, мистер Фаранан, — робко улыбнулся Криденс.

— Марти, — поправил тот.

— Марти, — на пробу повторили за ним. — Спокойной ночи, Марти.

***

На следующее утро Марти встал позже обычного: из-за отсутствия какого-либо графика его режим напрочь сбился, но он давно не чувствовал себя таким отдохнувшим. Полежав еще немного в сумрачной – хотя время, похоже, близилось к полудню – спальне, он нехотя выбрался из-под одеяла и поплелся на первый этаж.

В кухне, выходящей окнами на запад, как и хозяйская комнат, царил такой же полумрак. Отчасти виной тому были деревья, вольготно раскинувшие свои пышные кроны под самыми окнами. У плиты Марти заметил высокий силуэт: судя по всему, Криденс возился с поздним завтраком. Едва слышно хмыкнув себе под нос, Марти отступил назад и вслепую пошарил по стене в поисках выключателя.

— Почему сидишь в темноте? — участливо спросил он, когда на кухне зажегся свет и Криденс испуганно дернулся, будто обжегшись. — Прости, не хотел тебя пугать. — Марти тут же примирительно поднял ладони, и Криденс невозмутимо вернулся к своему занятию.

— Надеюсь, вы не против того, что я залез в ваш холодильник? — склонив голову, спросил он, помешивая что-то на сковороде. По аромату, наполнявшему кухню, Марти догадался, что это были бекон и яйца, хотя Криденс и загораживал обзор своей спиной. Сейчас на нем не было тесного пиджака и ветхого жилета, только линялая от стирок рубашка.

— Совершенно не против. Бери все, что захочется, — беззаботно отмахнулся Марти, чувствуя, как полупустой с вечера желудок сводит сладкой судорогой от предвкушения.

— Когда родители девочки, за которой я присматривал, отсутствовали, мне приходилось собирать ее с утра в школу. Я готовил ей завтрак, — объяснил Криденс, чуть повернув голову. Рядом с ним щелкнул тостер, извещая о том, что хлеб поджарился. — Так что, учитывая нашу договоренность, я решил приготовить вам завтрак. Я не знаю, что вы любите, так что…

— Все отлично, Криденс, — мягко перебил его Марти, подходя ближе, и налил себе кофе. — Спасибо.

Уголки губ Криденса дрогнули в ответ на похвалу.

Деловито накрыв стол для завтрака, он разложил яичницу с беконом, тосты, джем и масло и уселся напротив с чашкой кофе. Марти был искренне поражен тем, как ловко Криденс сориентировался в довольно большой кухне, будто пользовался ей не один раз.

— Составишь мне компанию? — поощрил Марти, но тот отрицательно мотнул головой:

— Я не привык завтракать.

Марти удрученно вздохнул, но все же с энтузиазмом взялся за нож и вилку. Склонившись над тарелкой, он почувствовал на себе пристальный изучающий взгляд, но решил не смущать своего гостя тем, что заметил его внимание.

— Ты учишься? — спросил Марти, хрустя тостом, от которого на стол летели мелкие крошки.

— Да, — без особой охоты признался Криденс, прячась за кружкой и смотря куда-то поверх плеча Марти.

— Где? — полюбопытствовал тот. В отличие от Криденса, Марти смотрел прямо и уверенно, желая расположить к себе.

— Мать отдала меня в колледж, но я не хочу о нем говорить, — прозвучал кислый ответ, и Марти решил не углубляться пока в эти дебри.

— А работа?

— Я раздаю листовки.

— Ясно. Где?

— Это допрос, мистер Фаранан? — осторожно уточнил Криденс, опустив чашку, и та глухо стукнула по столешнице керамическим дном.

Марти мотнул головой, чувствуя напряжение, волнами исходящее от Криденса, подобно идущим по воде кругам от брошенного в реку камня. Оно было почти осязаемым, вязким и тягучим, как деготь. Марти заглянул в глаза Криденса, хладнокровно встретившего его взгляд. В полумраке эркера, где находился стол, его зрачки казались крупнее обычного и походили на этот самый деготь, как и густая, блестящая чистотой копна волос.

— Это не допрос, — примирительно ответил Марти. — Просто я хочу знать, где ты бываешь. В некотором роде я теперь отвечаю за тебя.

Криденс хмуро кивнул, но Марти все же заметил на его губах слабую, едва заметную улыбку, как последнее издыхание умирающего, берегущего воздух на предсмертные слова. На щеках Криденса проступили розоватые пятна, и он потупил взгляд, беспокойно зачесав челку вперед, будто за ней можно было спрятаться.

— Вам не надо беспокоиться, — попытался убедить Криденс. Марти видел едва уловимые перемены в его глазах, мимике. Ошибиться было невозможно: его не баловали вниманием, любовью и заботой. Потому вместо того чтобы вежливо отмахнуться от чужой опеки, он пытался подавить смущение от того факта, что кто-то заинтересовался им.

Марти искренне хотел быть вежливым и гостеприимным хозяином, но не мог врать себе, что Криденс ему симпатичен. Он редко общался с людьми в последние годы: девушка бросила его, лучшего друга застрелили, а родители жили по ту сторону Атлантики. Во всех новых знакомых он видел психопатов или жаждавших наживы лицемеров, но Криденс не подходил ни под одну из этих категорий, и это уже внушало некоторое доверие – в соответствии с его именем.

— Если ты не хочешь, то я не буду настаивать.

Закончив с завтраком, Марти налил себе вторую чашку кофе. Ему вспомнилась Частити. Она говорила, что искала брата, пыталась дозвониться до кого-то… Марти не хотел попасть в похожую ситуацию. Вдруг Криденс только с виду кажется добропорядочным и правильным?

Верить в подобное не хотелось, но если Билли, которого Марти знал много лет, оказался психопатом-убийцей, то чего можно было ждать от других?

Его паранойя снова возвращалась. Он надеялся, что работа над сценарием о школьнике, устроившем в школе стрельбу, поможет ему абстрагироваться, побороть собственные страхи. Но она не помогала. От мыслей, что любой встречный мог оказаться преступником, становилось только хуже.

Марти сжал пальцами виски, прикрыв глаза, и застонал.

— Сэр, вам плохо? — всполошился Криденс, не двинувшись с места, но Марти, приоткрыв глаза, заметил его обеспокоенное лицо.

— Просто мигрень, — соврал Марти, поднявшись из-за стола. — Я лучше приму таблетку и прилягу, не переживай.

— Ладно…

— Спасибо тебе за завтрак, все было замечательно. — Марти вымученно улыбнулся. — Хорошего дня, и увидимся вечером.

Марти не слышал, как ушел Криденс. Однако, покинув комнату, он обнаружил, что дом пуст. Застыл во времени, словно на дворе до сих пор конец двадцатых годов, когда его построили.

Не устояв перед искушением, Марти заглянул в комнату, выбранную Криденсом, чтобы убедиться – тот не привиделся ему. Кровать была идеально заправлена, будто в спальне никто не ночевал, но рядом с холодным камином стоял чемодан Криденса. Марти воровато оглянулся на дверь, словно кто-то мог войти прямо сейчас, и попробовал открыть замок, но тот не поддался. Марти разочарованно выдохнул, бросив эту затею, и оставил чемодан в покое.

День тянулся непростительно медленно – так бывает в дороге, когда едешь куда-то в первый раз и под конец пути буквально начинаешь лезть на стену от безделья. Марти ненавидел дальние путешествия и в последний раз так изводился, когда перебирался из Лос-Анджелеса в окрестности Нью-Йорка, от отчаяния приняв снотворное.

После смерти Билли и Ганса и звонка любителя кроликов Ригби у него начались бессонница, депрессия и прочие психические проблемы, лелеемые мозгоправами. Марти выписали антидепрессанты, но те как будто только еще больше вгоняли в уныние. После таблеток ему вообще ничего не хотелось, только пялиться на стену в ожидании, когда ночь сменит день, а затем придет утро.

После вспыльчивой Кайи желание общаться с девушками поутихло, к тому же антидепрессанты или алкоголь сказались на потенции, что только добавило проблем. Тогда Марти решил завязать на какое-то время с таблетками, проку от которых все равно не было.

Он вдруг осознал себя одиноким, никому не нужным тридцативосьмилетним мужчиной без жены и детей, с работой, успех которой зависел в первую очередь от кинокомпании, рискующий остаться ни с чем, если будущий сценарий не угодит продюсерам и режиссеру. Хуже и придумать сложно.

Марти надеялся, что смена обстановки, новый город и новые знакомства помогут наладить жизнь, внесут некий смысл в разрушенную до основания действительность. Но с каждым днем он все больше убеждался в том, как крупно просчитался, пойдя на поводу у сумбурного порыва: продать дом и сбежать на другой конец страны.

Сценарий о Кевине Пласкетте был лишь предлогом. Марти не верил в успех, считал, что на выходе получит посредственный материал, которым уже никого не удивишь, если только кастинг-менеджер не угадает с актерами и те не вытянут его бредни своей игрой.

Работа над сценарием шла из рук вон плохо. А теперь еще вместо того, чтобы засесть в библиотеке за черновики, он думал о Криденсе, воскрешал в памяти их диалоги за последние сутки. Единственные разговоры за текущую неделю с момента ухода Частити.

Марти ощущал себя сломленным, отчаявшимся и запутавшимся, без надежды на спасение. Таким же, судя по всему, ощущал себя и Криденс.

***

Ближе к вечеру Марти все же сумел вырвать себя из когтистых лап оцепенения и заняться планом порядка сцен, которые держал в голове вот уже почти месяц с того момента, как побывал в авангардном аквариуме на Палисад-Пэрид. Из головы не выходила назойливая мысль, что следовало переселиться именно в него, так можно было получить больше материала и информации, а уж правдоподобный дом семейки Аддамс он смог бы выдумать и сам, без необходимости в нем жить.

Раздраженно вздохнув, Марти яростно скомкал очередной незадачливый набросок в бумажный шарик размером с мячик для гольфа и зашвырнул его в открытый погасший зев камина, хищно щеривший пасть зубцами решетки. Мученически выдохнув, он откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза, надеясь немного расслабиться и перевести дух. С самого начала работы в этом доме он ощущал спутанность мыслей, будто кто-то вскрыл ему черепную коробку и хорошенько перемешал мозги. Метафоры, посещавшие его, звучали тоже не слишком радужно. Марти с легкостью мог вообразить, что на его левом плече сидит самодовольный бесенок вроде Кевина Пласкетта или второе лицо Эдварда Мордейка, нашептывающее на ухо всякий вздор. Спасения не было. Марти проваливался в состояние тихого, бессильного безумия, и не было никого на правом плече, чтобы вытащить его из этого кромешного хаоса.

Громко хлопнула дверь, и Марти услышал сердитые шаги, которые не могло приглушить даже ковровое покрытие на лестнице. Поспешив подняться с кресла, пока Криденс не заперся в своей комнате, он выскочил в холл и громко окликнул своего постояльца.

— Не боишься проломить ступени и провалиться вниз?

Криденс, преодолев один пролет, замер перед витражным окном из разноцветного стекла и уставился на Марти. Вид у него был неважный.

— Проблемы в колледже? — прямо спросил тот, поскольку глупая шутка не подействовала на Криденса, если только Марти не хотел, чтобы на него смотрели как на дурака.

— Да, — сухо ответил Криденс. — Но я не хочу о них говорить.

— Если тебя не отчисляют и все поправимо, то… — Марти замялся, не понимая, зачем вообще начал все это говорить, но ему хотелось утешить Криденса. Хотя на деле, судя по всему, выходило только хуже, что только подтвердила его следующая фраза: — В конце концов я не твоя мать, чтобы…

Криденс поморщился, как от головной боли.

— О ней я тоже не хочу говорить.

Марти примирительно поднял ладони. Безоружен. Криденс смотрел на него сверху вниз в мрачном свете светильников от Тиффани. Марти ни разу за неделю, что они жили вместе, не видел его таким – готовым покарать всякого, кто приблизится хоть на шаг. С самого начала Криденс производил впечатление тихого, скромного и забитого молодого человека, но даже у тихонь бывает своя точка кипения.

— Позволь мне хотя бы сделать тебе чай, — попросил Марти, ухватившись за перила. Теплое твердое дерево под пальцами умиротворяло и успокаивало, будто становясь реальной опорой даже в психоэмоциональном плане.

— Ладно, — сдался Криденс и бесшумно спустился вниз. — Простите мне мое поведение, я…

— Не оправдывайся, — осадил его Марти. — Ты, должно быть, долго держал это в себе, вот и вспылил.

— Даже не представляете, как долго.

На кухне Марти сунул ему в руки чашку горячего свежего чая. Поняв ненавязчивые намеки Криденса, он прекратил покупать пакетики и перешел на листовой.

— В любом случае здесь тебя никто не тронет, — заверил его Марти, склонившись вперед и упершись локтями в столешницу. Криденс не удержался от того, чтобы тихо фыркнуть, и тут же спрятался за чашкой, будто сделал что-то постыдное.

— У тебя есть друзья? — продолжил наседать Марти. Он чувствовал, что пора бы остановиться, но не мог прекратить: вопросы безудержно рвались наружу сами собой. Криденс кивнул, больше не раздражаясь из-за нескончаемого любопытства Марти.

— Тебе надо почаще с ними гулять, — довольно заключил тот.

— А вы?

Марти непонимающе посмотрел на него.

— Я?

— У вас есть друзья? — уточнил Криденс.

— Был один,. — Марти с трудом подбирал слова и находил силы, чтобы говорить об этом. — Но он умер примерно год назад.

Криденс поежился от подобной новости. Контроль эмоций явно не был его сильной стороной.

— Мне жаль, Марти, — выдавил он, и тот хмыкнул себе под нос:

— Все мы рано или поздно умираем.

Повисшая в воздухе неловкость мешала говорить, и Марти не горел желанием усугублять. Криденс, судя по всему, тоже.

— Спасибо, — наконец сказал он, отставив в сторону пустую чашку.

— Обращайся. — Марти широко улыбнулся, чувствуя непривычное доселе удовлетворение. Он почти забыл, каково это – усмирять чужих демонов. Собственные демоны послушно притихли, отступили во мрак, где им было самое место.

— Спасибо за разговор, — растолковал Криденс, поднимаясь. Он так и продолжал ходить в своем тесноватом пиджаке, в котором был в день их знакомства.

«Неудивительно, что у него проблемы в колледже, — подумал Марти. — Наверняка дразнят из-за бедности».

— Марти, — Криденс обернулся на пороге, вцепившись пальцами в деревянный дверной косяк, — можно я иногда буду приходить в библиотеку, когда вы работаете?

Марти с интересом взглянул на него, и глаза Криденса испуганно расширились.

— Я не буду мешать, — торопливо пообещал он.

— Конечно, не будешь, — согласился тот.

— Просто иногда мне тоже становится одиноко в этом доме, — закончил Криденс и скрылся в буфетной.

— Иногда мне тоже становится одиноко в этом доме, — в оцепенении повторил за ним Марти.


	3. Chapter 3

**— 3 —**

На следующий день Марти решил перейти к более радикальным методам. Он с самого начала планировал проверить чердак, чтобы изучить старые вещи, от которых не избавились предыдущие хозяева, но каждый раз находил причину, чтобы не подниматься туда.

Он чувствовал, что зашел в тупик, и ему как воздух был необходим материал, способный натолкнуть на мысль, возродить былое вдохновение. Марти тешил себя надеждой найти какие-нибудь фотографии или личные вещи. Вдруг на него снизойдет озарение, как это бывало у медиумов.

Был выходной, но даже к обеду Криденс так и не покинул своей комнаты, и Марти великодушно решил не тревожить его и дать отоспаться, хотя мысль о том, что он окажется на чердаке в одиночестве, отзывалась в груди леденящим душу морозным дыханием.

Поднявшись на третий этаж, он остановился, не доходя до комнаты, где жил Кевин. Белые стены, отсутствие окон, поскольку коридор проходил по центру дома, откуда двери вели в комнаты и кладовые: и днем, и ночью освещение здесь было одинаковым.

Ухватившись за болтавшуюся под потолком ручку чердачного люка, Марти потянул ее на себя. Он разложил складную лестницу, прочную, но немного рассохшуюся от времени. Дерево хрипло заскрипело, когда Марти стал подниматься. Он опасливо смотрел наверх, в зияющий проем, будто ждал, что кто-то вот-вот появится в нем. Например, некий убийца с топором, готовый обезглавить каждого, кто сунется сюда.

Марти неприятно поморщился от собственных мыслей, продолжая упрямо взбираться, ступенька за ступенькой, пока не заглянул на чердак.

Там был темно, тихо и пыльно, а света из слуховых окон хватало лишь на то, чтобы, не включая фонарик, различать очертания стен и коробок. Марти с сожалением вспомнил, что видел фонарик на кухне, но не догадался взять его с собой.

На полу от его ботинок оставались следыв; густая многолетняя пыль липла к подошвам, не поднимаясь взвесью в воздух выше, чем на десять дюймов, но Марти все же подмывало громко чихнуть. Несущие кирпичные стены с вмурованными в них дымоходами были не зашиты, и швы также заросли пылью. Некрашеные, нетронутые термитами или плесенью стропила анатомическими ребрами удерживали на себе вес крыши..

Здесь оказалось не так страшно, как Марти предполагал. Чердак походил на заброшенный склеп: тихий, умиротворенный, хранящий истории и тайны за последние восемьдесят с лишним лет. Конечно, при желании его можно было освежить – закрыть стропила, поменять оконные рамы, покрасить кирпичи, провести дополнительное электричество – и тут сразу стало бы уютнее.

У дальней стены громоздились наваленные друг на друга коробки. Мебели не было: через люк на чердак ее можно было бы поднять только в разобранном виде, а потому она была составлена в студии на третьем этаже прямо над парадной лестницей.

Дойдя до середины чердака, Марти заметил на полу сбитую пыль и настороженно огляделся по сторонам. Внутри все похолодело, хотя поводов для беспокойства не было. В дом через зазор между крышей и стенами мог влететь голубь и крыльями смахнуть пыль. А может, кто-то переставлял вещи, та же Марси, а после путь до люка зарос пылью… Но след был свежий, доски выглядели чистыми, как уличная скамейка, с которой смахнули грязь, прежде чем сесть.

Из-за горы коробок послышался тихий смешок, и Марти застыл, как громом пораженный. Он даже задержал дыхание, чтобы не упустить ни единого звука. Смешок был детским, девичьим.

Марти не знал, обойти ли ему коробки, чтобы посмотреть, или лучше вернуться к люку…

Смешок повторился, и Марти ощутил, как у него похолодели от напряжения руки.

— Кто здесь? — на всякий случай спросил он, боясь, что услышит ответ. Но ответа не последовало. Тогда Марти, осторожно ступая по пушистой пыли, чтобы под ним не скрипели половицы, пошел вперед, готовый в любую секунду трусливо рвануть обратно. Он осторожно, почти на цыпочках, обогнул сооружение из старых коробок, но никого не увидел. Лишь нарисованные на полу классики.

— Что за черт? — одними губами прошептал Марти, уставившись на кривоватые белые линии, будто начерченные ребенком на старом темном полу.

Легкое дуновение холодного ветра – словно кто-то прошмыгнул мимо: Марти круто развернулся, но ожидаемо никого не увидел перед собой.

***

— Добрый вечер, — буднично приветствовал Криденс, застыв на пороге и ожидая разрешения войти.

— Привет, — беззаботно откликнулся Марти. Он кивнул на черный кожаный диван, будто приглашал к себе пациента.

— Вы разрешили, — напомнил тот, проходя в библиотеку, и уселся спиной к выходу.

— Конечно, я помню.

Криденс снова облачился в свои коротковатые брюки, подпоясанные ремнем с низко болтающейся пряжкой – он был ему велик, но Криденс не удосужился сделать новые дырки, чтобы ремень сидел по размеру. Галстук, жилет, пиджак с белой отстрочкой на лацканах и несуразная стрижка, из-за которой он казался младше своего возраста. Не молодым человеком, а в короткие сроки вымахавшим подростком.

— Это твоя единственная одежда? — хмуро спросил Марти.

— Форма, — уточнил Криденс.

— Ты из нее явно вырос, — с намеком произнес Марти, и Криденс бегло осмотрел себя, будто до этого не замечал, что вещи ему не по фигуре.

— У мамы нет денег на новую, — тоскливо объяснил он.

— Но ведь дома можно ходить в другом, — пояснил Марти очевидную мысль, и Криденс стушевался, не смотря ему в глаза.

— Последние годы мне было совершенно не до внешнего вида, — признался он, ковыряя пальцем обивку дивана, будто хотел проделать в ней дыру. Брови Марти в удивлении приподнялись, рот приоткрылся.

— Зря, ты очень красивый парень, особенно если приложишь усилия, — не контролируя себя, произнес он и тут же пожалел, что не умеет держать язык за зубами.

На щеках Криденса проступили розоватые пятна, и он поднял на Марти широко распахнутые потемневшие глаза. Картинка перед глазами расплывалась, все внимание приковывали только эти глаза, словно больше и не существовало ничего в этом унылом мире. Карие внимательные глаза, готовые поймать на случайно, в эмоциональном порыве оброненном слове.

Слава всем богам, что Криденс не стал цепляться к сказанному, допытываться «вы правда так считаете» или притворно отнекиваться «ну что вы, вы мне льстите». Пожалуй, последнее было бы хуже всего, поскольку тогда получалось бы, что Криденс либо строил из себя недотрогу, чтобы его всячески разубеждали, либо (что еще страшнее) свято верил, что ему это сказали из жалости. Когда Марти что-то говорил, то всегда был уверен в собственных словах. Другой вопрос – хотел ли он озвучивать свое мнение вслух или пожелал бы унести его в могилу.

Вместо этого Криденс произнес единственно уместное в этой ситуации слово:

— Спасибо.

Марти был ему за это благодарен. Он попытался располагающе улыбнуться, чтобы закрепить эффект от своего комплимента, но понял, что уж эту улыбку точно можно будет счесть за «натянутую и лживую».

Оставаться в кабинете стало невмоготу, и он с грустью заглянул в пустую чашку.

— Вы уходите? Я вам мешаю, — сделал выводы Криденс, и Марти мысленно чертыхнулся, кляня себя на чем свет стоит: вместо того, чтобы заниматься сценарием, ему приходилось предаваться самобичеванию и тщательно подбирать слова в общении с Криденсом. Если с первым пунктом он справлялся на ура, то по второму – мужественно проигрывал.

— Хочу сделать себе кофе, — объяснил Марти и для наглядности ткнул пальцем в чашку. — Тебе тоже?

— Нет, спасибо, — хмуро ответил Криденс, явно пожалев, что заикнулся о бегстве.

«Один-один», — поздравил себя Марти. Криденс тоже не умел вовремя замолчать. О том, что произошло днем на чердаке, он старался не вспоминать, а от идеи рассказать об этом испытывал липкий ужас. Он не боялся, что над ним посмеются. Он переживал, что его сочтут безумцем. Что, впрочем, было недалеко от истины.

— Через три дня Хэллоуин, — напомнил Марти, вернувшись в библиотеку. Игнорируя отказ Криденса, он все же впихнул ему в руки чашку и уселся обратно в кресло, вернувшись к мозолившим глаза черновикам. — Ночь, когда мертвые вылезают из могил, а дети просят сладостей.

— Я знаю, что такое Хэллоуин, — покачал головой Криденс, грея ладони об обжигающе горячую керамику вместо того, чтобы держать чашку за ручку. — Мама ненавидит этот праздник.

— Я не предлагаю тебе отмечать его с ней, — слизав с губ капли кофе, возразил Марти. Криденс пытливо на него посмотрел.

— Ты, наверное, хочешь встретиться с друзьями? — ненавязчиво предположил Марти. Он вновь вспомнил чердак, и ему стало не по себе. Конечно, он был реалистом и не верил во всю эту чушь с восставшими мертвецами. Куда опаснее были живые люди, уж кому, как не ему, это было прекрасно известно. И все же снова подниматься наверх желания пока не возникало. Как и коротать Хэллоуин одному.

— Не то чтобы у меня было много друзей, — неохотно признался Криденс, снова смотря на Марти поверх чашки, что скрывала половину лица. Это начинало входить в странную привычку.

— Мать? Частити? — предположил Марти.

— Мать слишком набожна и не приемлет Хэллоуин, — без сожаления растолковал Криденс. — У Частити свои планы. Это редкий день, когда она может сбежать от матери.

— То есть ты на праздник совсем один, — подвел итог Марти.

— Как и вы, — любезно согласился Криденс, и на мгновение могло показаться, что в его глазах мелькнул задорный огонек.

Марти хрипло рассмеялся.

— Ла–адно, — весело протянул он, развалившись в кресле, — сходим куда-нибудь вечером.

— Но у меня нет денег, — смущенно напомнил Криденс.

— Знаю. Я угощаю. Как тебе такой расклад?

***

Три дня, оставшиеся до Хэллоуина, прошли для Марти в радостном предвкушении праздника, будто он вернулся в прошлое. Он чувствовал почти детский восторг, какой не приходилось испытывать уже давно, возможно, со времен детства, когда разум поглощен маскарадом, бесплатными сладостями, страшилками, которых приятно бояться. Почти как Рождество. Только чтобы получить подарки на Рождество, нужно весь год быть хорошим мальчиком, то Хэллоуин был праздником для плохих и непослушных детей, которые любят пугать и делать гадости. И ничто не вызывает в них такой восторг, как полное и безнаказанное пренебрежение правилами.

На следующий вечер Криденс уже привычно устроился в библиотеке, прихватив с полки какую-то книгу, как догадался Марти – для отвода глаз. Он не возражал, чтобы Криденс находился рядом, ему самому в некотором роде становилось спокойнее, что он не одинок. Дом был непомерно велик для него, а знание, что поднимись он на второй этаж, то застанет там Криденса, невероятно успокаивало.

Марти с любопытством поглядывал на него исподтишка, надеясь, что его внимание было не столь очевидно. Криденс чинно и скромно уселся на самом краю дивана, прижавшись к подлокотнику, словно рядом с ним должно было уместиться еще человек пять.

К удовольствию Марти Криденс прислушался к его совету касательно внешнего вида. Наконец-то он избавился от старых пиджака, жилета и потерявшей вид рубашки. Теперь его короткая стрижка, слегка взлoхмaченная, с некоторым наивным шармом сочеталась со свитером крупной вязки, на удивление пришедшимся ему впору. Белая футболка, выглядывающая из-за ворота, вместо доходящих только до щиколотки брюк со стрелкой – обычные черные джинсы… Теперь Криденс не выглядел так, словно его сюда случайно забросило из прошлого века. Оставалось только догадываться, где он раздобыл новые вещи.

В начале недели Марти сподобился вырваться из плена дома в супермаркет, чтобы запастись к Хэллоуину угощением для детей. Полки с конфетами и прочей ерундой быстро пустели во всех магазинах, но все же ему удалось закупиться сладостями, которые предстояло без остатка раздать соседским детям.

Отчасти Марти жалел, что давным-давно вышел из возраста, когда можно раскрасить лицо гримом, прихватить ведерко в виде тыквы, натянуть на себя костюм привидения, пирата, зомби или чародея и идти попрошайничать к соседям. Сколько он себя помнил, на просьбу «trick or treat» никто ни разу не брался его пугать, отсыпая несколько конфет. В этом было что-то разочаровывающее – у Марти не осталось ярких пугающих воспоминаний.

Зато они появились с возрастом, когда он своими глазами видел, как на лбу лучшего друга внезапно возникает кровавая рана, и тот успевает по инерции прожить еще несколько минут, прежде чем навечно потерять сознание. Или когда обнаруживал приятеля, с которым прошлым вечером сидел у костра, бездыханным, расплaставшимся посреди трассы с кровью на рубашке. Trick or treat?

Чердак приводил Марти в оцепенение, он не знал, что ожидать от этого места. Сигнализация не срабатывала, да и была ли она вообще исправна? Проникнуть в дом было сложно, по крайней мере сложнее, чем в стеклянный мавзолей. Разумеется, по большому счету ни один частный дом в Америке не был застрахован от того, чтобы кто-то отчаявшийся разбил окно и влез внутрь. Вандализм, но эффективный, гарантирующий успех, особенно в сочетании с хлипкой сигнализацией, и даже нет гарантии, что полицейские зафиксируют этот случай или хотя бы просто узнают о нем.

— Вы собираетесь резать тыквы? — ошеломленно спросил Криденс, прерывая нескончаемый поток мыслей, однако любопытный огонек в глазах выдавал его истинные эмоции.

— Во всяком случае попытаюсь, — уклончиво ответил Марти, подозревая, что его терпения может не хватить, либо он обязательно испортит тыкву, из которой уже вынул мякоть. — Хочешь присоединиться? — спросил он и кивнул на вторую поджидавшую его тыкву, у которой уже была срезана макушка.

— Не уверен, что у меня получится, — с сомнением признался Криденс, однако взял из подставки средних размеров нож, блеснувший сталью при ярком электрическом свете, почти как в операционной. Он крепко сжал рукоять и, сняв с «обезглавленной» тыквы макушку, вонзил нож в податливое сочное желтоватое нутро.

— Что мы потом сделаем с мякотью? — спросил он, вырезая контур небольшой окружности.

— Не знаю. Выкинем?

— Мама всегда говорила, что это грех – выбрасывать еду, — монотонно проговорил Криденс, сосредоточенно следя за движением ножа.

— Можем съесть, — пожав плечами, уступил Марти, рисуя маркером на толстой оранжевой кожуре линии глаз, носа и рта, по которым собирался вырезать «страшную» рожицу.

Криденс в ответ насмешливо фыркнул и засучил рукава свитера, чтобы не испачкать соком одежду. Его предплечья казались излишне напряженными от усердия.

***

В среду утром, в канун Хэллоуина, Криденс исчез еще до завтрака, и Марти пришлось завтракать в гордом одиночестве. И именно это вынужденное одиночество заставило его с удивлением осознать, что за несколько недель, что они жили под одной крышей, он успел привязаться к этому хмурому и нелюдимому юноше.

И все же первое впечатление оказалось обманчивым. Криденс походил на шкатулку с секретом или ящик Пандоры, который неизвестно что может преподнести, если в него заглянешь. Его смиренное спокойствие противоречиво сливалось со вспыльчивым характером. Он прикладывал усилия, чтобы не выдать себя, но это не значило, что Криденс буквально не сгорал от негодования, и кто знает, чем обернется для окружающих роковой час, когда он не сможет себя контролировать.

Марти отлично запомнил момент, когда тот кипел от гнева, вернувшись домой, но каким-то немыслимым образом ему удалось без последствий усмирить эту бурю.

Криденс лишь с виду казался хладнокровным и покладистым, на деле же внутри него таились страсти, шла напряженная борьба с самим собой и сковывающей его по рукам и ногам действительностью.

Марти и сам когда-то давно был таким. В том же возрасте. Так же знал, что лучше для него, и так же не знал, как вырваться из-под удушающей опеки. Вот только у Марти был Билли. У Криденса Билли не было, и даже самого Марти ему, скорее всего, было недостаточно.

Это уже становилось традицией: когда Марти слишком увлекся размышлениями, его вновь прервал звонок в дверь. Поначалу он подумал, что вернулся Криденс, забывший ключи, однако не смог припомнить, чтобы давал ему их.

Оставив совершенно лишенное смысла занятие – сортировку конфет, Марти направился к парадному входу. Для успокоения он положил ладонь на темно-ореховую древесину. Он не в первый раз замечал, что она действует на него успокаивающе, будто дом обладал некой силой, которой мог поделиться.

Марти для верности посмотрел в глазок, прежде чем открыть, но на крыльце стоял совершенно незнакомый ему юноша. Смутное предчувствие заворочалось на подкорке, лишая привычного до этого спокойствия.

— Чем могу помочь? — вместо приветствия спросил он незнакомца, находившегося на почтительном расстоянии от порога.

Тот поднял голову. Медленно, вальяжно и даже как-то нахально, словно уже был королем положения и проявлял к хозяину дома снисходительность своим появлением.

— Добрый день, — вежливо сказал он, будто издеваясь над отсутствием приветствия. Марти покрепче ухватился за дверь, преграждая вход, будто незваный гость мог вздумать вломиться в дом силой.

— Добрый, — неохотно согласился Марти, сурово нахмурившись, чтобы сразу дать понять – у него нет времени философствовать на крыльце. Незнакомца это не смутило.

На нем было пальто не по погоде – конец октября выдался необычайно теплым для этого времени года. Худые длинные ноги провокационно обтягивали джинсы – узкие не за счет кроя, а из-за того, что он явно вырос из них. Над кроссовками торчали голые щиколотки, а молния врезалась в пах, так что можно было без труда оценить его мужское достоинство.

Марти поспешно поднял глаза и увидел обращенный на него насмешливый взгляд. Однако лицо незнакомца было спокойным и невозмутимым, почти безмятежным, лишь темные глаза и широкая улыбка выдавали его истинное настроение.

— Можно вас попросить позвать Криденса? — хрипловато произнес молодой человек – возраст его определить было сложно: пятнадцать? Восемнадцать? Он явно не был американцем: в его чертах сквозило что-то южноевропейское. — Меня зовут Кевин.

Кевин. Марти едва удержался от восклицания, потому что уже жил в бывшем доме одного Кевина.

— Криденса нет дома, — ответил он, смутно сообразив, что ему нравится, как это звучит. Криденс дома. Марти никогда не считал этот дом своим, но, разделенный с Криденсом, он мог стать таковым.

— Ну разумеется, — растягивая гласные, произнес Кевин. Марти невзлюбил его с первого взгляда и не мог понять по интонациям – соглашался тот или насмехался. В нем было что-то зловещее, порочное, пугающее. Совсем как в том Кевине, о котором он собирался писать.

Ну конечно. Паршивец узнал, для чего он здесь поселился, и теперь глумился над ним. Вот только откуда ему было известно, чем занимался Марти? Не Марси же просветила «Кевина». Криденс? Но он не делился с ним своими творческими потугами. Хотя несложно было зайти в библиотеку и почитать черновики.

Вот только зачем он это сказал?

— Криденс сообщил тебе, где его найти? — хладнокровно спросил Марти.

«Кевин» неприятно улыбнулся, будто уголки его губ были прихвачены леской и кто-то позади его головы тянул за них.

— Скажем так, — благодушно протянул он, — я шел за ним и проследил, где он живет.

Марти сжимал изнутри дверную ручку до побелевших костяшек пальцев.

— Прости меня за грубость, но сейчас не самое удачное время, — настойчиво намекнул Марти.

Кевин без лишних слов круто развернулся, будто был шарнирной куклой, и пошел прочь, но Марти не спешил закрыть дверь и смотрел ему вслед.

— Сладость или гадость, мистер Фаранан? — насмешливо спросил Кевин, обернувшись возле ограды, и Марти неприятно поежился от его слов, наблюдая, как тот, не оглядываясь по сторонам, переходит дорогу.

***

«Сладость или гадость, мистер Фаранан?»

Паршивцу откуда-то было известно его имя. Не в адресной же книге Роклэнда он его увидел, в конце концов?

Появление «Кевина» напрочь испортило настроение Марти. Он обещал Криденсу сходить куда-нибудь вечером, но ему уже не хотелось никакого Хэллоуина, а хотелось запереться в библиотеке с бутылкой виски и не выходить оттуда до завтрашнего утра. Мысль о том, что ему весь день будут барабанить в дверь, требуя конфеты, тоже отдавала сомнительным удовольствием.

Наспех начертав маркером на листе бумаги «Берите по одной, счастливого Хэллоуина», он прикрепил объявление к кирпичной колонне большого крыльца. Рядом Марти ссыпал все конфеты в плоскую каменную чашу на ножке, служившую уличным фонтанчиком, который он так ни разу и не потрудился включить. Чтобы покончить со всем побыстрее и предаться горестному самобичеванию, Марти принес туда же две тыквы, которые они вырезали с Криденсом.

Поставив их на каменной площадке, по краям от ступенек, он задумчиво почесал нос. Его тыква вышла до безобразия уродливой даже для Хэллоуина. А вот Криденс явно имел опыт: у него получилось вырезать пугающую, но аккуратную рожицу, и, судя по всему, он занимался этим не в первый раз. Вот только где успел научиться, если его мать не переносила Хэллоуин?

С досадой вздохнув, Марти цапнул из чаши конфету, развернул фантик и целиком закинул ее в рот. День еще только клонился к вечеру: небо было бледно-голубым, солнце на западе окрасило горизонт в кроваво-оранжевые оттенки, а воздушные и рыхлые, похожие на вату облака – в розовый и нежно-персиковый. По обыкновению Марти решил, что Криденс придет через пару часов, а значит, у него было в запасе немного времени.

Вернувшись на кухню, он воровато оглянулся и открыл шкафчик рядом со входом в буфетную: на нижней полке его ждала початая бутылка в компании низенького стакана. Решительно выдохнув, Марти протянул руку, чтобы ухватиться за холодный стеклянный бок, но тут же боязливо отдернул ее. Начинать «праздновать» не входило в его планы. Хотя день уже казался безнадежно испорченным, его все еще можно было попытаться спасти.

Захлопнув дверцу, Марти застонал и с гулким стуком уткнулся в нее лбом. Его раздражали неизвестность и неопределенность, а душевное равновесие, с трудом восстановившееся после событий годичной давности, словно кто-то намеренно подтачивал.

Криденс объявился спустя час: смущенный, скромный, но явно довольный, и Марти так и подмывало сбить с него этот миролюбивый настрой под влиянием черной глухой пустоты, что без спросу решила поселиться в его душе.

Едва Криденс успел пересечь холл, направляясь к лестнице, как Марти вышел из библиотеки, хмуро оглядев его с головы до пят. Тот сразу напрягся, заподозрив неладное, и ухватился длинными пальцами за перила. Вид у Криденса был заведомо виноватый.

— Я спрошу всего один раз, это очень важно, — сухо произнес Марти, удивляясь, как безжизненно прозвучал его голос. Будто чужой. — Ты знаешь кого-нибудь по имени Кевин?

На мгновение ему показалось, что Криденс сейчас пошатнется на месте. Марти насторожился. Ему не хотелось так сразу пугать своим напором, но весь остаток дня он был на взводе и не мог выбросить из головы визит Кевина. Он накручивал себя: откуда тому было известно его имя? Мысль что это Криденс мог сказать ему, задевала за живое. С другой стороны, заявление Кевина о том, что он проследил за Криденсом до дома, разом все перечеркивало. Хотя… Полагаться на слова неизвестного парня или на слова Криденса, с которым он жил бок о бок несколько недель, к которому успел привыкнуть… Выбор был очевиден.

— Есть один. Я присматривал за его сестрой, — сипло признался Криденс.

— Почему перестал? — с легкой тревогой в голосе спросил Марти, сложив руки на груди.

Лицо Криденса разом посерело. Он весь подобрался, будто сжатая пружина, снова опустил голову, плечи поникли. Он сдувался на глазах, как воздушный шар.

— Они переехали, — выдавил он из себя.

— Видимо, не очень далеко, если Кевин бродит по окрестностям, — со скепсисом заметил Марти.

Рот Криденса приоткрылся, но он какое-то время не мог подобрать нужные слова, пока не…

— Она умерла, Мартин.

— Но…

Марти почувствовал себя так, будто ему со всей дури зарядили под дых или огрели тяжелым мешком по голове.

Криденс переминался на месте, по всей видимости желая провалиться сквозь землю. Он неловко схватился за локоть, свел плечи, будто пытаясь стать меньше и незаметнее, что было в принципе невозможно при его внушительном росте.

— Несколько лет назад, — бесцветно добавил он.

Чувствуя легкую тошноту, Марти прочистил горло. Он ожидал услышать все что угодно, но не это.

— Так вот почему он назвался Кевином, — вынес он вердикт, чувствуя, что наконец-то сложил два и два. — Потому что чертов Кевин Пласкетт, который жил здесь, тоже потерял сестру.

Криденс предпочел промолчать.

— Но он убил ее.

Он опустил голову. Марти стало невообразимо стыдно за себя, за свой тон, но вид поникшего Криденса вызывал в нем непреодолимое желание подскочить и хорошенько встряхнуть его за плечи, чтобы тот ожил и перестал смотреть так, будто это он прикончил всю семейку Пласкеттов.

— Извини за горячность, я…

— Я могу идти? — как провинившийся школьник, спросил Криденс.

— Куда? — опешил Марти.

— К себе, конечно, — с легким удивлением отозвался Криденс, поднявшись на первую ступеньку, намекая, что не спрашивает разрешения, а ставит перед фактом.

— Но мы собирались погулять, — тоскливо напомнил Марти, осознавая, что вечер, которого он ждал все эти дни, катится ко всем чертям именно из-за него.

Криденс грустно обернулся на входную дверь, будто там его кто-то ждал.

— Не думаю, что смогу сейчас…

Марти жалобно свел густые брови «домиком» и скорбно поджал губы.

— Соглашайся, — попросил он. — Это лучше, чем сидеть одному в комнате. И я угощаю, помнишь?

Губы Криденса тронула легкая улыбка. Чтобы спрятать ее, он свесил голову, но это не укрылось от Марти. Он видел, что его пантомима подействовала.

— Даю тебе пять минут на сборы, — бодро заявил он, хлопнув себя ладонями по бедрам. Криденс наградил его долгим задумчивым взглядом, прежде чем подняться наверх.

То ли оттого, что вечер все еще можно было спасти, то ли потому, что это стало следствием всего пережитого за день, но Марти испытывал воодушевление.

Когда Криденс спустился вниз, Марти украдкой улыбнулся, находя его очаровательно растрепанным. Слегка влажные от воды короткие пряди вились на самых кончиках, а челка криво лежала на лбу, взгляд был слегка шальной, решительный. На нем снова был крупной вязки серый свитер, из-под которого торчала футболка. Марти не был ханжой: внешний вид Криденса говорил в пользу того, что эти пять минут не прошли напрасно. Мысли об этом, яркая картинка, представшая перед глазами, отозвались внизу живота сладким томлением.

— Я готов, — отрапортовал Криденс, остановившись на пороге.

«Да, я тоже», — посетила Марти пугающая мысль.

За это время на улице успело окончательно стемнеть: небо стало угольно-черным, на востоке всходил серебристый диск луны, который прорезали полупрозрачные облака. По улицам спального района Роклэнда сновали, держа в руках пластиковые ведерки для сладостей в виде тыкв, переодетые нечистью детишки. Помимо зеленоватых зомби, вампиров в плащах настолько длинных, что мешали при ходьбе, ведьм в островерхих шляпах и скромных привидений в простынях попадались герои всех мастей – от Флэша до Снупи. Криденс с детским восторгом разглядывал их костюмы, и Марти не мог перестать довольно улыбаться, наблюдая за его реакцией, хоть и старался отвернуться, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Еще пару месяцев назад он и представить не мог, что его захватят подобные эмоции, что он будет искренне радоваться чьей-то улыбке. Что почувствует себя вновь нормальным, правильным, целым.

Возможно, всему виной было то, что он слишком отвык от людей, и теперь он слепо тянулся за поддержкой, вниманием, участием и в то же время пытался убежать от самого себя, защититься от кошмара, в котором жил, потеряться в другом человеке. И по иронии судьбы выходило, что этим человеком оказался Криденс. Криденс с его собственными неразрешенными проблемами. Криденс, не заслуживавший грубого обращения, которому подвергался. Криденс, умевший улыбаться так, что – Марти готов был проклясть самого себя – в животе поднималась стайка пресловутых бабочек, а душа начинала порхать вместе с ними.

Марти не мог до конца осознать природу своих чувств, но одно знал наверняка – он был счастлив повстречать Криденса на своем жизненном пути.

Спустя какое-то время они добрались до мало-мальски приличного паба в окрестностях Найака. Внутри помещение по случаю Хэллоуина украсили бумажными летучими мышами, разноцветными гирляндами, почти как на Рождество. Из углов скалились тыквы, начиненные фонариками, а по залу сновали сексапильные ведьмочки-официантки в развратных нарядах. Реакция Криденса немного позабавила Марти: казалось, что он никогда не посещал подобных заведений. Марти с довольным видом проследил за тем, как Криденс смущенно уставился на разодетых девиц с глубокими декольте и в коротких юбках, и миролюбиво хлопнул его по плечу.

— Главное, не смотри так затравленно, они это чувствуют, — прошептал он ему на ухо, зайдя со спины. Они еще ни разу не оказывались так близко, и Марти подивился, настолько Криденс был высоким.

Он увлек его за собой в дальний угол паба рядом с тонированным окном, создававшим полумрак даже в дневное время. Фоном приглушенно звучала тяжелая музыка, под стать празднику.

— Ты похож на первокурсника, которого впервые привели в бар, — усмехнулся Марти, подтянув к себе меню.

— Но я впервые, — согласился Криденс в тот момент, когда грянули басы и барабаны.

— Что? — переспросил Марти.

— Не впервые, — громко и отчетливо произнес Криденс, на что получил утвердительный кивок.

После того, как миловидная и улыбчивая ведьмочка принесла им заказ, они немного посидели в тишине, привыкая к атмосфере. Марти с любопытством наблюдал, как Криденс морщился от своеобразного ячменного привкуса пива.

— Ладно, не мучай себя, — сжалился он и забрал из его рук запотевший стакан. Криденс немного обиженно свел брови к переносице, хотя в глазах его читалось облегчение.

— Закажем тебе что-нибудь послаще, — добавил Марти, хитро улыбаясь, и Криденс в ответ на это совершенно по-детски насупился, сложив на столе руки и выставив вперед локти. Марти демонстративно сделал глоток из стакана Криденса и поставил его на картонку рядом со своим.

— Может, просто чай?

— Не выйдет. — Марти наконец-то развеселился и почувствовал себя свободнее вдалеке от дома. — Сегодня праздник.

Спустя два бокала пива и один сладковатый, но освежающий коктейль, который Марти бессовестно «одолжил» у Криденса попробовать, они все же расслабились.

Марти страстно желал продлить этот вечер, переживания дня казались далекими и маловажными. Что значил какой-то Кевин, когда перед ним сидел привлекательный молодой собеседник, смущавшийся присутствия полуголых официанток и смотревший на него так, что можно было лишь молиться, чтобы черти забрали его, Марти, с собой под землю как можно скорее.

Ему откровенно льстило то, о чем он наконец-то начал догадываться – он нравился Криденсу. Причем нравился по-особенному, по-взрослому. Парень был скромен и не позволял себе лишнего, и было нечто интимное в том, как они сидели в молчании в библиотеке, бросая друг на друга любопытные взгляды, искренне надеясь, что другой их не видит.

Марти не понимал, как это произошло, но и его самого тянуло к Криденсу. Он скучал без него днем и пару минут просто наслаждался щелчком замка, тихими шагами, когда тот возвращался после колледжа и работы.

— Расскажете, как вы оказались здесь? — не скрывая любопытства, попросил Криденс, бездумно помешивая коктейль черной соломинкой.

Марти по-доброму усмехнулся.

— А ты хочешь знать? — спросил он, откинувшись на спинку мягкого клеенчатого диванчика, и почесал нос.

Криденс сдержанно кивнул.

— У меня был друг, которого звали Билли, — решительно произнес Марти, не оставляя себе времени на раздумья. — Лучший друг, — веско подчеркнул он. — Оказалось, что Билли ничего не стоит убить человека.

Криденс потрясенно округлил глаза. Соломинка застыла в бокале.

— Он занимался тем, что проворачивал махинации со своим приятелем, — принялся объяснять Марти и неприятно поморщился от воспоминаний. — Причем люди даже не знали, что их обводили вокруг пальца. Билли и Ганс воровали собак, а потом возвращали их за вознаграждение. Пока однажды они не украли собаку одного гангстера, который не оценил их тонкий подход.

— Его убили из-за собаки? — сосредоточенно уточнил Криденс.

Марти крепко задумался.

— Да. По сути… да. Обоих.

Криденс настороженно уставился на него, ожидая подвох, будто тот мог сказать «я тебя разыграл» или выхватить из-за пазухи пистолет.

— Психопаты, — почти с любовью подвел итог Марти.

Дальше Криденс не рискнул развивать эту зыбкую болезненную тему, к тому же по отрешенному виду Марти сразу становилось понятно, что он находился уже не в пабе с Криденсом, а на Западном побережье вместе с призраками своих ушедших друзей. Затяжное молчание становилось вязким, как смола. Криденс жалел, что завел этот разговор: уютный вечер плавно перетек в неловкий.

Наконец ближе к полуночи Марти сдался и попросил счет.

— Тебе наверняка завтра на учебу, — догадался он, роясь по карманам в поисках денег.

Криденс неопределенно пожал плечами и отвел взгляд, чтобы не показать свое сожаление. Он мог и не стараться: Марти в этот момент был занят совершенно другими вещами, не горя желанием разгадывать по выражению лица Криденса, что было у того на уме.

В некотором роде Криденс был даже рад некоторой отчужденности: Марти не лез в его жизнь, не спрашивал подробно об учебе, работе, матери, не вынуждал врать. Он просто был рядом, всегда готовый поддержать, и именно это Криденс ценил в нем больше всего.

***

С каждым шагом, что они делали в сторону дома, настроение их становилось все более гнетущим и хмурым. Особенно у Марти: он не тешил себя возвращением, ноги будто не хотели идти. В какой-то момент, когда они только на квартал отошли от паба, его посетила смутная мысль предложить Криденсу переночевать где-нибудь в городе, например, в гостинице или мотеле, лишь бы не приближаться к дому убийцы. К своему дому.

— Что тебе известно об особняке? — Марти замедлил шаг. Криденс, не сбавляя темпа, ушел вперед, пока не остановился, вникнув в суть вопроса.

— Он построен в конце двадцатых, — ровно проговорил Криденс, почти так же, как это делала Марси, рекламируя дом потенциальному покупателю. — Потом сюда переехали Пласкетты.

Иронично фыркнув, Марти закрыл лицо руками и бессильно застонал.

— И ты согласился поселиться в нем, — с сарказмом проговорил он. В его голове витал хмель, но он твердо держался на ногах. Вот только язык держать за зубами не получалось.

— Заче-е-ем? — поморщившись, хрипло протянул он, растягивая гласные.

Криденс стоял перед ним, виновато опустив руки, уткнув взгляд в землю, на его скулах ходили желваки, будто он едва сдерживал раздражение. Причем сдерживал исключительно ради Марти.

— Мне больше некуда было идти, — предпринял он вялую попытку.

— Чушь, — твердым голосом охарактеризовал ситуацию Марти. — Твоя сестра, — он указал пальцем на грудь Криденса, — искала тебя. Она пришла в мой дом, чтобы позвонить. И я пустил ее.

— Я знаю, — хмуро согласился Криденс.

Марти помахал в воздухе рукой, намекая, что ему самому все это тоже прекрасно известно.

— Почему именно этот дом? Из всех в округе.

Марти еще ни разу за проведенный в доме месяц не ощущал такой ясности мыслей. Ему казалось, будто он находтся под дурманом. Но вот иллюзии развеялись, и он мог здраво и трезво рассуждать.

— Лучше объясните, почему вы сами это предложили, — сухо посоветовал Криденс.

У Марти перехватило дыхание. И ведь правда, почему он сам это предложил? На тот момент он чувствовал себя одиноко, но это не было поводом приютить незнакомого парня под своей крышей.

— Если хотите, я уйду.

В другой ситуации Марти скорее всего мигом ухватился бы за эту идею, но сейчас мысли о доме без Криденса навевали безжизненную пустоту. Он просто физически не смог бы оставаться там один.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, — грустно прошептал Марти, разведя руками. Он чувствовал себя как побитый пес. — Я погорячился, — тускло покаялся он. — Сегодня был слишком тяжелый день.

— Я знаю, — с сожалением поддержал Криденс. Уголки его полных губ чуть приподнялись.

Оказавшись вновь в доме, Марти почувствовал себя пугающе спокойно, будто правда вернулся домой – туда, где его ждут.

Поднявшись по лестнице, они остановились у комнаты Криденса. За вечер было сказано слишком много неудобной правды, мрачно нависшей над ними хищным жнецом в черном балахоне и с острыми когтями, готовыми в любой момент вцепиться в горло. Но, несмотря на это, они оба чувствовали удовлетворение от проведенного вместе времени.

Марти не хотелось уходить я, но час был поздний, и он не имел права задерживать Криденса, как бы ему того ни хотелось. К тому же Криденс сам не спешил скрываться в своей спальне. Буквально секундное промедление, и его уже можно счесть за неловкость, обязывающую что-то сказать друг другу, чтобы не выставить себя нерешительным дураком.

— Спокойной ночи. — Марти подергал себя за ухо, чувствуя, что фраза прозвучала скорее вопросительно, нежели утвердительно, и потому поспешно добавил: — Спасибо за вечер.

— И вам спасибо, — тут же ответил Криденс, как по команде. — Спокойной ночи, Марти.

Он нашарил за спиной ручку, открыл дверь и просочился через узкую щель в темную спальню. Марти остался в коридоре один. Он немного потоптался на месте, оглянулся по сторонам, словно надеялся, что его могло что-то заинтересовать. Хмыкнув под нос, он поплелся в конец коридора к своей спальне. Не включая света, на ходу снимая одежду, он прошел мимо холодного камина, который еще ни разу не разжигал.

За окном царил мрак: грязно-серое беззвездное небо, луна скрылась за облаками. Дорогу освещала лишь гирлянда тускло-оранжевых уличных фонарей.

Поежившись, Марти забрался в холодную постель и закутался в одеяло до самого подбородка.

Спустя пару часов он заворочался во сне, преследуемый кошмаром. Широко распахнув глаза, он затравленно вглядывался в темноту, но не мог различить даже контура подушки. И все же ему показалось, что рядом он уловил какое-то движение.

Тяжело дыша, чувствуя болезненную испарину на лбу, он осторожно и медленно вытянул руку, будто собирался прибить назойливое насекомое, и с силой хлопнул по кровати. Ладонь с сопротивлением прорезала воздух, будто тот был плотным и вязким, и упала на простыню, так ничего и не нащупав. И все же Марти казалось, что он слышит тихое, едва уловимое дыхание, как у человека на пороге смерти, когда легкие уже не справляются. Легкий шелест на губах, как дуновение теплого весеннего ветра.

Недоуменно вглядываясь во тьму, он осторожно улегся назад на подушку и еще долго не мог сомкнуть глаз, пока сон наконец не сморил его.


	4. Chapter 4

— 4 —

_Сцена. Семейный ужин, родители сидят напротив друг друга, сбоку от них сын. Дочь не составляет им компанию: она осталась в больнице после операции._

_В воздухе чувствуется напряжение. Франклин без устали делает ободряющие замечания, Ева зла и пытается уязвить колючими фразами, маскируя их под процесс воспитания десятилетнего ребенка. Вот только Кевину уже далеко не десять, а слова не производят никакого эффекта: он непоколебим, как скала, из-под его влияния выбраться так же непросто, как из липкой паутины, когда сам не больше насекомого._

_Кевин отвечает однозначно, простыми короткими фразами, но не потому, что ему лень. Он делает одолжение этим куцым подобием диалога, не способным дать внятный ответ: почему Селия осталась без глаза._

Крепко зажмурившись, Марти больно сжал переносицу. Теперь вместо безликого парня-убийцы он представлял конкретного живого человека, стоявшего в канун Хэллоуина в каком-то метре от него. Он видел эти холодные, насмешливые, лишенные эмоций глаза.

— Сладость или гадость, Кевин? Почему твоя сестра лишилась глаза, Кевин? — монотонно проговорил Марти, и в камине взметнулось пламя.

Время от времени его посещала мысль, что скоро упадет последняя капля и он начнет сходить с ума. Парадоксально, но ему удавалось держаться. И не последнюю роль в этом играл Криденс, казавшийся для него средоточием здравого смысла.

После обеда Марти решил снова повторить свой опыт и убедиться, что все увиденное и услышанное ранее было не более, чем игрой воображения.

Захватив с кухни холодный тост с подсохшим куском сыра, оставшийся после завтрака, он поднялся на третий этаж. Помимо парадной лестницы, соединявшей первый и второй этажи, дом пронзала еще одна, от подвала до третьего этажа.

Оказавшись наверху, Марти сосредоточенно прислушался, пытаясь уловить едва осязаемые шорохи. Под потолком призывно покачивалась ручка чердачного люка. Марти почти не помнил, как в тот раз выбрался оттуда: в себя он пришел лишь спустившись на первый этаж. Но сегодня его интересовал не чердак, а бирюзовая комната, служившая тринадцать лет назад спальней Кевину Пласкетту, где полицейские при задержании открыли огонь на поражение, когда он потянулся за оружием.

Конечно, лук и колчан со стрелами изъяли еще при обыске, но был шанс, что в комоде или гардеробной сохранились какие-то личные вещи. Дом оказался в его полном распоряжении: Марти мог обшарить каждый угол особняка, поискать тайники и даже лечь на кровать в бирюзовой комнате на третьем этаже, чтобы почувствовать себя Кевином в то утро, когда тот принял прозак перед последней поездкой в школу.

Внутри было мрачно, тихо, почти как в склепе. В дальнем конце комнаты около закрытого деревянными жалюзи окна стояла кровать, по левую сторону раззявил пасть камин, а напротив были гардероб и вход в отдельную ванную.

Здесь было так же темно, как и на душе Кевина. Должно быть, эта комната лучше характеризовала его скрытые стремления, нежели синяя спальня в доме по Палисад-Пэрид, 12, и это было единственным местом, где он мог перестать притворяться и быть собой.

Полки оказались пусты, как и ящики. Должно быть, Ева Пласкетт выбросила личные вещи или увезла с собой, когда продала дом, чтобы такие, как Мартин Фаранан, не совали свой нос в чужие трагедии.

Так ничего и не обнаружив, Марти грустно вздохнул, усевшись на заправленную кровать. Странно – какой смысл держать кровать в таком виде тринадцать лет? Марти знал, что после Пласкеттов здесь обитали жильцы, не сумевшие продержаться долго в доме убийцы… Вряд ли они горели желанием пользоваться именно этой комнатой, когда в их распоряжении было еще пять.

Разве что это была задумка Марси и ее агентства. «Подсосы», как она называла их, чтобы навести для продажи требуемый лоск. Скрывать глупо – лоск и правда навели по всему дому, чтобы обеспечить товарный вид и по возможности задрать цену.

Неохотно поднявшись с кровати, Марти поплелся назад, пытаясь понять:что дал ему визит в эту комнату? Просветление? Вдохновение? Определенность или уверенность? Оцепенение.

Словно в трансе, Марти вышел в коридор и закрыл за собой дверь. Перед глазами вновь мелькнула ручка люка. Задержав дыхание, он осторожно потянул ее на себя, пока люк не приоткрылся. Сквозь щель донесся детский голос, мурлыкающий про себя мелодию без слов. А потом послышался топот легких ног, прыгающих по грубому необработанному полу, выбивая пыль из-под старых досок.

— Раз мама, два мама, ведьма не сбежит. Раз мама, два мама, на метле летит.

Марти в ужасе отшатнулся, врезавшись плечом в стену. На чердаке все разом стихло.

Не давая себе времени на раздумья, он ухватился за нижнюю ступеньку, дернул на себя и взобрался по вертикальной лестнице.

— Хэй! — громко окликнул он, когда его голова оказалась над полом. — Кто здесь? Можете не прятаться, я вас слышал.

Он крадучись двинулся вперед, к конструкции из коробок: больше на чердаке скрыться было негде. Проходя мимо слухового окна в скате крыши, Марти подергал его за ручку. Окно было заперто. Единственный способ попасть на пыльный темный чердак был только через люк в потолке. Но даже если предположить, что ребенок проник в дом – без помощи взрослого он не смог бы дотянуться до ручки.

С тяжелым сердцем Марти обогнул гору коробок, но никого не увидел, как и не услышал, чтобы кто-то обходил конструкцию, пытаясь cпрятаться. На полу по-прежнему были нарисованные детской дрожащей рукой кривые классики; пыль с клеток была сбита.

***

Вечером, вернувшись домой, Криденс сразу направился в библиотеку, рассчитывая найти там Марти. Но если обычно тот постоянно возился со своими черновиками, то сейчас он сидел отрешенно и будто ничего не замечал перед собой, погрузившись в тягостные мысли. Глаза его смотрели строго в одну точку, губы были чуть приоткрыты и едва заметно шевелились: он что-то проговаривал про себя и выглядел непривычно притихшим и отстраненным, словно повстречал привидение.

Бумаги были брезгливо отодвинуты на самый край стола, зато под рукой уверенно расположилась бутылка виски в компании полупустого стакана. Лицо Марти было мрачным, глаза потеряно смотрели в пространство.

— Что-то случилось? — с опаской спросил Криденс, проходя к столу и беря в руки бутылку.

— Оставь, — попросил Марти, даже не посмотрев на него.

— Что произошло? — с нажимом повторил Криденс отставив виски на самый край, к записям.

— У меня галлюцинации, — невесело признался Марти и кисло улыбнулся.

— С чего вы взяли? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил Криденс. Обойдя стол, он примостился на столешницу и скрестил длинные ноги.

— Я пошел наверх, — с расстановкой проговорил Марти, — посмотрел комнату Кевина, — Криденс дернулся от этого имени, как от удара, что не укрылось от внимания. — Да, я сам теперь так же реагирую, — «утешил» его Марти. — Я не нашел ничего толкового, а потом в коридоре услышал шум на чердаке. Детское пение.

Криденс навострил уши.

— Что-то про ведьм, — громким шепотом проговорил Марти, быстро тараторя, будто боялся запнуться, замолчать и уже никогда не вернуться к этой теме. — Я был слишком шокирован, чтобы запомнить. Я поднялся наверх… но там никого не было.

Криденс задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу.

— Может, это с улицы?

— На третьем этаже? — резко вскинулся Марти. — Где даже окон нет?

Криденс мрачно указал взглядом на бутылку.

— Я не пил, — оскорбился Марти, но тут же смягчился. — Вернее, пил, но это было уже после.

— Хочешь, мы поднимемся туда вместе и посмотрим? — тихо и уверенно предложил Криденс.

Марти вздрогнул всем телом.

— В другой раз.

Криденс мученически выдохнул, с тревогой наблюдая за ним, и нервно облизал губы.

— Тебя беспокоит то, что кто-то пробрался в дом? — осторожно спросил он и несмело попытался перехватить руку Марти, когда тот потянулся за стаканом, но не успел опередить.

— Меня беспокоит то, что я отчетливо слышал это своими ушами, — терпеливо объяснил тот, держа перед лицом стакан и гипнотизируя его взглядом. — Но ничего не… Я схожу с ума?

Марти грустными глазами беспризорного пса уставился на Криденса, по лицу которого было видно, что он страстно хочет помочь, вот только не представляет как.

— Вам надо чаще выбираться из дома на свежий воздух. Я бы тоже с ума сошел сидеть тут неделями без перерыва.

Марти хмуро покивал.

— Ты свободен сегодня вечером?

Криденс с сожалением поджал губы и помотал головой.

— И завтра тоже, — предупреждая вопрос, ответил он.

— Послезавтра? — с надеждой уточнил Марти, но Криденс отрицательно покачал головой, и он понимающе покивал, горько улыбнувшись.

— Считаешь меня психом, — с иронией заключил Марти, поболтал в стакане виски и заглянул внутрь.

— Вовсе нет, — поспешно ответил Криденс. Как бы он ни пытался вести себя невозмутимо, лицо выдавало его тревогу. — Есть задний двор, — с надеждой напомнил он, особо не рассчитывая на успех.

— С беседкой, — подсказал Марти. Он опрокинул в себя остатки виски и поморщился.

— С беседкой, — согласился Криденс. — Можем посидеть там.

— Можем? — бездумно уточнил тот, облизав губы. — Можем.

— Тогда договорились, — приободрился Криденс. В его глазах читалось едва уловимое облегчение. Марти смущенно и как-то по-детски улыбнулся ему.

— Договорились, — подтвердил он, чувствуя, как внутри затеплился слабый огонек надежды.

***

— Расскажи мне о себе, — попросил Марти, кутаясь в плед, пока Криденс бессмысленным взглядом всматривался куда-то вглубь темного хмурого дворика, будто пытался там разглядеть кого-то. — Я неожиданно для себя понял, что почти ничего о тебе знаю.

Криденс поежился. Сложно было понять – от холода или от слов Марти.

— У меня есть мать, две сестры, я учусь в колледже, раздаю листовки, — монотонно проговорил он словно хорошо заученный текст.

— Две? Я думал, одна.

— Еще есть Модести, она младшая, — пояснил Криденс. — И я сбежал от них.

Марти сочувственно кивнул.

— Частити сказала, что мать с тобой резка.

— Она меня ненавидит, — холодно произнес Криденс. — Возможно. Мы не говорим откровенно, обычно она сразу наказывает.

Марти вдруг стало неуютно и неприятно, что он вынудил Криденса на болезненный разговор, но с другой стороны это было полезно. На следующий день после Хэллоуина он почувствовал себя спокойнее оттого, что выговорился, пусть и поведал далеко не все. Криденсу тоже надо было излить душу, чтобы не носить это в себе, пусть даже они ровным счетом ничего не могли сделать. Достаточно того, что Криденс теперь жил с ним и мог избежать ежедневных нотаций. Как относилась к такому раскладу мать Криденса, он боялся представить.

— Она отказалась от тебя? — как можно мягче спросил он. Криденс горько хмыкнул.

— Если бы.

На юге над горизонтом застыла луна, не дожившая нескольких дней до полнолуния, охваченная радужным гало и оттого казавшаяся подернутым дымкой призраком. Марти начинал жалеть, что они выбрались на улицу в такой поздний час: он уже не чувствовал пальцев. Но Криденса будто не смущал холод; гораздо больше холода было в выражении его лица.

Выпитый недавно виски больше не грел, голова прояснилась, но думать о происшествии на чердаке не получалось, будто мозг намеренно блокировал любые мысли об этом. Гораздо охотнее Марти представлялись теплая гостиная, протопленный камин, уютный диван… И в этом месте мозг также давал сбой, потому что Марти ясно видел Криденса, сидящего рядом с ним. Наконец-то теплого и расслабленного.

— Думаю, пора возвращаться, — хрипло проговорил он и прочистил горло. Конечно, он не намеревался тащить Криденса в гостиную, чтобы разжечь камин и устроиться подле него на диване: зубы начали выстукивать мелкую дробь.

Криденс молча поднялся и, взглянув с высоты своего роста на закутавшегося до самого подбородка Марти, поплотнее запахнул плед.

— Я сегодня не в настроении, — объяснил он и слегка пожал плечами, будто извиняясь.

— Я сам вынудил тебя на этот разговор, — решительно возразил Марти, вставая с деревянной скамейки, успевшей нагреться от его тепла.

— Дело не в этом, — с легкой улыбкой поправил его Криденс и чуть качнул головой. Кажется,он хотел сказать что-то еще, но слова не шли на ум либо были слишком рискованными и опасными, чтобы озвучивать их вслух.

***

На следующий день, когда Марти вернулся из супермаркета, он еще с порога услышал доносившуюся из дома музыку. Первой мыслью было не лезть внутрь, а остаться на улице и вызвать полицию.

Постояв пару минут на подъездной дорожке, он все же скрепя сердце рассудил, что если в особняк влезли грабители, то вряд ли они стали бы так нагло включать музыку на полную громкость. Если эти грабители были в своем уме, конечно.

Набрав полные легкие воздуха, он выдохнул через рот, чтобы успокоить нервы, и пошел по каменной дорожке к крыльцу. Отворив дверь, Марти отчетливо смог разобрать мелодию и направился на звук, холодея от мыслей о том, что может увидеть.

В облюбованной библиотеке обнаружился Кевин. Он неподвижно сидел на диване, забравшись с ногами. На нем была провокационная детская футболка с веселым принтом, едва достававшая до пояса узких не по размеру джинсов.

Бросив на Кевина суровый взгляд, Марти пересек библиотеку и, переложив пакеты в одну руку, с раздражением захлопнул крышку своего ноутбука. Через несколько секунд в комнате воцарилась гробовая тишина.

Марти, сощурив глаза, молча сверлил Кевина взглядом, но тот выглядел равнодушным и невозмутимым. Он снисходительно склонил голову, втянув щеки.

— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? — наконец не выдержал Марти.

Кевин пожал плечами.

— Слушаю музыку.

— Но почему в _моем_ доме? — терпеливо продолжил допрос Марти.

— Криденс впустил меня, и я вошел, — невинно пояснил Кевин.

— Разве ты не должен быть в школе?

Кевин насмешливо фыркнул:

— Со школой покончено.

Марти закатил глаза. Он мог бы вызвать копов, чтобы те выставили мальчишку за дверь, возможно, даже выписали предписание не подходить к особняку ближе, чем на пятьдесят футов, а потом проверить все двери и окна, чтобы это больше не повторилось.

Можно было понавешать камер, но после покупки дома Марти вряд ли бы смог себе позволить подобное. Полный гонорар за сценарий не скоро светил ему, а до того момента нужно было как-то продержаться.

Он мог бы наварить на окна решетки, но эта мысль скользкой змеей ворочалась в животе. Его начинало буквально подташнивать, когда он представлял, что вместо того, чтобы сделать дом крепостью, превратит его в тюрьму, ловушку, из которой будет не выбраться, если какой-то психопат проникнет внутрь.

Но и с присутствием Кевина мириться не хотелось. Не то чтобы парень мешал ему: в целом он не делал ничего запрещенного; но знать, что тот крутится у его дома… И ведь он даже не знал адреса Кевина, чтобы связаться с семьей и попросить следить за своим ребенком.

Марти никогда не был из тех, кто прошибает стену головой, а предпочитал абстрагироваться от действительности, пока все не закончится.

— Что за песня? — внезапно спросил он, чтобы сбить Кевина с толку. Он читал, что неожиданные вопросы могут пробить брешь в броне собеседника, и тот, не умея контролировать эмоции, на автомате скажет правду. Но Кевин явно хорошо умел владеть собой.

— Токинг Хэдз, «Убийца-психопат», — спокойно ответил тот, словно читал занудный доклад по истории, а потом едва заметно улыбнулся, будто уголки его губ зацепили на леску или он был куклой, которой управлял чревовещатель. — Отец говорил, что мамси слушала ее, когда была беременна мной.

Марти никак не мог разобрать: Кевин издевался или это была его обычная манера общаться? Он приоткрыл рот, будто хотел что-то сказать, затем болезненно нахмурился; его густые брови приняли вид широкой линии. Перехватив пакеты поудобнее, он сделал несколько шагов в сторону холла.

— Возьмите и мне пиво, — крикнул ему вдогонку Кевин, и Марти громко фыркнул:

— Обойдешься!

— Значит, тебя впустил Криденс? — с сомнением спросил Марти, вернувшись в библиотеку и усевшись в уже родное кожаное кресло. Кевин самодовольно занимал то самое место на диване, где обычно располагался Криденс, когда составлял ему компанию.

Тот молча кивнул.

— Но Криденса нет дома. Он сейчас, скорее всего, на занятиях.

Кевин задумчиво склонил голову. Дергано, резко, будто его голова держалась на нитках и их одним движением перерезали. Марти не понимал – это игра на публику или Кевин на самом деле такой? Очевидно, все же первое. Этому второму Кевину было отлично известно, в чьем доме они сейчас находились и чего стоили игра и притворство первому Кевину. Засранец провоцировал его. Но зачем? Чувствовал, что ему ничего не сделают, или Марти был случайной помехой, потому что на самом деле тот пытался досадить Криденсу? Тогда что сделал или _не_ сделал Криденс, раз его выбрали мишенью? Марти в одночасье твердо для себя решил, что непременно поговорит с Криденсом об их общем знакомом сегодня же вечером.

Когда он въехал в этом дом семейки Аддамс, то не планировал разбираться в чужих интригах. Перед ним стояла одна четкая цель – сценарий. Но сейчас на него почти не находилось сил и вдохновения: голову раздирали совершенно иные заботы.

Даже во времена написания «Семи психопатов» он умудрялся работать в стрессовых обстоятельствах, занимаясь текстом посреди пустыни, в палатке. Он фактически _жил_ сценарием. Но разве сейчас иначе? Разве он не находится в эпицентре событий?

Разница была очевидна: тогда он писал настоящее, а теперь предстояло исследовать прошлое, а окружавшее его сейчас настоящее лишь ставило палки в колеса.

— Я заходил к нему поговорить о моей мертвой сестре, — прямо ответил Кевин, сверля его взглядом. — Но он так спешил, что даже не успел попрощаться и убедиться, что я ушел.

Марти недоверчиво уставился на него, потерев губы.

— Спросите его сами, почему он не убедился, что в доме не осталось посторонних.

— Тогда почему ты все еще здесь? И какого черта трогаешь мои вещи? — резко спросил Марти.

Он не понимал, почему бы ему не выставить Кевина за дверь. Незваный гость находился на территории частной собственности, где ему явно не рады. Впрочем, как и он – своей вынужденной компании. И все же Марти не знал, какие отношения были у Кевина с Криденсом: ему прежде не доводилось видеть их рядом.

Кевин по-хозяйски откинулся на спинку дивана, и его губы растянулись в нахальной улыбке.

— Хотел поближе познакомиться с новым соседом.

Марти напряженно сглотнул слюну, чувствуя, как сводит шею от напряжения.

— Не могу сказать, что горю ответным желанием, — игнорируя замечание Кевина, упорствовал он.

— Я не удивлен.

— Знаешь, сейчас не лучшее время… — проговорил Марти и тут же осекся, когда Кевин, язвительно сжав губы в кривую изломанную линию, громко хмыкнул.

— В прошлый раз вы сказали то же самое, — напомнил он. Вместо того, чтобы продолжить пикировку, он мрачно поднялся и вышел из библиотеки, даже не взглянув на хозяина дома.

Марти проследовал за Кевином, чтобы убедиться, что тот действительно ушел, и запереть за ним дверь.

— В следующий раз надо вызвать полицию, — в сердцах проговорил он себе под нос и с тоской поплелся наверх. Браться за сценарий, хотя сроки поджимали, не было никаких сил: в реальности на сегодня ему уже хватило одного Кевина.

Марти шустро взбежал по лестнице и замер рядом с комнатой Криденса. Он знал, что того нет дома, и все же решил постучаться. Ему никто не ответил.

Опасливо, будто преступник, Марти оглянулся по сторонам и посмотрел сквозь лестничный пролет на первый этаж. В доме повисло тихое угрюмое одиночество, как в крипте. Надавив на ручку, он приоткрыл дверь и заглянул внутрь: в комнате все было по-прежнему. Чемодан стоял рядом с камином примерно на том же месте, где Марти его оставил, когда исследовал комнату в прошлый раз, кровать идеально заправлена, словно ею не пользовались. Это не понравилось Марти.

Он не стал включать свет, чтобы не привлекать с улицы внимание, и прошел внутрь: ему захотелось получше рассмотреть постель. Подушка была взбита, ни намека на след от головы, от постельного белья пахло свежестью, словно его только что принесли из прачечной.

Криденс не ночевал у себя? Это было единственное разумное объяснение, которое приходило в голову. Но где же тогда он спал? На диване в гостиной? В библиотеке? В другой комнате?

— В комнате Кевина? — озвучил он догадку вслух и помотал головой. Криденс явно не питал к Кевину теплых чувств.

Мысли о том, что Криденс не ночевал в своей постели, не давали покоя. Марти свято верил, что среди всего этого хаоса Криденс был единственным оплотом, способным дать душевный покой и поддержку.

Теперь он не был в этом уверен.

Когда Криденс вернулся домой, Марти вопреки своим желаниям все же не стал ему ничего говорить о Кевине, чтобы не спугнуть и усыпить бдительность. Да и разговор их вышел довольно однобоким: Криденс пришел измученным, усталым, и Марти слабовольно пожалел его, но не мог выбросить из головы мысль: обнаружит ли он его в постели, если украдкой наведается посреди ночи?

Паранойя и раздражение нарастали с каждым днем, но Марти упрямо боролся с собой и своими страхами, убеждая подсознание, что ничего непоправимого и странного не происходит, и он вполне может контролировать ситуацию.

Его раздирала тоска, он снова чувствовал себя одиноким. Примерно так же, как это было до Хэллоуина. Между ним и Криденсом возникла связь – тонкая, хрупкая, искренняя. Осязаемая. Но теперь все словно говорило в пользу того, что ему это привиделось. Он, как и прежде, ощущал трепет невысказанных, таящихся лишь в мыслях чувств, желаний, но ему упрямо казалось, что и Криденс испытывал нечто подобное к нему. Возможно, он заблуждался, и тот с самого начала был холоден и вежлив.

Марти промаялся до часу ночи, и у него разболелась голова от потока бессвязных мыслей, в которых мелькали Криденс, обида, вопросы, остающиеся без ответов, Кевин, дом, другой Кевин. Настоящий Кевин, подлинный.

Вскочив с кровати, Марти юркнул в ванную и распахнул шкафчик с медикаментами. Он отлично помнил, что после посещения психиатра в прошлом году у него еще оставалось полпузырька снотворного. Руки лихорадочно, словно в бреду, шарили по полкам, отодвигая в стороны бутылочки, упаковки, коробочки и всякую прочую дребедень. Отчего-то он чувствовал, что это очень важно – найти снотворное прямо сейчас. Его спасение. Раньше лекарство не помогало, но сейчас должно было помочь. Марти слишком устал, голова раскалывалась на части, как орех, зажатый в тисках, ему нужно было расслабиться, организм требовал перерыва.

— Да где же ты, — в отчаянии прошептал Марти, по третьему кругу перерывая шкафчик. С раздражением хлопнув дверцей, он мученически сжал переносицу и застонал.

Возможно, он оставил его в чемодане и не доставал после переезда. Да, возможно. Он не принимал снотворное, но не выбрасывал – просто на всякий случай. Сегодня был как раз тот самый случай.

Марти распахнул гардероб и выволок на середину комнаты пару чемоданов, чтобы проверить все карманы и отделения в поисках заветного пузырька. Сейчас он бы при всем желании уже не смог заснуть, пока не обнаружит пропажу.

Он не беспокоился, что может разбудить Криденса: его спальня находилась в противоположном конце дома. Да и ночевал ли Криденс в спальне или бродил по дому? Но сейчас Марти не мог думать еще и об этом: голова невыносимо болела, буквально разваливалась на части…

Наконец в одном из потайных карманов Марти все же нащупал пластмассовый флакончик и триумфально сжал его в ладони.

Подавляемое истерическое состояние отступало: Марти казалось, что он отключился почти моментально после того, как раненым зверем метался по хозяйской спальне. У него давно начались проблемы со сном, но прежде алкоголь лучше нагонял на него сонливость.

Ночь медленно отступала, растворяясь в утре: небо светлело, на востоке над горизонтом неспешно всходило солнце, и Марти почти не заметил тот момент, когда сонное беспамятство отступило. Он лежал на спине, плотно закутавшись в одеяло: на лбу, шее, плечах выступила испарина, лицо казалось жирным, будто кожу обмазали маслом. Он провалялся так, должно быть, минут пять – лениво и неподвижно, – пока не почувствовал, как рядом с бедром пошевелилось одеяло. Резко повернув голову, он затаил дыхание: на соседней подушке лежал Криденс и смотрел на него во все глаза, будто сам не знал, как оказался тут. Марти разлепил спекшиеся со сна губы и приоткрыл рот, чтобы без особой охоты начать думать и, наконец, что-то сказать, но Криденс покачал головой. Его рука под одеялом пробралась к обнаженной ноге, мягко сжала мышцу, и Марти издал грудной стон.

— Господи, что ты делаешь? — не соображая, прошептал он заплетающимся языком, но Криденс прижал указательный палец к своим пухлым губам и придвинулся ближе. Рука скользнула вперед и сжала через белье вялый член, почти сразу заинтересованно напрягшийся в ладони. Грудь затопил жар, стекающийся к паху, как расплавленный воск, сбегающий вниз по горящей свече. Криденс переместился ближе к нему, устроил голову подле плеча, ткнувшись в него лбом, и прижался горячими губами к коже. Марти показалось, что он чувствовал в них пульс. Страстный, яростный, обжигающий.

Ладонь настойчиво ласкала его между ног, член стремительно твердел, и Марти развел ноги шире, не до конца соображая, что происходит, пока рука не скользнула под ткань белья ближе к телу. Пальцы нахально погладили упругую головку, прошлись по стволу и поползли ниже к лобку, и он не смог сдержать очередного стона – хриплого, гортанного. Криденс на это довольно улыбнулся ему в плечо и мягко, но собственнически засосал кожу.

Марти нестерпимо захотелось поцеловать его, но вместо этого он положил ладонь на затылок Криденса, взъерошил короткие волосы, погладил шейные позвонки, пробираясь за ворот футболки. Горячий, разомлевший – у него не было сил и желания думать, как Криденс очутился в его постели: ему было слишком хорошо. Так хорошо, как не было уже давно. Когда в последний раз в его кровати оказывался кто-то еще?

Проворная рука отвлекла его от бессвязных мыслей – Криденс взял его мошонку в горсть, перекатывая яички, и Марти подался бедрами вверх, дурея от нежных прикосновений. В ответ он услышал глухой смешок в плечо и следом за ним – стон, когда ладонь вновь вернулась на затылок и подушечки пальцев погладили за ухом. Криденс нахально закинул колено на его ногу и вжался пахом в бедро. Марти едва не задохнулся, когда тот стал притираться к нему, толкаться навстречу, давая сполна ощутить жар своей каменной плоти.

Криденс ласкал его лениво, неторопливо, будто и не собирался дарить оргазм, а лишь хотел подразнить. Распалить, как это делали с наложниками, вынуждая постоянно находиться в возбужденном состоянии, иногда под дурманом, чтобы те были готовы в любой момент отдаться своему господину.

Сунув руку под одеяло, Марти нащупал пальцы Криденса и уверенно сжал их на своем члене. Криденс в ответ шумно фыркнул ему в плечо и попытался убрать руку, но тот держал крепко.

— Повернись ко мне, — хрипло попросил Криденс. Марти лег на бок и заглянул в его глаза. Темные, почти черные в предутреннем сумраке, внимательные. У Марти перехватило дыхание от обожания и голода, читавшихся во взгляде.

Спустив пижамные штаны на бедра, Криденс стянул белье Марти и толкнулся горячим членом в его пах.

Это было так возмутительно и восхитительно прекрасно, что, не удержавшись, Марти все же прижался к его губам. Криденс шумно вздохнул. Он обхватил длинными пальцами сразу оба члена и двинул сначала вверх, а потом плавно вниз, будто давал время на то, чтобы привыкнуть. Жар тугой кожи, неотрывно смотрящие глаза и четкие движения. Марти вновь накрыл ладонь Криденса своей, задавая ритм. По спине ползли капли пота, виски взмокли, на кончике языка было солоно, когда он задевал им верхнюю губу. Криденс смотрел властно, пугающе, будто Марти принадлежал ему, и это только сильнее подталкивало его к оргазму.

Распахнув глаза, Марти тут же застонал от досады. Он чувствовал себя мокрым, липким и грязным. Откинув голову на подушку, он сунул руку под одеяло – боксеры были в сперме. Марти попытался осторожно вытащить руку, чтобы не запачкать одеяло. Он кончил прямо во сне, как пубертатный прыщавый подросток, даже не подрочив.

— Вот дерьмо, — застонал он, взглянув на испачканную в сперме ладонь. — Дьявол.

Отбросив одеяло, он аккуратно скатился с кровати и забрался в душ, чтобы смыть с себя пот и сперму. Лишь когда он уже блаженствовал под горячей водой, до него дошло, _что именно_ ему приснилось, _что_ заставило его кончить.

Как назло, это был выходной: Криденс бодро встретил его на кухне, даже не подозревая, какие сны посещают его домовладельца. Одно лишь успокаивало Марти – ему удалось выспаться. Но теперь отдохнувший и трезво соображающий мозг еще пуще бунтовал от увиденного.

Марти всеми силами старался вести себя как обычно, но это давалось с трудом. Он наблюдал за ловкими руками, готовящими завтрак на двоих, и вспоминал, как столь же ловко полчаса назад во сне они обращались с его членом. Как ласкали, гладили, сжимали…

Марти опустилл голову и застонал, сцепив ладони на затылке. Криденс бросил заниматься завтраком.

— Все в порядке? — с беспокойством спросил он.

— Да, — не моргнув глазом, соврал Марти. — Голова болит еще с вечера.

— Может, лучше вернуться назад в постель? — предложил тот, на что Марти помотал головой. Только не туда, воспоминания были слишком свежи.

Без аппетита затолкав в себя еду, он поблагодарил Криденса и уже собирался идти снова пытать себя в библиотеке, когда тот мягко и уверенно положил ладонь поверх его руки. Марти затрепетал.

— Наверное, сегодня стоит взять выходной? — спросил Криденс, будто прочитав его мысли. — Можно пойти на задний двор, подышать свежим воздухом.

— Или мы можем пойти куда-нибудь в город, — оживился Марти, лелея надежду убраться подальше от дома. Криденс с сожалением поджал губы.

— Я не могу, — грустно признался он, круша эти надежды. — Частити обещала сегодня зайти ко мне, но я не знаю, в котором часу.

Конечно. Он не мог.

У Марти было стойкое ощущение, что его водят за нос либо же он окончательно помешался. Сегодняшний сон был только тому подтверждением. Но, черт возьми, он никогда не чувствовал себя более счастливым, чем в тот момент.


	5. Chapter 5

— 5 —

Незапланированный выходной Марти Фаранана выдался невероятно сырым с самого пробуждения. Единственная от него польза заключалась в том, что если раньше в пустой и бессмысленный день он начинал себя корить за бездарную трату времени, то сейчас со спокойной совестью мог хоть ненадолго послать к чертям свои переживания.

Криденс с утра в противовес Марти выглядел бодрым, одухотворенным, будто ночью ему тоже привиделся подобный сон, но он не сходил с ума наравне с Марти, а умудрился извлечь из этого нечто ценное для себя.

На этот раз он сидел гораздо ближе на холодной деревянной скамейке, переступив через некоторую отчужденность, и это заставляло Марти еще отчаяннее сомневаться в себе и в их отношениях.

Он смело признавался себе, что между ними возникло «нечто большее». Несуразный термин, способный описать все: от ненавязчивого сближения до «американских горок». Нечто большее складывалось из желания находиться рядом даже в тишине, из совместных завтраков, вольных глупостей, которые позволял себе Марти, пристальных изучающих взглядов Криденса. Это было лишь вопросом времени, как думал Марти, когда же их швырнет в объятия друг друга, и его сон стал лишь тому подтверждением. Оставался вопрос – осознает ли это Криденс или чувствует на интуитивном уровне? Или Марти просто обманывает себя, придумывает взаимные чувства, чтобы не было так одиноко и погано? От самого себя в том числе.

— Чем хочешь заняться после колледжа? — поинтересовался Марти. Он до сих пор не мог похвастаться, что ему было хоть что-то известно о Криденсе. Тот как-то страдальчески усмехнулся и плотнее закутался в плед, глядя на Марти.

— Сбежать отсюда.

Марти демонстративно пожал плечами, изобразив на лице внутреннюю борьбу.

— Не скажу, что идея лишена здравого смысла.

Криденс глубокомысленно кивнул. Уголки его бровей поднялись у переносицы, придавая жалобный вид.

— Куда бы ты поехал?

Марти не знал, почему сформулировал вопрос именно так. Не «поедешь», а именно «поехал бы», словно заранее ставил крест на его желаниях. Отчасти этому способствовал хмурый настрой Криденса.

— Не знаю, — тихо произнес тот себе под нос. — Куда угодно. Дело не в месте, дело в самом факте – быть подальше отсюда. Больше никого не видеть из прошлой жизни. Не ждать очередных нападок. Просто знать, что меня никто не тронет.

Марти не мог сносить бездействие и дальше. На минуту ему пришла отчаянная мысль сбежать прочь из Роклэнда. Вот так запросто взять продать дом и уехать. А заодно прихватить Криденса. Почему бы и нет? Им обоим здесь плохо, он это отчетливо видел. С семьей Криденс виделся редко, а больше его здесь ничто не держало. Однако это тоже следовало проверить, вдруг Марти на себя слишком много берет?

— Ладно, давай не будем о плохом, — предложил он. — У нас и так каждый разговор заканчивается какой-то драмой.

Марти очень надеялся, что его предложение не прозвучало грубо. Судя по тому, как оживился и расслабился Криденс, – это работало.

— У тебя есть девушка? — без подготовки спросил Марти.

— Что, простите?

Криденс наконец-то улыбался, и Марти захотелось спросить у него еще что-нибудь внезапное и обескураживающее, чтобы улыбка стала шире.

— У меня нет девушки, — признался Криденс. — А у вас?

Марти кашлянул. Теперь это походило на то, будто они проверяли топкую болотистую почву на надежность – сможет ли опасная тропа вывести их к берегу?

— Была, — ответил Марти. — Примерно год назад, ее звали Кайя.

Возможно, Марти показалось, или он на самом деле заметил в глазах Криденса облегчение, будто у того камень свалился с души.

— А почему вы расстались?

Марти демонстративно застонал и прикрыл глаза рукой.

— Был ее день рождения. Я выпил больше, чем следовало… и назвал Кайю долбаной сукой при ее друзьях.

Криденс шокированно приоткрыл рот. Марти в ответ скорчил скорбную гримасу.

— Я не горжусь этим поступком, — предупредил он. — Конечно, Билли ее так часто называл. Не при ней, разумеется. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. — Марти понял, что оправдывается. Но искреннеe недоумение на лице Криденса от того, как он обошелся со своей девушкой, здорово его задело. — С другой стороны, учитывая дальнейшие события, ей повезло, что все закончилось именно в тот момент.

— Вы любили ее? — после короткой паузы, вроде минуты молчания по погибшим, спросил Криденс.

— Не знаю, возможно, — искренне ответил Марти. — Во всяком случае я пережил наше расставание легче, чем предполагал.

Он чувствовал, что их разговор превращается в очередной клубок боли, и попытался разрядить обстановку:

— Ладно, со мной разобрались – я хам, и у меня проблемы с выпивкой. Ну а ты? Привлекательный парень, так как вышло, что ты без девушки?

Криденс замялся.

— Они для меня слишком современны. А я довольно старомоден.

— Старомоден, — одобрительно протянул Марти. Криденс картинно засмущался, и Марти не удержался от того, чтобы потрепать его по волосам. Криденс засмущался сильнее, на этот раз искренне.

— Но разве девушки не мечтают о галантном молодом человеке с выправкой и манерами начала прошлого века?

— Может, и мечтают, — пожал плечами Криденс. — Но я не мечтаю о них.

Марти прикусил себе язык, чтобы не спросить, о ком же он тогда мечтает на самом деле. В воздухе повисла недосказанность – вязкая и угнетающая.

— Но ты хотя бы целовался? — усугубил ситуацию Марти. Криденс округлил глаза, и тот примирительно поднял ладони.

— Понял-понял, спросил глупость.

Криденс недоверчиво помотал головой, но не стал спорить с Марти.

Ближе к обеду они перебрались в дом: ноябрь стремительно наступал, и привыкший к более теплому калифорнийскому климату Марти потащил Криденса обратно.

Стоило Марти приблизиться к библиотеке, как Криденс уверенно перехватил его за руку и остановил.

— Сегодня выходной, — напомнил он.

— Да, но я…

— Вам надо отдохнуть. Отдохнуть и после подумать на свежую голову.

Марти не стал спорить, как и вырывать руку из захвата, а лишь тепло посмотрел на Криденса, будто впервые увидел его. Скромный и сдержанный юноша, он умудрился зацепить его так, что Марти становилось страшно: еще немного, и он будет принадлежать ему с потрохами.

Но это был приятный страх. Азарт, если угодно. Он видел, как старомодно ухаживает Криденс, как отвечает фразами с двойным дном – если не подключить фантазию, не сразу заподозришь подвох.

Иначе Марти не мог объяснить, почему тот так заботится о нем, и хотел отвечать тем же, вот только пока не решил каким образом.

Растерянность после сна отступила и больше не пугала. Более того – Марти чувствовал разочарование оттого, что это оказалось сном, потому что ясно понимал – так смело и стремительно Криденс не стал бы себя вести.

Частити так и не появилась в тот день, однако он был омрачен визитом человека, которого Марти ожидал, но меньше всего горел желанием видеть.

Ближе к вечеру прозвенел дверной звонок, когда Криденс увлеченно возился на кухне с ужином, а Марти с нескрываемым интересом наблюдал за его действиям, чувствуя себя почти счастливым. Опьяняюще счастливым. Ему было все равно, что именно готовил Криденс: все его внимание занимали широкие плечи, худые руки и крепкая спина, скрытая рубашкой, подвернутой до локтей.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — предупредил Марти, нехотя покидая Криденса.

Прежде чем открыть, он посмотрел в глазок, ожидая увидеть там Кевина, но на крыльце стояла совершенно незнакомая женщина.

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь? — вежливо спросил Марти, заслоняя собой проход.

— Добрый вечер, — довольно сухо произнесла женщина. Она была ниже Марти. В строгом пальто и шляпе, не хватало только маленькой собачки вроде ши-тсу Чарли Костелло, которую она любила бы больше собственных неблагодарных детей.

— Я мать Криденса. Могу я войти?

— Мать Криденса? — пробормотал Марти и, не контролируя себя, посторонился, будто его сдвинула потусторонняя сила. — Конечно, я сейчас позову его.

Захлопнув дверь, когда женщина вошла, Марти украдкой бросил на нее подозрительный взгляд и быстрым шагом направился через холл в другой конец дома.

— Криденс, — мягко позвал Марти, остановившись на пороге. Тот продолжал увлеченно заниматься ужином, будто ничего не слышал и не видел перед собой, однако резко обернулся, когда его позвали. На губах Криденса замерла умиротворенная улыбка, от которой лицо казалось мягче и моложе. Однако стоило ему присмотреться к настроению Марти, как улыбка тут же угасла. Он нахмурился, подспудно чувствуя угрозу.

— Что-то произошло?

— Там твоя мать.

Криденс отложил нож, развернулся всем корпусом к Марти и обхватил себя руками в защитном жесте.

— Что она хочет? — пренебрежительно спросил он.

— Этого я не знаю. Она сказала, что она твоя мать, и попросила разрешения войти.

Криденс нервно поскреб ногтями подбородок.

— И ты впустил ее? Впустил просто так?

— Это не мое дело, — попытался объяснить Марти, подступая ближе. К его облегчению Криденс не стал пятиться назад, будто ждал, когда он приблизится.

— Я не хочу, — упрямо заявил Криденс, когда он встал почти вплотную. На секунду ему показалось, будто Марти собирается его утешать, но тут он затравленно уставился в сторону холла. — Не хочу с ней разговаривать.

— Эй. — Марти встал почти вплотную, прекрасно понимая, что беззастенчиво пользуется ситуацией, вторгаясь в личное пространство, но не мог спокойно наблюдать за такой острой и болезненной реакцией. Услышав зов, Криденс поднял голову и уставился на него пустыми глазами.

— Помни, я буду рядом, — попытался успокоить его Марти. — Ты уже совершеннолетний и не обязан…

— Я знаю, — не дал ему закончить мысль Криденс. Немного подумав, он положил руку Марти на плечо и слегка сжал его.

Он вышел из кухни, будто направлялся на эшафот, но Марти не стал следовать за ним и вместо этого попытался закончить ужин. Однако когда с другого конца первого этажа послышались громкие голоса, он чертыхнулся, на всякий случай выключил плиту и направился в гостиную.

Криденс сидел на диване напротив матери, и Марти еще не доводилось видеть его таким. Он весь сжался, словно пытался раствориться, слиться с пространством, сильно горбился и смотрел куда-то себе под ноги.

— Вы пока поговорите, а я сделаю нам кофе, — нарушил колкое молчание Марти, появившись на пороге. Его охватило смутное чувство дежавю.

— Чай.

— Что, простите?

— Чай, — терпеливо повторила мать Криденса.

— Чай, — повторил за ней Марти. — Почему бы и нет?

Чувство дежавю стало острее.

— Чай, — повторил себе под нос Марти, оказавшись напротив библиотеки. Он был уверен, что Криденс с матерью услышали его приближение и именно поэтому замолчали.

— Что это на тебе, Криденс? — прозвучал вопрос миссис Бэрбоун, и Марти остановился посреди холла, прислушиваясь.

— Моя старая рубашка.

— Да, но почему только она одна?

— Я дома.

Марти против воли улыбнулся, услышав ответ, и на душе его стало теплее.

— Почему бы тогда не ходить в исподнем? — жестко спросила миссис Бэрбоун. Марти не понравился ее тон.

— Сейчас двадцать первый век, — последовал тихий ответ, на что послышался презрительный смешок.

— Ты совершенно не ценишь то, что я для тебя делала.

Криденс не отвечал. И тогда его мать взялась за него с новой силой:

— Ты стал совсем неуправляем с тех пор, как начал присматривать за дочкой Качадурянов. Совершенно отбился от рук.

— Я уже не ребенок.

— Нет. Но ты _мой_ ребенок.

— Раньше ты говорила обратное, ма, — прозвучал холодный ответ.

Марти не был уверен, следует ли ему вмешаться в этой разговор, полный завуалированных унижений, но Криденс сделал это за него. Он решительно вышел из гостиной и, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, взбежал на второй этаж.

— Криденс, вернись, — строго сказала миссис Бэрбоун, с достоинством выйдя в холл. — Ты не можешь тут находиться и стеснять своим присутствием мистера Фаранана. Ты соберешь свои вещи, и мы покинем этот дом.

— Не думаю, что я хочу, ма, — мрачно и твердо ответил тот. Марти мученически нахмурился, словно у него болели зубы, и неспешно направился к матери Криденса. Та мужественно проглотила подобную наглость, хотя по ней было видно, что если бы не хозяин дома, то она не преминула бы последовать за сыном, чтобы наказать его за вопиющее неуважение.

— Мадам… — попытался привлечь к себе ее внимание Марти. Женщина развернулась к нему – ее ноздри раздувались от гнева, в глазах застыла холодная решимость, лицо окаменело, но она каким-то образом умудрялась держать себя в руках, чтобы не сорваться на эмоции.

— Миссис Бэрбоун, — сухо уточнила она.

— Миссис Бэрбоун, — повторил за ней Марти, — кажется, сейчас не лучшее время…

Он мысленно чертыхнулся про себя, припомнив, что уже дважды говорил то же самое Кевину.

— А оно может стать лучше? — философски заметила миссис Бэрбоун.

— Криденсу двадцать два. Вы не можете заставить его силой идти с вами, он уже взрослый, — попытался объяснить Марти.

— И живет с незнакомым мужчиной, — съязвила она.

— Не таким уж и незнакомым… — заискивающе склонив голову, не согласился Марти.

В чертах миссис Бэрбоун проступило нечто звериное, будто она была коброй, надвигавшейся на кролика.

— Насколько же близко вам удалось познакомиться?

— Миссис Бэрбоун, возможно, вы могли понять превратно природу наших с Криденсом отношений, — попытался защититься Марти, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет в том, что нагло врет и рано или поздно все закончится именно тем, от чего он сейчас так упорно открещивается

— Я не выношу вам никаких обвинений, мистер Фаранан, — тихим уверенным голосом сказала она. — Возможно, это вы могли меня превратно понять. Ответьте себе сами на вопрос, почему вы так могли подумать, и все встанет на свои места в вашей голове.

Марти было нечем крыть.

— Всего хорошего, — сухо закончила она и, не дожидаясь ответной реакции, вышла за порог.

Закрыв лицо руками, Марти тяжело выдохнул. Ему искренне хотелось верить, что Криденс не слышал его разговора с миссис Бэрбоун. Он и сам бы предпочел его не слышать. Все выходило так, будто единственное, что грело его в этом доме, безбожно смешали с грязью, самого же Марти и выставив виновным. Теперь ему было понятно, отчего Криденс сбежал от матери. Жить в такой отравляющей атмосфере, должно быть, невыносимо. Уж если один такой разговор мог пошатнуть стены, которые Марти кропотливо возводил вокруг себя, то чего стоит жить под одной крышей с этой женщиной?

Медленно сосчитав до десяти, он взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж.

— Исчезни, — послышался надломленный голос из-за двери.

Облизав губы, Марти подступил ближе и постучал.

— Криденс?

Ему никто не ответил. Марти посчитал, что это «исчезни» было адресовано ему, но все же нажал на ручку и открыл дверь.

Криденс устроился на постели, свернувшись калачиком и подтянув колени к груди. Он лежал на боку лицом к камину, но Марти давно занимался сценариями и реакциями персонажей, а потому не составило труда представить, что можно прочитать в его глазах. Горечь, болезненную тоску, разочарование, непонимание.

— Она ушла, — успокоил Марти, проходя внутрь и плотно прикрывая за собой дверь.

— Я знаю, — мрачно фыркнул Криденс, сдвинувшись к краю кровати. — Ненадолго.

— Частити сказала ей адрес, — догадался Марти, присаживаясь на кровать рядом с Криденсом и замечая, как его спина и плечи беззащитно напряглись. Но вместо того, чтобы держать дистанцию, Марти погладил его в районе лопаток. К его облегчению, Криденс не сопротивлялся, а его дыхание стало глубже и спокойнее.

— Скорее всего, — согласился он.

— Почему она так строга с тобой? — не смог молчать Марти. Повинуясь неясному, но желанному порыву, он лег на кровать и вытянулся позади спины Криденса, заняв соседнюю подушку.

— Сложно объяснить, почему тот или иной родитель любит или не любит своего ребенка, — глухо ответил Криденс с такой готовностью, будто давно ждал этого вопроса. — Особенно когда ребенок с самого начала не дает повода для нелюбви.

Завозившись на месте, он развернулся лицом к Марти. Глаза его были сухими, воспаленными, будто он давно не спал, а не переживал отступавшую истерику.

— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось наблюдать за этим.

Марти развернулся к нему лицом, устроившись на боку, и встретился с полным затаенной тоски взглядом Криденса. Белки покраснели у самых век, длинные ресницы казались на тон светлее, чем черные брови, густая челка растрепалась, открывая лоб.

— Ты замечательный, — улыбнулся Марти, наблюдая за тем, как бегают зрачки: Криденс рассматривал его лицо, впервые оказавшись настолько близко. Услышав его, он громко шмыгнул носом, будто истерика все же накатывала на него морским прибоем, хоть и запоздало, и он готов был удариться в эмоции. Марти медленно потянулся к его виску и заправил прядь за ухо. — И мне в свою очередь жаль, что тебе пришлось все это пережить.

Криденс смотрел на него с надеждой, пусть и немного затравленно, словно просил забрать из этого кошмара. И тогда Марти поцеловал его.

Поцеловал мягко, неспешно, нежно, ощущая, как трепещут ресницы. Марти боялся, что Криденс оттолкнет его, упрекнет за то, что он пользуется ситуацией и душевной слабостью… Но он ошибался. Криденс отчаянно подался к нему всем телом, своевольно положил ладонь на щеку, не оставляя шанса, чтобы увернуться.

Для двадцати двух лет он целовался неумело, придавая слишком большое значение технической стороне вопроса вместо того, чтобы получать удовольствие.

Не выдержав напора, Марти настойчиво надавил раскрытой ладонью ему на грудь, чтобы отстраниться. Криденс разочарованно застонал и уткнулся лицом в подушку.

— Что я сделал не так? — прохрипел он в нее.

Марти выразительно фыркнул и погладил Криденса по щеке. Тот не шелохнулся, принимая ласку.

— Слишком много думаешь. Расслабься.

— Я не могу расслабиться.

— Тогда предоставь это мне.

Криденс покорно поднял голову, встретившись с ним взглядом, и потянулся рукой к лицу, касаясь двух родинок подушечкой большого пальца. Марти прикрыл глаза, лениво улыбаясь.


	6. Chapter 6

— 6 —

Наутро Марти не сразу удалось осознать, что именно произошло накануне. Он чувствовал себя преступником, сумевшим похитить ценнейший клад из-под носа владельца.

Он прекрасно понимал, что миссис Бэрбоун не отступит так просто. Не после того, как Криденс с ней разговаривал в таком тоне. Как она сама говорила с Марти. По этой женщине сразу было видно, что личных оскорблений она не прощает.

И все же он чувствовал себя величайшим из мошенников и воров, когда поутру обнаружил Криденса на кухне готовящим кофе на двоих. Его расслабленные плечи скрывала от назойливых глаз лишь белая футболка; черные волосы, очаровательно взъерошенные после сна, – в них хотелось зарыться пальцами, вдохнуть их аромат. Хотелось прижать его к себе.

— Доброе утро, — пробормотал Марти ему в шею, зайдя со спины, и поцеловал за ухом.

— Доброе утро, — мягко ответил Криденс.

Вчера они не сделали ничего предосудительного, только целовались, но для Марти это было прекраснее всех страстных ночей с Кайей. От Криденса пахло мылом и молодостью. Марти глубоко вздохнул куда-то ему в плечо.

— Мы движемся слишком быстро? — на всякий случай уточнил Криденс, когда тот обнял его за талию.

— Нет, — успокоил Марти, — но я слишком изголодался по нежности.

— А я тот, кто может ее подарить?

— Больше, чем ты думаешь.

Криденс был горячим, как открытый огонь, и таким же непредсказуемым. Но отчего-то именно рядом с ним Марти чувствовал себя невообразимо спокойным, умиротворенным.

Он медленно провел ладонью по всклокоченным волосам и вдруг нахмурился. Мысли лениво, но отчаянно ворочались в его голове, он пытал что-то припомнить. Что-то важное, пока не…

— Ты не ночуешь в своей спальне? — глухо спросил Марти, уже заранее жалея об этом вопросе, и был прав: Криденс напрягся в его руках.

— Почему ты так решил? — ровным голосом спросил Криденс, но Марти ладонями ощущал его нервозность, касаясь тела через ткань хлопковой футболки.

— Я заходил в твою комнату. Она выглядит так, будто там никто не живет, — объяснил Марти.

— Я бережно отношусь к чужой собственности. К тому же разве изначально я поселился здесь не ради того, чтобы смотреть за домом?

Криденс развернулся вполоборота, чтобы увидеть его лицо, и нахмурился. Ему явно не понравилось то, что он прочел в глазах Марти.

В свою очередь Марти не понравилось это небрежное «чужой». Но слова о доме напомнили ему еще кое о чем, и он посчитал разумным разобраться во всем прямо сейчас, чтобы не откладывать в долгий ящик.

— Раз уж ты заговорил о доме… — ухватился за мысль Марти. Он выпустил Криденса из своих рук и отошел, чтобы налить кофе. — Кевин. Он заходил на днях.

Криденс сглотнул слюну.

— Вот как?

Марти хмуро взглянул на него.

— Сказал, что приходил к тебе, поговорить о своей сестре. А потом ты ушел. И Кевин остался в доме.

Криденс медленно облизал губы, смотря на Марти исподлобья, как пугливый зверь, готовый в любой момент дать отпор или броситься наутек.

— Я опаздывал на работу и думал, что он уже ушел.

— Однако я обнаружил его в библиотеке. Рядом с моими черновиками.

Криденс больше не был расслаблен, он походил на сжатую пружину.

— Ты знаешь, что в этих черновиках? — прямо спросил Марти.

— Сценарий о Кевине Пласкетте. Ты сам мне показывал.

Марти сдержанно кивнул.

— Этот второй Кевин мог их прочесть.

— Это была моя ошибка, — покаялся Криденс. Вся его разморенная утренняя нежность улетучилась. Он был как оголенный нерв.

— Мне не нравится Кевин, не стану скрывать, — серьезно предупредил Марти. — Не знаю, что вас связывает, но это, — он ткнул пальцем куда-то в сторону библиотеки, — моя работа. И бог знает, чем может закончиться то, что о ней станет известно раньше времени.

Марти показалось, что Криденс облегченно выдохнул, будто ожидал худшего и эти ожидания не оправдались.

— Кевин винит меня в смерти сестры, — сказал он.

— То есть? — опешил Марти.

— Что я не досмотрел за ней, — пояснил Криденс.

— Но это чушь! Как… как она умерла?

Криденс испуганно округлил глаза. В этот момент очень некстати у Марти в кармане пижамных штанов зазвонил телефон. Взглянув на экран, он увидел номер своего агента и мученически вздохнул.

— Мы когда-нибудь к этому вернемся, — предупредил он, прежде чем ответить на звонок, и Криденс согласно кивнул.

Звонок агента вынул из Марти всю душу, и он почувствовал себя по-настоящему отвратительно. Врать было неловко и стыдно, но он не мог дать ни одного разумного объяснения тому, что упустил все сроки, когда надо было показать хотя бы сырой набросок сценария. Показать было нечего. История не клеилась в его голове, и он слишком погряз в личных переживаниях вместо того, чтобы окунуться в работу, за которую многие готовы пройти по чужим головам.

Ему стоило отрешиться ото всего, погрузиться в текст, игнорировать всех прочих Кевинов, кроме одного.

Ему не следовало быть таким настойчивым в свое первое за долгое время _волшебное_ утро.

— Ты забыл на кухне кофе, — ничего не выражающим голосом напомнил Криденс, застыв на пороге с кружкой в руках. Марти поднял голову, отвлекаясь от черновиков, в которые пристыженно вцепился после разноса от агента.

— Спасибо, — хрипло проговорил он, когда Криденс с глухим стуком поставил перед ним кружку.

— Средство для прочистки труб.

— Что? — в недоумении переспросил Марти.

— Это было средство для прочистки труб. Родителей не было дома, Кевин ушел на тренировку, — объяснил Криденс дрогнувшим голосом, навалившись бедром на крышку письменного стола. — Накануне забилась труба, и мать Кевина залила все гелем, чтобы прочистить засор. Возможно, она в спешке забыла убрать бутылку или у Селии как-то получилось ее достать. Но меня не оказалось рядом, когда…

— Когда это произошло, — закончил за него Марти. Криденс сдержанно кивнул. — Прости меня, я был несдержан. Последние недели выдались не самыми простыми.

Криденс неопределенно пожал плечами, не смотря в глаза, а уставившись куда-то на руки Марти, лежащие на клавиатуре ноутбука.

— Я заметил, — подтвердил Криденс и сочувственно улыбнулся. — Так что не стоит извиняться. Я просто хотел прояснить все прямо сейчас, чтобы мы больше не возвращались к этой теме.

— Справедливо, — покивал Марти.

Криденс молчаливо оценил развернувшуюся на столе деятельность: кривые стопки исписанных листов, примостившийся посреди этого хаоса ноутбук.

— Я принесу тебе завтрак прямо сюда, — предложил он, отвернувшись и сделав шаг назад. Марти вытянул руку, попытавшись ухватить его за ладонь.

— Эй, — позвал он, и Криденс обернулся. Поднявшись с кресла, Марти подошел к нему ближе. — Не хочу отпускать тебя таким мрачным, — заискивающе проговорил он, взяв кончиками пальцев Криденса за подбородок, и долгим взглядом посмотрел ему в глаза, прежде чем оставить на губах легкий поцелуй.

Криденс немного смутился, но не отвел взгляд; все силы уходили на то, чтобы сохранить спокойное выражение лица, но уголки губ предательски ползли вверх, и Марти не смог не улыбнуться ему в ответ.

— Спасибо за откровенность.

***

Следующие дни Марти практически не вылезал из библиотеки, целиком и полностью посвятив себя сценарию. Звонок требовательного агента и коварно маячащий впереди дедлайн здорово подстегнули его, будто открылось второе дыхание под названием «я боюсь облажаться».

Криденс безмолвным ангелом-хранителем все свободное время присутствовал рядом, и его компания невероятно грела Марти, особенно когда он оставлял работу на несколько минут, чтобы расслабиться.

Из его головы не выходил Кевин Пласкетт. Вместе с Криденсом Марти обследовал весь дом вдоль и поперек, упорно избегая чердака. В этот раз ему больше не чудилось пение или легкие прыжки ребенка, играющего в классики. Дом был спокоен и умиротворен, как сытый спящий зверь, любезно позволивший прижаться к своему боку, чтобы согреться в холодную зимнюю ночь.

Марти уже стал потихоньку забывать, как этот дом семейки Аддамс поначалу пугал его тихим скрипом старых половиц и дребезжанием рассохшихся рам. Особняк был старым, с богатой историей, но теперь, благодаря присутствию Криденса, он обрел особый уют, о котором, должно быть, так мечтала Ева Пласкетт, когда решила приобрести дом европейского образца, отделанный теплым натуральным деревом, с полутемными альковами, навощенным паркетом и причудливыми витражами на окнах.

В комнате Кевина им с Криденсом так и не удалось ничего найти: очевидно, предыдущие хозяева дома, пробывшие в его стенах недолго, отправили на свалку все, что могло хоть отдаленно напоминать о том, кто здесь жил до них. Марти не мог винить за это бывших жильцов и поступил бы точно так же на их месте. Возможно, даже запер бы комнату, чтобы не было соблазна попасть внутрь. Кто мог бы по достоинству оценить трагедию дома – так это какие-нибудь фанатики, помешанные на скандалах. Они бы с гордостью заявляли своим друзьям, что живут в доме убийцы, и приглашали на воскресный ужин с обзорной экскурсией, смакуя «именно в этой бирюзовой комнате в один апрельский четверг одна тысяча девятьсот девяносто девятого года наряд полицейских расстрелял на месте убийцу одиннадцати человек Кевина Пласкетта».

Поразмыслив, Марти решил, что так ему будет даже проще – он сможет составить собственное представление о Кевине, на которое впоследствии будет ориентироваться. Но вот чего он точно не хотел, так это чтобы второй Кевин, с которым он имел несчастье познакомиться, косвенно повлиял на его видение. Впрочем, за все в этой жизни надо платить, и Марти все больше убеждался, что в покое его не оставят. 

Была лишь одна вещь, которую он не мог понять – чем он так провинился перед судьбой, что вынужден пожинать неутешительные плоды? Единственной отдушиной в этом безумном круговороте для него был Криденс. Ради такой награды он был готов пожертвовать многим.

_Сцена. Роковой четверг одна тысяча девятьсот девяносто девятого года. Одноглазая, но по-прежнему жизнерадостная и улыбчивая девочка Селия Пласкетт влетает невесомой бабочкой в кухню, прося Еву заплести ее длинные волосы. Ева почти смирилась с тем, что ее принцесса навсегда останется искалеченной. Почти._

_За столом уже сидит Кевин. Он непривычно напряжен в это утро, лишь зритель догадывается о том, что скоро произойдет, потому что видел трейлер к фильму еще полгода назад, и, затаив дыхание, ждет наступления точки невозврата, кульминации истории._

_Франклин Пласкетт – высокий, крепко сбитый мужчина, – как говорится, «кровь с молоком», совсем не похожий на тонкокостного и жилистого сына, – решительно входит в столовую, дарит жене один из последних поцелуев в их жизни, прежде чем приятельски потрепать Кевина по волосам._

— Может, хватит на сегодня? — устало спросил Криденс, лежа на черном кожаном диване и пристроив голову на подлокотник. — Ты стучишь, как умалишенный, по клавиатуре уже несколько часов.

Мучительно вздохнув, Марти со стоном откинулся на спинку кресла и сладко потянулся, сцепив ладони в замок.

— У меня сроки, — извиняясь, напомнил он.

— Лучше вернуться к этому завтра и оценить все на свежую голову, — лениво посоветовал Криденс, и Марти слегка улыбнулся, наблюдая за ним. Полусонный, обессиленный, он отложил книгу уже около часа назад, но Марти даже не заметил этого, погруженный в напряженную работу над сценарием.

— Наверное, ты прав, — согласился он, отъехал в кресле назад и тяжело поднялся, чувствуя, как все тело задеревенело от неподвижной позы, а глаза устали почти не мигая пялиться в экран. — Который час?

Криденс нехотя перевел взгляд на настенные часы, облизав пересохшие губы, и поежился, жалея, что не захватил плед. На нем снова были белая хлопковая футболка и мягкие домашние штаны, совершенно не вписывающиеся в атмосферу викторианского убранства роклэндского особняка. Сюда бы больше подошла его форма, в которой Криденса среди напыщенных витражей, фурнитуры от Тиффани, ореховых панелей и расписных фресок на стенах можно было бы представить одним из героев «Аббатства Даунтон» или «Госфорд-Парка». Но теплый, уютный, домашний и современный Криденс нравился Марти намного больше. Он казался земным, близким, нужно лишь протянуть руку, чтобы почувствовать его. Ощутить, как волоски встают дыбом на руках от незатейливых прикосновений, услышать, как он затаит дыхание, с влажным звуком оближет губы и облегченно выдохнет, когда рука Марти коснется его смелее, несдержаннее.

— Тебе не обязательно засиживаться допоздна вместе со мной, — резонно заметил Марти, присев на край дивана рядом с Криденсом. — Мог бы давно пойти спать.

Криденс посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего.

— Чтобы ты просидел здесь всю ночь?

— Есть идеи получше? — с намеком спросил Марти, положив ладонь ему на живот, и Криденс перехватил его руку, накрыв ее своей.

— Не надо, — попросил он. — Я не готов.

— Я тоже не готов, — признался Марти. — Никогда не делал подобного с парнями.

— Но?..

— Но не стану скрывать, что хочу попробовать, — внезапно низким, глубоким голосом ответил тот. Криденс шумно выдохнул и, отвернувшись, уткнулся лицом в подлокотник.

— Я не собираюсь тебя принуждать, раз ты не хочешь, — серьезно предупредил Марти.

— Я не сказал, что не хочу. Я сказал, что не готов.

Марти хитро улыбнулся, поглаживая живот Криденса через футболку большим пальцем.

— Я могу это исправить, — пообещал он таким тоном, будто произносил заклинание.

Криденс приподнялся, развернув к нему лицо, и Марти не мог ошибиться, потому что видел в ответном взгляде желание: лютое, страстное, затаившееся на самом дне глаз. Криденс потянулся к Марти, как к магниту, и тот склонился над ним, приблизив лицо.

— Я не сделаю более того, что ты сам мне позволишь, — доверительным шепотом выдохнул он почти в губы и перехватил рукой под затылком. Криденс заворожено кивнул, не отводя взгляд, и первым потянулся за поцелуем.

Внутри Марти клокотал восторг. Не прерывая медленного, вдумчивого, нежного поцелуя, он привстал и осторожно устроился на диване, балансируя на самом краю. Криденс вытянулся вдоль спинки и ухватился за плечо Марти, чтобы не дать ему упасть. Настойчивые пальцы пробрались под его футболку, поглаживая живот рядом с пупком, и он рефлекторно взбрыкнул бедрами, отчаянно желая найти успокоение в своем возбуждении.

Горячие сухие ладони Марти обжигали прикосновениями, будто он попал в ад. Он уже жил в аду. Но если бы ему раньше сказали, что ад может быть таким, то он не сопротивлялся бы столько лет своей участи.

Марти сполз ниже, задирая его футболку до груди, и мягко и влажно засосал кожу под солнечным сплетением. Криденс гортанно застонал.

— Боже, я схожу с ума, — прошептал Марти ему в живот, чуть спуская домашние штаны Криденса на бедра, чтобы погладить ниже пупка густую поросль коротких темных волос. Он чувствовал его возбуждение, видел под тканью очертания затвердевшего от ласк члена, но не смел касаться между ног, потому что дал слово не вести себя слишком смело и откровенно, хотя в душе надеялся, что Криденс уступит. Марти хотел его.

Неожиданно для себя он вспомнил сон, в котором обнаружил Криденса в своей постели и тот уверенно и со знанием дела ласкал его, надрачивал член, поглаживал нежную кожу бедер у самого паха.

— Дьявол, — застонал он, уткнувшись лбом в живот Криденса и кончая прямо в брюки. Сообразив, что произошло, Криденс тяжко выдохнул, облизывая сухие губы и часто и глубоко дыша.

— Я… прости, — обреченно вздохнул Марти, ежась от неприятных ощущений из-за сырого белья.

— Все нормально, — фыркнул Криденс, садясь.

— Нет, я правда…

— Все хорошо, — предпринял он очередную попытку убедить Марти и прыснул от смеха. Тот обреченно сполз с дивана на пол и уткнулся лицом в колени Криденса.

— Обычно я держусь дольше, — глухо произнес он и почувствовал, как пальцы Криденса коснулись его макушки.

— Вставай, — весело попросил Криденс, и Марти поднял голову с его колен, заглядывая в глаза и с облегчением не находя в них ни капли осуждения.

— Надо идти спать, — тоскливо заключил он и звонко чмокнул его в колено.

— В раздельные комнаты? — весело уточнил Криденс, поднявшись с дивана, когда Марти подал ему руку.

Марти с восторгом отмечал перемены: Криденс изменился за то время, что жил с ним. Вместо робкого молодого человека теперь перед ним был уверенный в себе, привлекательный мужчина, не скрывавший своей улыбки. Сковывавший его душу лед, наконец, надломился, и он мог быть самим собой.

— Если ты хочешь, можем вместе, — оживился Марти. — Только спать, ничего больше, я обещаю, — предупредил он.

Криденс склонил голову в притворной задумчивости и слегка улыбнулся: тепло и нежно.

— Но сначала тебе надо в душ, — посоветовал он.

— Пожалуй, — согласился Марти, скептически оценив свою промежность. — Я быстро. — Он чмокнул Криденса в губы и оставил его внизу у лестницы. — Жду тебя наверху! — крикнул он, взбегая по лестнице и перепрыгивая через две ступеньки.

— Жду тебя наверху, — тихо повторил за ним Криденс так, чтобы Марти его не слышал, и с вызовом посмотрел куда-то вглубь темного коридора, ведущего к кухне.

Марти считал, что после стольких месяцев одиночества спать с другим человеком будет непривычно, дико, но он ошибался: казалось, что они делили постель далеко не в первый раз. Криденс целенаправленно занял левую половину кровати, ближе к выходу, словно знал, что Марти спит на правой.

Когда он вернулся из душа, то застал Криденса сидящим по-турецки рядом с изголовьем. В руках он задумчиво вертел рыжий пузырек.

— Что это? — сосредоточенно спросил он, подняв голову, когда Марти вышел из ванной с полотенцем на голове и в липнущих к мокрым ногам пижамных штанах. Для наглядности он встряхнул бутылочку, и таблетки гулко застучали по пластиковому корпусу.

— Мое снотворное, — объяснил Марти, равнодушно протянув ладонь, чтобы забрать лекарство, но Криденс отвел за спину руку, сжимавшую улику.

— Зачем оно тебе? — с легким упреком в глазах спросил Криденс, не успев до конца разобраться в произошедшем, но уже заведомо обвиняя.

— После смерти Билли мне иногда бывает сложно заснуть, — терпеливо объяснил Марти, прекрасно понимая, как настораживающе выглядит подобная находка. — Пока я жил в этом доме, то всего раз принимал их.

Криденс склонил голову, слегка сощурив глаза.

— Хорошо, два.

— Флакон наполовину пустой, Марти, — объяснил он свои сомнения и снова для верности встряхнул пузырек.

Вздохнув, Марти примирительно поднял ладони.

— Если не нравится, можешь забрать, все равно я не собирался больше его принимать.

— А сколько их еще у тебя?

— Господи Иисусе! — вскинулся Марти и с размаху сел на кровать перед Криденсом. — Ты ищешь угрозу там, где ее нет.

Его ладонь легла на щеку Криденса, поглаживая точеную скулу.

— Я рассчитываю, что рядом с тобой мне больше не придется их принимать и я смогу спокойно уснуть.

Криденс с сожалением опустил глаза, понимая, что погорячился, осуждая.

— Прости. — Он протянул вперед руку и раскрыл ладонь, демонстрируя флакон, но Марти не стал торопиться забрать снотворное, пока тот не выронил его сам на одеяло. — Я переживаю за тебя, — тоскливо объяснил свое поведение Криденс и склонился вперед, утыкаясь лбом в его колени.

— Я понимаю, — подбодрил Марти, зарывшись пальцами в черноволосую макушку. Вслепую нащупав флакон, он закинул его в верхний ящик тумбочки и вновь потрепал Криденса по волосам. — Нам правда лучше ложиться, — прошептал он ему на ухо и отстранился.

Криденс живо забрался под одеяло, устроился на боку и сунул ладони под подушку.

— Всю ночь будешь на меня смотреть? — весело спросил Марти, заметив, что Криденс внимательно наблюдает за тем, как он сушит волосы.

— Может, и буду, — пообещал тот, получив в ответ сдавленный смешок.

Бросив влажное полотенце на стул и погасив свет, Марти устроился рядом с Криденсом, лицо которого в полумраке едва можно было различить.

— Спокойной ночи, — прошептал он и целомудренно коснулся его губ.

— Спокойной ночи, — отозвался Криденс. Марти показалось по голосу, что тот улыбался.

Несмотря на щекотливую ситуацию со снотворным, Марти чувствовал себя невероятно комфортно, будто уже привык спать вместе с Криденсом. Они совершенно не мешали друг другу, заняв каждый свою половину постели. Но прежде чем окончательно провалиться в сон, он невольно припомнил момент, когда ему показалось среди ночи, будто на соседней подушке кто-то лежит. Он отчетливо слышал чужое дыхание.

К счастью, поутру он об этом благополучно забыл.

***

На памяти Марти следующее утро было первым, когда он поднялся раньше Криденса. Тот выглядел таким спокойным и умиротворенным, будто ему впервые удалось уснуть за последние лет пятьдесят, так что Марти как можно осторожнее выбрался из кровати, чтобы не разбудить его, и впервые за этот месяц решил самостоятельно приготовить завтрак.

Впрочем, Криденс скоро присоединился к нему, а спустя час был вынужден с сожалением покинуть его. Он порывался остаться дома и никуда не ходить, но Марти настоял, утверждая что так и ему самому, следуя примеру Криденса, будет проще заняться делом, иначе они слишком расслабятся.

Проводив Криденса до порога, Марти поцеловал его на прощание, а после поспешил в кабинет, чтобы из окна посмотреть вслед. Но Криденса на улице уже не было, и Марти досадливо нахмурился.

_Сцена. Мальчик лет восьми, одетый Робином Гудом (какая ирония!), целится из игрушечного лука стрелой с присоской на конце в мишень под одобрительные восклицания Франклина Пласкетта. Юный Кевин пока еще неумелый стрелок и попадает в «молоко» вместо мишени, но это ничуть не его не обескураживает. Ясный летний день, изумрудная лужайка перед домом в лучших традициях фотографий из журналов по ландшафтному дизайну. Рыжие кирпичные стены дома номер 12 по Палисад-Пэрид кажутся оранжевыми на солнце, а окна отражают задний двор подобно тонированным стеклам. Но юный Кевин все равно видит напряженно наблюдающую за ним из кухни Еву. Врожденное чутье: Кевин всегда знает, когда на него смотрит мать._

_Он вскидывает лук, накладывает стрелу, прицеливается… и перед глазами за одну секунду проносятся годы, объектив поднимается от изумрудной лужайки наверх, и перед нами уже не Кевин-ребенок, а Кевин-подросток. Худые ноги, узкие джинсы, детская футболка, почти такая же, в какую он был одет в те годы – несколько секунд назад – когда ему было восемь._

_Кевин вновь накладывает стрелу, целится… отпускает тетиву. Стрела со свистом разрезает воздух и впивается в мишень рядом с яблоком. Франклин, все такой же улыбчивый и почти не изменившийся, радостно вскидывает кулак и дружески хлопает сына по спине. Кевин улыбается._

_Кастинг-менеджер постарался на славу, подбирая актера. Кевин красив. Дьявол всегда красив._

Марти победно нажал точку и следом «Enter». Заложив сцепленные в замок ладони за голову, он откинулся назад и удовлетворенно вздохнул.

«Криденсу должно понравиться», — с надеждой подумал он. Марти не приходилось до этого показывать ему свои наработки, если только тот не читал их сам, оказавшись в одиночестве в библиотеке. Он вообще не был знаком с его творчеством. Кроме, пожалуй, того случая, когда они вместе смотрели «Семь Психопатов». Хотя Марти не особо следил за событиями, подглядывая исподтишка на Криденса, чтобы увидеть его реакцию.

Марти чертыхнулся, услышав звонок. Сначала он решил, что кто-то опять звонит в дверь, но, выйдя в холл, сообразил, что это телефон.

— Алло? — настороженно сказал он, потому что не давал ни одной живой душе этого номера. Агент звонил ему на мобильный, а больше никому не следовало знать, что он поселился в печально известном доме Пласкеттов.

В трубке послышались помехи, как у неработающего телевизора, и Марти поморщился и отодвинул ее подальше от уха.

— Алло, мистер Фаранан? — захрипел телефон, и связь тут же наладилась. — Мистер Фаранан? Моя фамилия Качадурян.

Марти тут же приник к трубке, вжимая ее в ухо.

— Мистер Качадурян, — бодро поприветствовал он.

После единственного визита миссис Бэрбоун в особняк он давно планировал поискать носителей случайно оброненной в разговоре фамилии «Качадурян», но из-за сценария так и не нашел на это времени.

— Вы знаете моего сына Кевина, — сообщил мистер Качадурян. Несмотря на щекотливую тему, голос его звучал жизнерадостно. Судя по всему, отец Кевина был законченным оптимистом, чего нельзя сказать о его сыне, от холодного и саркастичного взгляда которого едва ли не кровь стыла в жилах.

— Мистер Фаранан, я хотел бы извиниться. Знаю, Кев побеспокоил вас своими визитами. Он умный парень, но иногда доставляет хлопоты.

— Это уж точно, — тихо выдавил из себя Марти, разительно оттеняя мистера Качадуряна своим пессимизмом. — Как вы узнали мой номер?

— Я позвонил наудачу. Помнил старый телефон прежних хозяев и понадеялся, что вы его не сменили.

Марти поджал губы, зажмурился и ткнулся лбом в ореховую панель, «выгодно сочетавшуюся с дубовым паркетом», как было расписано на сайте риэлторского агентства Марси.

— Не могу сказать, что ваш сын сделал что-то противозаконное, — ненавидя себя, откровенно признался Марти. «Меня смущает его повышенный интерес ко мне и Криденсу», — додумал он, но не стал озвучивать это вслух.

— После смерти дочери нам пришлось нелегко, — продолжил мистер Качадурян, — мы больше не живем вместе с женой, и мне приходится одному присматривать за Кевином. Хорошо, что есть Криденс. Очень воспитанный и славный мальчик. Кев сказал, что тот поддерживал его в трудный момент.

Брови Марти поползли вверх, но он не стал это комментировать, давая мистеру Качадуряну возможность высказаться.

— Собственно, поэтому он и заходил к вам. Пообщаться с Криденсом. — Он тоскливо вздохнул. — Со мной Кев почти не хочет говорить об этом. Пытается казаться перед отцом взрослым и сознательным мужчиной, но всем нам иногда надо выговориться.

Марти подмывало возразить, объяснить, как же тот заблуждался в своей иллюзии, потому что перед ним «Кев» явно разыгрывал представление, совершенно не выглядев уязвимым подростком. Но мужчина уже потерял жену и дочь, так что кто он такой, чтобы разочаровывать его в этом священном неведении?

— Мне очень жаль, мистер Качадурян, — только лишь и смог он сказать в ответ на его откровение.

— Спасибо вам, мистер Фаранан! — оживленно поблагодарил тот, и Марти предоставил его Франклином Пласкеттом, жизнерадостно трясущим его ладонь в своей большой и широкой лапе. — Спасибо, что выслушали! И за ваше понимание, — добавил он, подводя итог разговора.

Марти решил не рассказывать об этом Криденсу, предпочтя спокойно провести вечер. Однако ночью, когда они разошлись по своим комнатам, не смог преодолеть искушение и залез в верхний ящик тумбочки за оранжевым пластиковым флаконом, отчетливо представляя осуждение в глазах Криденса. Но другого выхода он не видел: мысли разрывали его голову.

Двое ошибавшихся насчет своих сыновей отцов – слишком много для одного крохотного Роклэнда. Две маленькие покойные девочки. Два Кевина. Как хорошо, что снотворное действует эффективно, иначе Марти сошел бы с ума от неутешительных выводов.


	7. Chapter 7

— 7 —

Утром Криденс и в самом деле смотрел на него осуждающе. Он будто пробрался в его голову и, как охотничий пес, почуял там стыд, но не стал это комментировать, хоть Марти и казалось, что он с минуты на минуту услышит из его уст обвинение.

Криденс почти не оставлял его в одиночестве, по пятам следуя тенью, так что Марти это даже начало слегка досаждать. Впрочем, он эгоистично извлекал выгоду из его присутствия, пытаясь откровенными мыслями вытеснить тревоги. Криденс упрямо не давался, будто наложил на Марти целибат, позволяя не больше, чем поцелуи и легкие прикосновения через одежду, но Марти было достаточно и этого, чтобы смутить непримиримого строптивца.

Будь на месте Марти Фаранана кто-то другой – счел бы себя за счастливчика: престижная творческая работа, красивый богатый дом, привлекательный любовник – что еще может быть нужно мужчине, чтобы почувствовать удовлетворение от жизни? У Марти не было ответа, но полноценно прочувствовать это самое удовлетворение не получалось.

Вечером Криденс сам напросился в комнату Марти «просто спать», и тот уступил. О таблетках больше и речи не шло, теперь Марти занимал вопрос, как перевести их с Криденсом отношения в новую плоскость. Но он откровенно признавал, что оказался недостаточно убедительным даже не потому, что его останавливал Криденс, а потому что боялся сам.

Сцена. Сцена. Сцена. Неделя пролетела в мгновение ока. Теперь Криденс без стеснения лежал на диване с книгами, и при движении скрипящая под ним кожа действовала умиротворяюще, воскрешая в памяти моменты, когда они оказывались на том же диване вдвоем, поглощенные друг другом.

Марти бесстыдно отвлекался от сценария и Кевина, предаваясь фантазиям, и все тот же кожаный скрип возвращал его к действительности.

Но чего Марти точно не хотел, так это очередного звонка.

_Сцена. Пятничный вечер. Марти Фаранан поднимается с кресла и идет в холл, как на Голгофу, заранее предвкушая что-то, что может опять не дать спокойно спать по ночам._

_Фоном саундтрек, смутно напоминающий граммофонную музыку. Легкая мелодия на фортепиано, хриплый вокал старинной аудиозаписи. Марти касается ладонью теплого дерева, бросает взгляд на витраж двери, смотрит в глазок…_

_Игла соскакивает с граммофона, пластинка продолжает сипло прокручиваться вхолостую._

Тряхнув головой, Марти опомнился, осознав, что все еще сидит в библиотеке.

— Я пойду открою, — предложил Криденс, но Марти резко сорвался с места, опережая его.

— Не надо, не ходи. Вдруг там твоя мать?

Криденс задумчиво сощурил глаза, но все же кивнул, и Марти поспешил в холл. Как и в своем видении, он сжал пальцы на ручке и заглянул в глазок. На пороге стоял высокий крепкий мужчина с широким лицом и добродушной улыбкой, не предвещающей ничего дурного. Отворив засов, Марти вышел на крыльцо, зябко кутаясь в вязаную серую кофту.

— Мистер Фаранан? — уточнил мужчина, и тот кивнул. — Я звонил вам на неделе.

— Мистер Качадурян, — догадался Марти, профессионально оценивая гостя и отмечая, что не сильно ошибался, когда составлял по голосу визуальный портрет. — Я могу вам чем-то помочь? — машинально спросил он, в очередной раз успев пожалеть о своей вежливости, опережающей реальное желание помогать.

Качадурян немного смущенно улыбнулся, что при его габаритах смотрелось слегка инфантильно и трогательно. Он по всем пунктам подходил под описание классического американского отца: глава семьи, способный ради близких побороть медведя гризли, выделяющий карманные деньги, даже если те шли на всякую гадость, о которой он, конечно, не догадывался, предпочитая прятаться от действительности за розовыми очками идеальной жизни.

— Вообще-то да, — все же признался он, успев разыграть целый спектакль-пантомиму, пока принимал решение, как преподнести новость. — Эй, Кев! — Он обернулся, и Марти только сейчас заметил знакомую фигуру. Внутри все съежилось от дурного предчувствия. — Подойди.

Кевин шустро взбежал на крыльцо, встав рядом с отцом. На нем снова были детские, не по фигуре, вещи… Марти невольно вспомнил, что Криденсу тоже была тесна форма. Но если на нем это смотрелось нелепо и жалко, то Кевин каким-то образом умудрялся делать из этого некий культ, стиль, демонстрируя окружающим, как одежда пережимает все стратегически важные места, и заставляя их чувствовать себя неловко.

— Давай, — подбодрил Кевина отец, качнув головой в сторону хозяина дома, будто общался с десятилетним. Марти ошеломленно наблюдал за проступившей на лице Кевина покорностью. Черты стали мягкими, невинными, глаза были полны раскаяния.

— Мистер Фаранан, я хотел бы принести свои искренние извинения за те два раза, когда побеспокоил вас своим присутствием. Клянусь, это больше не повторится.

Марти снисходительно кивнул, но не поверил ни единому слову. Зато мистер Качадурян, кажется, поверил: он от души хлопнул сына по спине, отчего тот покачнулся на месте, и широко улыбнулся, гордясь «Кевом».

— Спасибо, Кевин, — поддержал Марти, внимательно следя за парнем, но тот играл превосходно, не оставляя шансов ненаблюдательному обывателю усомниться в его словах.

— Есть еще одна вещь, мистер Фаранан, — хмуро произнес Качадурян. — Мне нужно уехать на выходные к жене. Возможно, даже до среды. Но я не могу взять с собой Кевина из-за учебы.

Марти скептически покосился на Кевина, но лицо того было непроницаемо.

— Кевин мне сказал, что с учебой покончено, — припомнил Марти. Качадурян по-доброму усмехнулся и еще раз хлопнул Кевина по спине.

— Мальчишки, — заключил он. — Хотят казаться бунтарями.

— Да-а, — хладнокровно протянул Марти, — это уж точно. — И в этот момент до него наконец дошла истинная причина визита. — Вы хотите, чтобы я…

Недосказанность повисла в воздухе, но Качадурян не стал торопить события и договаривать за ним.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я, — вновь повторил Марти, до последнего надеясь, что его остановят, — присмотрел в эти дни за Кевином? Разве он уже не взрослый и самостоятельный молодой человек, способный позаботиться о себе?

Качадурян пытливо взглянул на Кевина, будто проверяя его потенциал к самостоятельности.

— Сестра Кевина умерла в том доме, и я не хочу оставлять его там одного.

— А как же друзья? — выдвинул отчаянный аргумент Марти, уже догадываясь, что услышит в ответ.

— У Кева почти нет друзей, — понурил голову Качадурян, подтверждая опасения. — Зато с вами живет Криденс.

— Мне показалось, что с Криденсом они не очень ладят.

Марти даже начало немного забавлять, что они разговаривали о Кевине в третьем лице, будто Кевин не стоял рядом, но тот не подал и виду. Марти нехотя представил себя на его месте и задумался, что чувствовал бы сам? Воспитательные меры миссис Бэрбоун были слишком суровы, мистер Качадурян оказался ее полной противоположностью, но и это было крайностью, хотя заботу одинокого отца можно было понять. Развод, смерть дочери. Неудивительно, что он так переоценивал Кевина.

Дом семейки Аддамс грозил перерасти в гротескное подобие Неверлэнда со сбежавшими из семей мальчишками.

Но все же Марти было страшно вообразить, что Кевин Качадурян останется с ним под одной крышей даже не на целые выходные, а хотя бы на один день.

Был ли это защитный механизм от отца? С другой стороны, если бы он хотел спрятаться от удушливой опеки и внимания, то вряд ли стал бы ранее досаждать Марти. Но сейчас даже не было веского контраргумента, потому что в данный момент Кевин напоминал примерного сына и прилежного ученика. Единственный щит, который имелся у Марти – собственное нежелание.

— Но ведь вы уезжаете на выходные к матери Кевина, — ухватился он за соломинку.

Качадурян тяжко вздохнул и сочувственно посмотрел на сына.

— Кевин с ней уже много лет в ссоре, — озвучил он неприятную правду. — Послушайте, мистер Фаранан, я вам заплачу…

Марти мысленно застонал. Это было уже слишком, хоть он и испытывал финансовые трудности.

— Мистер Качадурян… — проговорил он, и тот понимающе кивнул.

— Ладно, Кев, пошли, — велел он сыну. — Простите еще раз за беспокойство.

Он гордо направился в сторону дороги, и Кевин напоследок кивнул Марти в знак прощания, продолжая притворяться: с его лица не сошла гримаса раскаяния. В холл позади Марти заинтересованно выглянул Криденс и послал вопросительный взгляд, когда тот обернулся.

Марти знал, что пожалеет об этом.

— Мистер Качадурян, — окликнул он, выскочив на улицу, и тот остановился. — О каких деньгах может идти речь?

На порог вышел Криденс; Кевин задумчиво уставился на старого знакомого, но тот упрямо игнорировал обращенный на него взгляд. Мистер Качадурян, напротив, приветливо помахал ему и получил в ответ почтительный кивок.

— Мне будет неловко брать с вас деньги. Кевин может остаться на выходные.

Марти спиной ощущал, как Криденс прожигает его взглядом.

— Мистер Фаранан, право, не стоит, — тут же начал сопротивляться Качадурян, что Марти откровенно не понравилось. Он не хотел, чтобы все обстояло так, будто ему еще и придется уговаривать. Раз уж он был готов на такую жертву, то и хотел остаться жертвой, которую пригвоздили к земле обстоятельства.

— Пусть приходит, — отрезал Марти, не смотря на Кевина, но кожей чувствуя, что тот улыбается. Не саркастично, а как нормальный ребенок, которому родители друга разрешили остаться на пижамную вечеринку.

— Спасибо вам. — Качадурян сердечно поблагодарил Марти, сжимая его ладонь, как и в видении ранее, своей широкой крепкой лапой.

***

Почти весь остаток дня Криденс смотрел на него волком: в его взгляде читалось осуждение и почему-то жалость. Марти искренне надеялся, что тот понимал – выбора у него не было. Чертов альтруизм.

Несмотря на выходной в колледже, Криденс ушел на несколько часов на работу, и это время Марти посвятил сценарию, но не мог полноценно погрузиться в работу, потому что не получалось отделаться от ощущения, что за ним наблюдают.

И все же тревоги оставили его, когда он стал укладываться спать.

В дверь громко постучали, и после того, как Марти на автомате крикнул «открыто», в спальню вошел Криденс. Он был после душа: кутался в пушистый махровый халат, влажная челка липла ко лбу, лицо раскраснелось от горячей воды.

— Я подумал, — решительно и торопливо проговорил Криденс, проходя в центр комнаты и замирая перед Марти, — это последняя ночь, когда мы одни… — Он взялся за пояс и стал развязывать узел, смотря вниз, а не на Марти. Тот затаил дыхание, гипнотизируя взглядом пальцы, боровшиеся с кушаком.

Криденс ухватился за полы и развел халат в стороны. Он был полностью обнажен.

— Я хочу тебя, — уверенно заявил он и шагнул ближе. Вместо желания Марти охватили смущение и неловкость. Он не знал, как справиться с собой, чтобы смотреть на лицо и не опускать взгляд ниже покрытой черными волосками груди. — И я знаю, что ты тоже хочешь, — опередил его Криденс. Картина была поистине невероятна.

_Сцена. Криденс посреди спальни Марти Фаранана. Полностью голый, за исключением неубедительно скрывающего наготу халата. Высокий, подтянутый, соблазнительный и нерешительный, несмотря на свою браваду. Трогательно топорщащиеся от холода или возбуждения соски с маленькими ареолами, по-мужски волосатая грудь, черные курчавые волосы в паху и гладкая дорожка от лобка к пупку. Внушительных размеров член, еще неокрепший, легкий румянец на щеках, который можно списать на разгоряченность после душа. Стройные ноги, узкие бедра. Марти согласен даже просто любоваться им, боясь прикоснуться и обнаружить, что это всего лишь мираж. Совсем как в том сне._

Криденс подошел вплотную, почти соприкасаясь коленями, и посмотрел на Марти сверху вниз.

— Я… ошеломлен, — признался Марти, смотря ему в глаза и боясь ненароком дотронуться. — Но я не могу так… сразу.

Он осекся на полуслове, когда Криденс, приблизившись вплотную, ткнулся полусогнутым коленом между его расставленных ног в бортик кровати.

— А так можешь? — призывно спросил Криденс, пытаясь перебороть собственное волнение. Он взял ладонь Марти и прижал ее к низу живота. Его отчаянный взгляд был полон смущения, страха, желания. Но чего Марти там не находил, так это сомнения. Он мягко прижал ладонь к коже, слегка поглаживая кончиками пальцев, испытывая непознанный ранее восторг, когда другой человек отдает себя – свои душу и тело. Безраздельно.

Даже в самых смелых мечтах Марти не признавался себе, что он любит Криденса, а тот любит его. Теперь он знал.

Высвободив руку, он устроил ладони у него на талии, касаясь ягодиц кончиками пальцев, и поцеловал под ребрами. Криденс удивленно выдохнул, будто не ожидал этой нежности, представляя все в уме более яростным, болезненным, безумным, но никак не размеренным. Он рефлекторно сжал колено Марти между ног, зачарованно перебирая пряди его волос, задевая уши, поглаживая виски, пока тот обжигал поцелуями, вслепую изучая губами живот и грудь.

Грустно выдохнув и задрав голову вверх, Марти прижался подбородком к животу Криденса, печально заглядывая в его глаза. Тот возвышался над ним – нагой и благосклонный, как библейский святой, дарящий страждущему самое сокровенное, принимающий поклонение и обожание. Он наблюдал за ним, склонив голову, не торопя и не отрекаясь от своего решения. В его глазах горела не испепеляющая страсть, но любовь и внимание.

Облизав губы, Марти поцеловал его в солнечное сплетение.

— Я схожу по тебе с ума, — прошептал он, и Криденс мягко улыбнулся, будто эти слова были всем, что он когда-либо хотел услышать.

Перехватив крепче за талию, Марти настойчиво повалил его на себя, и Криденс насмешливо фыркнул, упав сверху.

Член упирался в пах Марти, а кожа на ощупь была мягкой, гладкой и горячей после душа. Немалый вес не смущал, наоборот, Марти находил опьяняющей мысль, что Криденс мог без труда остановить его, сдержать физически, направить, когда поднаберется опыта.

_Сцена. Марти Фаранан повержен. Распластан на постели, подмят, как безвольная кукла. Отныне себе он больше не принадлежит, его обнаженный триумфатор сидит на его бедрах, настойчиво подаваясь вперед, чтобы на каждом толчке вжаться в него пахом. Марти изнывает, мечется под ним, но руки Криденса крепко держат за запястья, прижимая к кровати. В глазах власть, торжество и неизменное обожание, словно Марти – самый ценный и важный приз._

_Штаны пристали к взопревшим от неутолимой агонии ногам. В паху горячо от прилившей к члену крови и липко от пота. Марти лениво ерзает под Криденсом, не желая освободиться, пока тотс не отпускает его запястья, даря возможность гладить бедра и ягодицы, поддразнивать пальцами, потому что доверяет ему._

Обняв Криденса левой рукой за талию, Марти перекатился набок, и Криденс сполз с него на одеяло. Он смотрел с восторгом и легким безумием и неверием, по всей видимости, не до конца осознавая, что сам решился на столь смелый шаг. А еще там было нетерпение. Нетерпение от нежной медлительности Марти, желавшего растянуть этот вечер до бесконечности, потому что понимал – в ближайшее время покоя больше не будет.

Он потянулся к Криденсу за поцелуем, и тот с готовностью ответил, касаясь слегка заросшей щеки и не торопя, пусть и хотел обратного. Давая Марти время решиться переступить финальную черту, на которой тот оступался до этого десятки раз, удерживаемый самим Криденсом.

Возможно, Марти беспокоился, что тот вновь его остановит? Криденс бы охотно поверил в это еще утром, если бы не лежал сейчас полностью обнаженным.

Напоследок влажно мазнув губами по подбородку, Марти откатился в сторону и сполз с кровати, чтобы раздеться. Задрав футболку до груди, он так и застыл, взглянув на Криденса. Его волосы растрепались, покрасневшие губы припухли от поцелуя, длинные ноги свисали с кровати. Заметив пристальное внимание Марти, он смущенно отвернулся, уткнувшись лицом в одеяло, но возбужденный член, дернувшись, выдавал с головой его истинное настроение.

Стащив футболку и штаны вместе с бельем и бросив их на пол, Марти подошел к нему и коснулся его стопы. Криденс протестующе взбрыкнул ногой и недоуменно посмотрел, но Марти лишь улыбнулся, ухватив его за щиколотку, поднял безвольную ногу и погладил свод длинной стопы. Криденс вопросительно выгнул бровь, но не стал возражать. Каким-то непостижимым образом он умудрялся совмещать в себе невинность и порочность, спокойно лежа на спине обнаженным и не прикрываясь стыдливо ладонями, как и не краснел из-за наготы Марти. Это цепляло сильнее всего, хотя было очевидно, что никакого сексуального опыта он не имел.

Стоило Марти вновь оказаться на постели лицом к лицу с Криденсом, как он испытал острое чувство дежавю. Лихорадочно-горячий сон. Он оказался прав: настоящий Криденс вел себя совершенно иначе. Настойчивый, но податливый, робкий в своей откровенности и жадный до прикосновений, но скромный в проявлении своих желаний.

Вовлекая его в еще один поцелуй, Марти за талию притянул Криденса ближе, удобнее перехватил за ягодицу и толкнулся ему навстречу. Криденс до боли закусил губу, чтобы не застонать. По неопытности он не знал, куда девать руки: одна оказалась зажата под ним, вторая то беспокойно лежала на бедре, то тянулась к плечу Марти. Он снова слишком много думал, как во время их первого поцелуя, вместо того, чтобы отдаться ощущениям. Эта нервозность поневоле передавалась и партнеру: Марти сбивался в поцелуе, ладонь монотонно блуждала по пояснице. Это было неправильно.

— Ты нервничаешь, — заключил Марти, прервав поцелуй, и облизал губы.

— Я не… — надломленно прошептал Криденс и откатился назад, закрыв лицо ладонями, чтобы не видеть его лица. — Да, — глухо пробормотал он.

— Доверься мне. Помнишь? — Марти навис над ним, целуя в бок. Криденс невнятно кивнул. — Тогда расслабься, — посоветовал он.

Марти словно задался целью не пропустить ни одного дюйма кожи. Он мягко скользил губами по груди, животу, целовал локти, пока Криденс продолжал закрывать ладонями лицо. Облизывал солоноватую кожу на бедрах, ненавязчиво лаская его член, чтобы ввести в бессознательный ступор, и желание лишний раз думать просто отпало.

Немного погодя Марти почувствовал осторожно касающиеся волос пальцы, неторопливо поглаживающие, словно проверяя, как далеко им позволят зайти. Это подстегнуло к следующему шагу: он взял головку в рот. И вот тогда Криденс хрипло вздохнул, душа в себе стон.

Марти самому прежде не приходилось делать ничего подобного, так что он, пунцовея как рак, заблаговременно поискал информацию в интернете. Получать минет и делать его оказалось совершенно не одним и тем же: вместо того, чтобы испытывать удовольствие, нужно было помнить об удовольствии партнера, зубах, языке, руках. Не сосать монотонно, давая привыкнуть к новым ощущениям, а каждый раз пытаться удивить, открыть новую грань, раздвинуть стены, чтобы в награду услышать судорожный всхлип.

— Я не могу так. Я… — прохрипел Криденс. — Я не хочу получать удовольствие один.

Марти выпустил его член изо рта и устроил подбородок на бедре совсем рядом с возбужденным членом.

— Но я получаю, — невинно улыбнулся Марти.

— Но не так.

Марти милосердно подполз к нему, и Криденс горячечно прижался всем телом, отчаянно толкаясь вперед бедрами и тычась скользкой от смазки и слюны головкой в лобок. Теперь Марти был доволен: ему удалось распалить Криденса, чтобы тот потерял контроль над собой и забыл о приличиях, ласкал его тело в ответ, жадно отвечая на поцелуи, и приглушенно стонал в рот.

Совсем как в том сне Марти взял их члены в ладонь. Криденс отстранился, хрипло дыша, и он приник губами к его горлу, целуя крепкую шею, линию челюсти, под подбородком.

Марти упивался его раскрепощенностью, голодом до прикосновений. У Криденса, доселе не знавшего ласки, но отчаянно нуждающегося в ней, теперь будто сорвало предохранитель, отвечающий за здравомыслие и скромность. Он жарко проникал скользким от слюны языком в рот Марти, ласкал нёбо, как научился во время их поцелуев. Только сейчас Криденс был в сто крат отчаяннее, предвкушая, что в этот раз все закончится оргазмом, будто поцелуй был метафорой полового акта и он хотел получить от Марти все, чего хотел.

Его горячие ладони влажно скользили по покрывшейся испариной спине, короткие ногти нежно царапали кожу, оставляя полосы. Но Марти было этого мало. Он хотел удерживать Криденса за взмокший затылок во время поцелуев, продолжая дрочить им одновременно.

— Ляг, — сбиваясь на вдохах, попросил Марти.

— Но я… — потрясенно прошептал в ответ Криденс, облизывая пухлые багровые губы, и Марти застонал от бессилия, представив, как бы они растянулись в виде буквы «о» на его члене.

— Ляг на другой бок, — повторил Марти, и Криденс ошеломленно взглянул на него, но без лишних вопросов повернулся спиной. Устроившись вплотную, Марти жадно слизал солоноватую испарину с лопатки и прижался пахом к ягодицам. Конечно, без смазки это оказалось не так гладко, но пота на внутренней стороне бедер хватило для фрикций.

Подхватив левую ногу Криденса под коленом, он приподнял ее, чтобы удобнее прижаться под мошонкой, ощущая щекочущие волоски в паху.

Марти с чувством слегка прикусил плечо, и Криденс сдавленно зашипел, поддавая ему навстречу задом. Марти получал неописуемое удовлетворение от того, _как_ Криденс отдавался ему. Левой рукой он продолжал дрочить ему, пока тот не кончил, касаясь губами коротких взмокших волос на загривке. Но вместо того, чтобы блаженно обмякнуть после оргазма, Криденс с силой сжал вспотевшие бедра, пока Марти продолжал яростно толкаться, касаясь лобком упругих аппетитных ягодиц.

Кончив, он захрипел и навалился Криденса, лениво и бездумно целуя его плечи и шею в знак благодарности.

— Ты сумасшедший, — прокомментировал Криденс не своим голосом, обессилено рухнув на кровать. Марти слегка напрягся, будто это прозвучало как констатация факта, а не комплимент его сексуальному опыту.

— Сам не лучше, — усмехнулся он ему между лопаток, чтобы заглушить тревогу в груди.

Криденс насмешливо фыркнул и развернулся к нему лицом, чтобы нежно и лениво поцеловать.

Марти многое хотелось сказать, но это бы только испортило все, что было между ними минутами ранее, и потому он легко поцеловал его в лоб и попытался подняться.

— Нам не помешает душ, — заключил он и окинул взглядом сбитую постель и испачканное в сперме одеяло. — И… надо сменить белье.

— Я останусь на ночь, — напомнил Криденс, нехотя поднимаясь с кровати, когда Марти протянул ему руку.

— Я бы ни за что и не отпустил тебя после такого, — улыбнулся Марти, и Криденс прижался к нему, обнимая за липкие от пота плечи и ни капли не смущаясь того, что они оба были обнажены.

«Я люблю тебя», — подумал Марти, но побоялся сказать это вслух. Особенно сейчас, когда они стояли в таком виде после почти-секса. Но все же ему показалось, что в глазах Криденса безошибочно угадывалось ответное невысказанное признание.

***

Наутро Марти проснулся в постели один. С тоской взглянув на пустую подушку, он улегся обратно, не желая вставать и упрямо оттягивая наступление дня, будто все мог бы исправить тот факт, что он не покинет постели.

Еще перед сном он тешил себя мыслями, как они с Криденсом вместе проснутся, будут лениво дурачиться, смущаясь друг друга из-за прошлой ночи, пока разгорающаяся с каждым днем связь между ними не возьмет верх. Криденс, судя по всему, считал иначе. И вместо того, чтобы разделить утро, он предпочел найти предлог, чтобы сбежать. Конечно, Марти не хотел давить и требовать, чтобы он шел наперекор себе, торопить события, но полумрак пустой одинокой спальни действовал на него угнетающе.

Провалявшись минут десять, он все же решил встать, и только успел оторвать голову от подушки и откинуть в сторону одеяло, как снаружи надавили на ручку и дверь приоткрылась.

— Ты проснулся, — обрадовался Криденс и, толкнув плечом дверь, вошел в комнату, держа в руках поднос.

— А ты бросил меня в постели одного, — без упрека прокомментировал Марти и все же выбрался из постели. Еще с ночи он был полностью обнажен, но это ни капли не смутило Криденса, будто он уже привык видеть его без одежды.

— Я принес тебе завтрак, — объявил он, устраивая поднос на краю кровати, и уселся на свою половину, подсунув подушку за спину.

— Еще со вчерашней ночи вы не перестаете меня удивлять, мистер Бэрбоун, — улыбнулся Марти и скрылся в ванной.

— Я и сам не перестаю себя удивлять, — крикнул ему Криденс, — просто сегодня ты сам знаешь какой день. Мне хотелось, чтобы утро началось приятно.

— Суббота? — прикинувшись идиотом, уточнил Марти, выглянув из ванной. Криденс в ответ закатил глаза.

— Кевин.

— Его отец сказал, что вы неплохо ладите, — припомнил Марти, вернувшись в постель. Чтобы сгладить поднятую тему, он склонился к Криденсу и поцеловал его через футболку в плечо, прежде чем подтащить к себе поднос. — Есть что-нибудь, что мне следует знать?

Криденс напряженно задумался, прислушиваясь к себе.

— У Кевина с матерью были сложные отношения, — наконец ответил он, наблюдая за рукой Марти, потянувшейся за чашкой. — Когда я присматривал за его сестрой, миссис Качадурян очень тепло ко мне относилась. Мне кажется, что Кевин ревновал.

По его голосу Марти догадался, что он не один раз задумывался об этом.

— При недостатке внимания, учитывая работу и заботу о младшем ребенке – такое возможно, — философски заметил Марти, прежде чем сделать глоток и подцепить с тарелки тост.

Криденс уклончиво кивнул, признавая его правоту.

— Наверное, проблема Кевина в том, что он сам намерено отталкивает… — печально добавил он. Марти ни разу не задумывался о Кевине в подобном ключе. Ему было плевать по большому счету на мальчишку, он лишь хотел, чтобы тот держался подальше от него и дома. — Я пытался быть ему другом, но иногда мне кажется, что он все равно ненавидит меня. Хотя за годы знакомства мы смогли найти какой-то общий язык. — Криденс хмуро заломил руки. — Думаю, это из-за одиночества.

Марти заботливо погладил его по колену, и Криденс заглянул в его глаза. Сейчас он казался невероятно ранимым. И, боже правый, он на самом деле сочувствовал Кевину, тогда как сам Марти считал того опасным и лицемерным.

— Спасибо, что рассказал. — Он сделал паузу для очередного глотка кофе. — Поэтому он отыскал тебя? Из-за одиночества?

Криденс смотрел в его глаза с грустью и любовью.

— Скорее всего. Пусть и не хочет этого признавать, но привязанности всегда возникают, как бы от них ни открещивались. И тогда ты уже не можешь жить без этого человека. Вернее, можешь… но это уже будет не то. Полагаю, это из-за отношений с матерью.

— У Кевина есть отец, — напомнил Марти, слизав с губ крошки.

— Кевин не воспринимает его всерьез, — покачал головой Криденс и наконец-то взял с подноса еще горячую чашку кофе.

— И я его в этом понимаю, — против воли улыбнулся Марти, вспомнив визит мистера Качадуряна.

Их разговор если и не пролил свет на ситуацию, то хотя бы сделал ее понятнее. Страдающий от собственного ума молодой человек, считающий других недостаточно разумными не из-за высокомерия (хотя и без него не обходилось – Кевину явно были чужды снисхождение и терпимость), но из-за того, что отказался принять несовершенность и искренность людей. Марти всегда философски относился к чужой узколобости. Кевина это раздражало.

***

Ближе к полудню Марти поувствовал, что готов, как прилежный ученик, занимавшийся перед экзаменом и уверенный в своих силах. На этот раз звонок в дверь не стал для него сюрпризом, и он бодро пошел открывать в компании Криденса, чтобы поприветствовать гостя.

Он не знал, какую тактику собирался изначально выбрать Кевин, потому что во время визита с отцом тот искусно притворялся добропорядочным сыном. Но вид Марти и Криденса, походивших на счастливую семейную пару, встречающую племянника на Рождество, был, очевидно, отнюдь не тем, что он ожидал увидеть с порога.

— Привет, Кевин, — первым заговорил Криденс. Кашлянув, Марти последовал его примеру.

— Простите за беспокойство и спасибо, что согласились на просьбу моего отца, — вежливо проговорил Кевин, определившись с манерой поведения. Он залез в передний карман узких джинсов, выудил оттуда клочок бумаги и протянул его Марти. — Это его телефон. Если возникнут какие-то… сложности.

Марти дружелюбно кивнул, приободрившись, что мистер Качадурян позаботился об этом, и пропустил Кевина в дом.

— Наверное, стоит сначала показать тебе твою комнату, — рассудил он, стараясь не коситься на Криденса, и не оглядываясь направился к лестнице. Кевин молча последовал за ним, пройдя совсем рядом с Криденсом, так что еще немного – и мог бы задеть его плечом. Марти интуитивно отметил, что для своего возраста тот оказался довольно высок, лишь немного уступая Криденсу. Достаточно высок, чтобы дотянуться до ручки чердачного люка.

За любовными утехами и работой над сценарием он и думать забыл о чердаке и детском пении, доносившемся оттуда. По правде говоря, он не горел желанием подниматься туда: факт, что в доме оставались неизученные территории, угнетал. Возможно, имело смысл принять предложение Криденса и проверить чердак вместе…

— Это комната Криденса, — указал Марти, оказавшись на втором этаже. Кевин подступил почти вплотную, разглядывая дверь.

— Он все еще ночует там? — Он лукаво прищурился, быстро взглянув на Криденса, на лице которого застыло нечитаемое выражение.

— Да, — бодро ответил Марти, желая поскорее увильнуть от неудобного вопроса. — Время от времени. — Проследив за реакцией Криденса, он решил сразу поставить Кевина на место: — Надеюсь, что впредь мы избежим личных вопросов.

Глаза Кевина испуганно округлились, рот приоткрылся, как у выброшенной на берег рыбы.

— Простите, я перешел границы, — почтительно кивнул он, и Марти захотелось закатить глаза, хоть он до сей поры прокручивал в голове их с Криденсом диалог.

— Кевин, — терпеливо проговорил он, — ты сколько угодно можешь изображать перед своим отцом прилежного сына, но передо мной притворяться не надо. — Марти развел руками. — И перед Криденсом тоже не надо.

Кевин широко улыбнулся, вытягивая полные губы в узкую линию, напоминающую тонкий серп месяца.

— Договорились.

Марти мысленно глубоко выдохнул: он переживал, что подобное заявление будет воспринято более радикально.

Указав рукой в конец коридора, Марти направился дальше мимо светильников от Тиффани и белых стен.

— На третьем этаже комнаты не в том состоянии, чтобы в них можно было ночевать, так что могу предложить тебе эту. — Он кивнул на дверь спальни, находящейся как раз под комнатой Кевина Пласкетта. Это совпадение действовало на Марти удручающе, но другого варианта не было.

Кевин лениво стащил с плеч рюкзак и заглянул внутрь, оценивая интерьер.

— Мне подходит, — заключил он. Марти незаметно покачал головой.

«Подходит. Конечно, тебе подходит. Будто ты не лез из кожи вон, чтобы тут оказаться», — проворчал про себя Марти.


	8. Chapter 8

— 8 —

Благополучно оставив Кевина изучать свое временное пристанище с отдельной ванной комнатой и камином, Марти равнодушно пожал плечами и вышел на площадку лестницы, ведущей на третий этаж и вниз к подвалу. Криденс поспешил за ним.

Ему с трудом удалось преодолеть соблазн, чтобы не зайти на кухню и не промочить горло чем-нибудь покрепче: теперь он нес ответственность сразу за двух мальчишек, пусть один из них и был уже давно совершеннолетним. К тому же пить до обеда – плохое начало дня.

Криденс послал ему кроткую сочувственную улыбку, прежде чем скрыться на кухне, и Марти смиренно направился в библиотеку, надеясь немного поработать. В конце концов, он не брал на себя обязательство развлекать Кевина, пока тот находится в его доме. Его задачей было дать приют. И именно на это он и намеревался сделать упор.

Сюжет приблизительно выстраивался перед его глазами: вначале он хотел показать детство Кевина Пласкетта и его становление, затронуть моменты, которые привели к печальному итогу, а после подробно рассказать о Кевине-подростке, уже давно сформировавшем свои взгляды и с годами лишь упрочившем их.

Спустя примерно полчаса Марти отвлек стук по дверному косяку. На пороге библиотеки, которую Марти никогда не запирал, стоял Кевин. Верхнюю одежду и рюкзак он оставил в спальне и сейчас красовался в трещавших на нем слаксах, больше подошедших бы Кевину на пару лет младше, и детской футболке с веселеньким принтом, едва прикрывавшей пупок.

— Можно? — угрюмо спросил он, зайдя внутрь, и уселся на скрипучий кожаный диван, на любимое место Криденса.

— Проходи, — запоздало отреагировал Марти и подобрался в кресле, сгорбившись над ноутбуком.

— Как тебе комната? — через пару минут светски спросил он, будто интерьер был его личной заслугой. Марти не способен был и дальше сидеть в давящем молчании, густым желе заполнившем воздух, так что даже дышалось с трудом. Кевин, к его чести, совсем не смотрел на Марти, а разглядывал библиотеку, словно хотел удостовериться, что с его прошлого визита ничего не изменилось.

— Вполне, — сухо ответил Кевин, сложив руки на коленях: обманчивый жест покорности и готовности слушать. — Она как раз под комнатой… Ну, вы знаете.

Марти почувствовал, как у него занемела шея и заныли плечи от скованной позы, но упрямо не разгибался, чтобы не встретиться с Кевином взглядом.

— Знаете, чей это дом?

О, Марти знал! Не потому ли он перебрался в Роклэнд несколько месяцев назад? Но по сдержанным, четко выверенным интонациям Кевина можно было догадаться, что его все это забавляло.

— И тебя тоже зовут Кевин, — неохотно поддержал диалог Марти.

— В этом доме слишком тесно для двух Кевинов.

Понимая, что толку от работы сейчас не будет, Марти устало поднялся из кресла и, зажмурившись, сдавил переносицу двумя пальцами.

— Перебирайся в столовую, — велел он и кивнул на выход, не желая оставлять Кевина наедине с черновиками. Тот лениво поднялся и неохотно прошел мимо Марти в холл, будто родители заставляли его сердечно поцеловать в качестве приветствия какую-нибудь дальнюю родственницу, от которой разило в радиусе метра потом и спертым удушливым ароматом цветочных духов.

— Криденс нанялся к вам кухаркой? — не удержался от издевки Кевин. Марти демонстративно промолчал и впервые закрыл библиотеку на ключ.

В столовой они обедали тоже впервые: Криденс и Марти предпочитали уединенный столик для завтраков на кухне помпезной комнате, рассчитанной на большую семью, а не на пару. Марти было сложно понять причину, но когда он оказывался за длинным столом, ему кусок в горло не лез. Возможно, отпечаток этого ощущения накладывали люди, жившие здесь прежде. Даже будучи сценаристом и не в первый раз сталкиваясь со смертью, Марти живо представлял сидящих на соседних стульях Пласкеттов, обедавших вместе с ними тушеным мясом с овощами и травами, армянским салатом с баклажанами и маслянистой сладкой кятой. Черт его знает, откуда Криденсу так хорошо известна армянская кухня. Возможно, он хотел польстить Кевину, сподобившемуся удивленно выгнуть брови, когда тот внимательно изучил стол и узнал несколько блюд, приготовленных по рецептам миссис Качадурян. Марти почти не доводилось пробовать настоящую этническую кухню – за исключением редких случаев, когда они с Билли выбирались в какой-нибудь национальный ресторанчик, ориентированный на блюда южноамериканских стран. В отличие от Евы Пласкетт, все его путешествие по миру ограничилось бегством через Атлантику из Дублина в Штаты, где он без зазрения совести претенциозно обосновался в Лос-Анджелесе.

— Мамси бы оценила, — лениво заметил Кевин, без особой охоты подтянув к себе блюдо. Сидящий напротив него Криденс пропустил колкость мимо ушей, успев изучить манеру общения Кевина и привыкнуть к ней.

Марти торжественно досталось место во главе стола, пустовавшего на дальнем конце, где как раз могла бы разместиться вся семья Пласкеттов; но их маленькая компания сгрудилась на самом отшибе, как пассажиры, бегущие на торчащую из воды выше остального корабля корму или нос, пока судно стремительно идет ко дну.

— Как вам климат восточного побережья? — светски спросил Кевин, заскучав в молчаливой компании.

— Здесь так же влажно, как и везде, где мне приходилось жить, — отозвался Марти, нарезая мясо, и для пущего эффекта сдобрил свои слова ирландским акцентом. Но Кевин будто не слушал ответ: он внимательно следил за Криденсом, не поднимавшим глаз от тарелки.

— О да, здесь очень _влажно и жарко_ , — расставил акценты Кевин. — Кому, как не Криденсу, знать это, ведь он уже давно здесь обитает.

Марти могло показаться, но кончики ушей Криденса порозовели от смущения. Кевин, должно быть, гордился, что нащупал его слабое место.

— При всем желании… в Ирландии более сыро, — попытался спасти ситуацию Марти, переведя тему в безопасное русло. — Со всех сторон нас омывает водой, так что Ирландия похожа на ледяной душ, когда домовладелец внезапно перекрывает на съемной квартире горячую воду.

— Мамси рассказывала, она была там, — поддержал разговор Кевин. — По ее словам, сами ирландцы не лучше, так как постоянно заливают в себя алкоголь. Какое ханжество для женщины, способной за вечер в одиночку высосать бутылку вина.

Марти нахмурился. Но не из-за прямого оскорбления своей нации: подобных колкостей он в свое время вдоволь наслушался от Билли. Его удивило, что Кевин заговорил о матери, с которой, по словам мистера Качадуряна, был в ссоре. Наверняка он не часто говорил о ней с отцом, а тут как раз ему представилась прекрасная возможность впечатлить собеседников.

— Миссис Качадурян всегда относилась ко мне по-дружески, — заступился Криденс, и Кевин самодовольно ему улыбнулся.

— Я заметил.

Кевин оказался мастером неловких диалогов, ставя собеседника в ситуацию, когда добавить тому уже нечего, но все равно предвкушал ответные пикировки, очевидно, считая это веселым развлечением. И немудрено: вряд ли он позволял себе подобное с отцом. Скорее всего, именно мать становилась мишенью в подобных разговорах.

— Чем занимается твой отец? — с искренним интересом спросил Марти, не представляя, о чем еще говорить с Кевином.

— Ищет места для съемки рекламы. А вы?

— Я сценарист, — после небольшой заминки ответил Марти.

— И о чем же ваш последний фильм? — загадочно спросил Кевин, и Марти без труда заключил, что тот искал о нем информацию в интернете, но все равно решил задать вопрос, чтобы подразнить.

— О семи психопатах.

Марти ожидал какого-нибудь замечания на этот счет, но Кевин лишь неспешно занялся тушеной говядиной и овощами, которые Криденс вчера заказал из гипермаркета на дом.

В последнее время они часто позволяли себе заказывать продукты, почти не выбираясь из дома, хотя Криденс продолжал исправно посещать колледж и работать по вечерам. На осторожные расспросы он отвечал Марти, что заработанные деньги отдает сестре, оставляя себе небольшую часть на карманные расходы, так что Марти позволил ему пользоваться своей кредитной картой для заказов на дом.

Он чувствовал себя счастливым рядом с Криденсом – и при этом уставшим, изможденным, неизлечимо больным, будто хворь годами подтачивала его физическое и духовное равновесие. Марти был твердо убежден, что это из-за мрачной атмосферы дома и сценария, который следовало закончить не позже, чем через месяц. Вот тогда он сможет, наконец, расслабиться.

В душе Марти лелеял мысль о полноценном отдыхе, особенно когда засыпал по ночам, и Криденс заботливо обнимал его за талию, устроившись почти вплотную, но не прижимаясь тесно, давая свободу, но показывая свое безоговорочное доверие. Пялясь в потолок, Марти воображал, как получит гонорар за сценарий, погасит незначительные долги и выставит дом на продажу. А потом попросит Криденса уехать вместе с ним подальше от матери, вернется в Лос-Анджелес…

Он понимал, что Криденс откажется, но ему нравилось думать, как они поедут вместе на юг, во Флориду на пару недель, будут плавать в Карибском море, жить в маленьком отеле, а по вечерам заниматься любовью, и ни до кого им не будет дела. Он слишком привязался к нему, полюбил, чтобы хоть на минуту с ужасом предположить нечто вроде «мы отлично провели время, но теперь должны расстаться, потому что у каждого из нас своя жизнь».

Он фантазировал о том, как Криденс закончит колледж, или позволял себе алчные мысли, что тот бросит учебу ради него и они навсегда останутся вместе.

Кевин с грохотом отъехал на стуле назад, царапая старый паркет, безжалостно вырывая Марти из романтических грез, и натянуто поблагодарил, будто делал одолжение, перед тем как выйти из столовой.

Марти старательно оттягивал момент, когда ему в очередной раз придется пересечься с Кевином, и взялся помогать Криденсу убрать со стола. Он нарочито медленно мыл посуду, вытирал насухо тарелки и столовые приборы, пока Криденс молчаливо наблюдал за ним.

Он в очередной раз повторил себе, что это было плохой идеей, но повернуть назад было уже поздно.

***

Пройдя мимо запертой библиотеки, Марти пересек холл и заглянул в гостиную, где и обнаружил Кевина, усевшегося по центру дивана. Вытянув перед собой длинные ноги в немыслимо узких джинсах, он таращился в стену напротив, украшенную росписью.

— Чем хочешь заняться? — гостеприимно поинтересовался Марти.

— Ничем.

Кевин даже не шелохнулся, лишь лениво шевельнул губами, чтобы ответить. Марти затаенно порадовался – видимо, тот сам начинал жалеть, что оказался здесь вместе с ним и Криденсом вместо того, чтобы остаться дома. К тому же его не держали в доме силой, Кевин в любой момент мог вернуться к себе и провести выходные без отца в гордом одиночестве, на что Марти искренне надеялся.

— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил он, усевшись в кресло напротив Кевина, понимая, что у него заканчивается запас вопросов.

— А какой сейчас год? Совсем потерял счет времени, — покосившись на Марти, спросил Кевин.

— Две тысячи двенадцатый.

Кевин криво улыбнулся:

— Тогда двадцать восемь.

Марти громко фыркнул, недвусмысленно выразив свое отношение к его словам.

— Тебе не дашь двадцать восемь.

— Я хорошо сохранился, — хмыкнул Кевин.

— А удостоверение у тебя есть?

— Только на оружие, — перестав улыбаться, ответил тот и посмотрел на Марти, как кобра, затаившаяся перед броском; но на Марти этот взгляд не произвел никакого впечатления.

— Смешно, — покивал он, сопротивляясь игре, в которой его пытались заставить почувствовать себя загнанной в угол жертвой. Он и так слишком часто выступал в этом качестве, чтобы позволять манипулировать собой и дальше.

— Кем ты хочешь стать в будущем? — предпринял он очередную попытку перевести колючий разговор в более мирное русло. Кажется, Кевин был настроен прямо противоложно.

— Работать для идиотов, — безразлично пожал он плечами. Ехидный взгляд исчез, теперь Кевин походил на скучающего пассажира на вокзале в ожидании своего задержавшегося рейса. — К тому же вы сами не работаете.

Этот ответ больно задел Марти, неделями просиживавшего в библиотеке в попытке разобраться, что творилось в голове Кевина Пласкетта, и превратить это в историю, понятную широкой аудитории.

— Еще как работаю, — оскорбился он. — Сейчас я работаю над сценарием.

В отличие от равнодушной реакции на «Семь Психопатов», сейчас Кевин навострил уши, будто ждал этого признания давно, как если бы был шпионом и объект слежки едва не сболтнул важную для него информацию.

— И о чем же будет фильм? — он пристально посмотрел на Марти. — Обо мне?

Марти понимал, что под «мне» тот подразумевает не себя, а другого Кевина, жившего здесь прежде, но не собирался уступать в этом ребячестве на уровне плохого ужастика, хотя с другой стороны тот был недалек от правды.

— Больно много ты о себе возомнил, — едко ответил Марти, отчасти забавляясь этими пикировками. Но всему рано или поздно приходит конец. Он терпеть не мог, когда кто-то придирался к словам, и каждый раз искал в себе силы оставаться бесстрастным, чтобы его не сбили с мысли. Хотя иногда подмывало ответить собеседнику пару раз кулаком, встряхнуть хорошенько, чтобы вбить тому наконец в голову то, что он пытался донести.

— Я подбираю материал, — сдался Марти. — В тысяча девятьсот девяносто девятом году в этом доме был застрелен массовый убийца.

— Кевин Пласкетт, — подсказал его настырный собеседник. Марти кивнул. К его удивлению, Кевин расслабился после его ответа, обмяк в кресле, как желеподобная медуза на суше, но по-прежнему опасная, способная оставить ожог в самый непредсказуемый момент.

— Да. Но почти всю информацию об этом замяли. Его мать продала бизнес, дом, машины, лишь бы частная информация не выплыла на поверхность.

Губы Кевина дрогнули, будто он не мог решить – изобразить натянутую улыбку или пренебрежительную гримасу.

— По такой логике выходит, что он совершил нечто поистине выдающееся.

— Разумеется, — с сарказмом подхватил Марти. — Пришел в школу с боевым луком и застрелил нескольких одноклассников, учительницу и работника кафетерия. Потом вернулся домой, где еще утром убил членов семьи… Дом окружили, ворвались внутрь, а он там… лежит на кровати с книжкой про Робина Гуда. Одно неверное движение, и по нему открыли огонь. Убит на месте.

Марти пристально вглядывался в его лицо, пытаясь найти хоть какую-нибудь мельчайшую деталь, что могла бы натолкнуть на мысль, помочь разгадать, что творится в голове Кевина Качадуряна. Точно так же, как он искал возможность понять Кевина Пласкетта.

Но его лицо было непроницаемо, ни один мускул не дрогнул: он прекрасно владел собой. И все же от внимательных глаз Марти не укрылось, как у Кевина заходили желваки.

— Вау, — насмешливо протянул тот после небольшой паузы. — Для «замятой» истории вам известно слишком много подробностей.

Только сейчас Марти понял, что все это время сидел подобно изваянию, копируя неподвижного Кевина. Демонстративно расслабившись и откинувшись назад в кресле, он смог почувствовать себя королем положения. Наконец-то было что-то, известное ему, но ускользнуло от внимания Кевина.

— Кое-что я додумал, конечно, — снисходительно отозвался Марти и лениво повел рукой в воздухе. Наконец-то он утрет нос зарвавшемуся мальчишке. — Я же работаю над сценарием – мне нужны детали, которые нигде не почерпнешь.

Громко цокнув языком, Кевин подался вперед, как цепкий детектив на допросе, рассчитывая, что это поможет оказать давление на подозреваемого.

— А почему он это сделал, вы знаете? — с расстановкой спросил он. В его темном скучающем взгляде наконец-то проступил огонек интереса.

— Псих? Наркоман? Говорят, он был под прозаком, — не стесняясь в выражениях, предположил Марти, догадавшись, что нашел брешь в стальной броне, и намеренно провоцируя Кевина.

— Говорят… — едко фыркнул тот и проговорил с нажимом: — Вы _ни черта_ не знаете, но хотите писать сценарий.

Марти невинно улыбнулся ему и пожал плечами:

— Уже пишу.

— О чем? — Теперь каждое слово Кевина резонировало, словно хлыст, рассекающий воздух. — О малолетнем психе, который от скуки решил пострелять по живым мишеням?

— У нас много фильмов про убийц, которые убивают, потому что могут. — Марти тоже подался вперед. Со стороны они напоминали бодающихся диких зверей в борьбе за территорию. — Всех подряд.

— Но вы ничего не знаете. И хотите написать ложь.

— Я хочу заработать денег, продав студии сценарий, — резко ответил Марти. Разговор начал выводить его из себя.

Кевин медленно поднялся, как взмывающий в небо воздушный шар, умудряясь при этом все равно оставаться неподвижным, будто его парализовало. Он смотрел на Марти с высоты своего немалого роста, и тот невольно отклонился назад, чтобы быть от него подальше.

— И выставить его полным отморозком без логики и принципов, — заключил Кевин.

— Вижу, что задел тебя за живое, — ткнул Марти своим наблюдением, будто копьем, прикрывая уязвимое тело окованным железом щитом.

— За живое меня больше не задеть, мистер Фаранан, — сухо отозвался Кевин, прежде чем выйти из комнаты.

Посидев во внезапно навалившейся на него вязкой тишине, Марти обреченно застонал. В попытке самоутвердиться он явно разворошил пчелиный улей. Он видел Кевина покладистым рядом с отцом, нахальным в их первую и вторую встречи, небрежным и скучающим за обедом. Но сейчас он источал яд, прикладывая усилия, чтобы удержаться от еще более резких слов. Марти насмехался над главным антигероем своего будущего сценария, выставляя его еще одним психопатом. Кевин Качадурян считал его олицетворением современного героя, нигилистом, пренебрегающим устоями общества. Своенравным отщепенцем, признающим только собственную правоту.

Марти не собирался извиняться за это. Мальчишке следовало повзрослеть и пересмотреть свои приоритеты.

И все же Марти интуитивно чувствовал: произошло что-то непоправимое. Они достигли определенной черты, через которую уже нельзя переступить обратно, чтобы вернуться за минуту до катастрофы, когда все еще можно исправить.

Ему нужно было найти Криденса. Тот, как никто другой, знал Кевина, мог подсказать, как истолковать его поведение.

На первом этаже Криденса не было. Библиотека, где они провели вместе столько вечеров за работой, учебой и поцелуями, была до сих пор заперта. Криденса не оказалось ни в его комнате, ни и в спальне Марти. Проверять третий этаж Марти посчитал пустой тратой времени: Криденсу там совершенно нечего делать.

Выйдя из спальни, он сердито уставился на дверь комнаты Кевина.

_Сцена. Марти Фаранана потряхивает от негодования, он прикладывает ухо к деревянной двери, прислушиваясь. В спальне царит тишина, пока не доносятся смутные звуки какой-то возни._

_— Кевин… — призывно шепчет до боли знакомый, родной голос. Шорохи становятся все громче, как грохот поезда, надвигающегося на застрявшего на путях несчастного, оглушая с каждым децибелом и лишая способности соображать…_

_Пока не слышится стон. Пронзительный, отчаянный, как свисток запаниковавшего машиниста._

На лестнице возник Кевин. Он нахмурил брови, посмотрев исподлобья на застывшего между их спальнями Марти, прежде чем подойти к своей комнате и открыть дверь. Марти воровато скосил глаза, заглядывая внутрь.

— Что-то потеряли? — равнодушно поинтересовался Кевин. Он вновь был спокоен и невозмутим, как во время обеда.

— Криденса, — грустно признался Марти, за безрезультатными поисками успев растерять все раздражение на Кевина.

— Не можете его найти, — заключил Кевин, навалившись плечом на дверной наличник.

Марти задумчиво покивал.

— Да, он куда-то исчез.

Кевин сочувственно улыбнулся:

— Это точно.

Марти с подозрением покосился на него, но Кевин лишь невинно пожал плечами, честно и открыто смотря в глаза.

— Почему бы вам не позвонить Криденсу? — посоветовал он.

— Но у него нет телефона…

Марти осекся на полуслове. Он только сейчас понял, что действительно не знал номера Криденса. И даже понятия не имел, если ли у того телефон. Большую часть времени они проводили в особняке, и это исключало необходимость звонить. Когда Криденс отлучался – Марти всегда был занят делами, так что не оставалось времени на звонки.

— Он такой несовременный, — подвел итог Кевин и проскользнул к себе в комнату, закрыв дверь перед носом Марти.

Потоптавшись на месте, Марти удрученно поплелся в библиотеку. Он почти успел забыть, почему у него возникла такая острая необходимость в Криденсе.

Была суббота, а по субботам они всегда почти целый день проводили вместе, особенно когда Марти вынужденно делал перерыв в работе над сценарием, чтобы разгрузить мозг. Суббота стала для него чем-то вроде миниатюрного Рождества, красной линией проходящего поперек всего календаря.

Усевшись за ноутбук, он пытался убедить себя, что ничего не произошло, а Криденсу скорее всего срочно понадобилось уйти по работе или домой к матери, и он просто не рискнул врываться в гостиную посреди их с Кевином разговора…

Но если у него не было телефона, то как тогда он мог узнать, что где-то срочно требуется его присутствие?

Марти сцепил ладони на затылке, наклонившись вперед, вжался лбом в столешницу и глухо застонал, ощущая внутри себя тупую ноющую пустоту.

***

Марти хотелось отвлечься ото всего этого дерьма, возможно, надраться, чтобы не думать, но регулярные звонки агента и мысли о том, в каком состоянии его вечером обнаружит Криденс, не позволяли сорваться, хоть искушение и было велико. Но даже работа не позволяла отрешиться, потому что и там был Кевин. Надменный засранец, загубивший десяток жизней под легкий свист стрел.

Жажда разрушения и возмездия раздирала Марти. Ему хотелось отомстить Кевину хотя бы на бумаге, и потому он взялся за сцену в доме после расстрела в школе, которую обрисовал в гостиной пару часов назад.

_Сцена. Отряд полиции во всеоружии врывается в роклэндский особняк._

_(Фильм, разумеется, надо снимать именно в нем, превратить в съемочную площадку вместо того, чтобы делать реконструкцию на студии. Марти с облегчением думал, что нашел потенциального покупателя на дом семейки Аддамс, нужно лишь повременить, чтобы убедить продюсеров.)_

_Полицейские поднимаются по обеим лестницам, отрезая пути к бегству, прочесывая этаж за этажом. Позади них маячит Ева Пласкетт, молясь, чтобы все поскорее закончилось. Ей позвонили на работу несколько часов назад, сообщили, что в школе ее сына кто-то заблокировал выход из спортзала и начал стрелять по ученикам. Никто не слышал выстрелов, но из-за запертых дверей доносились крики о помощи._

_Когда прибыла полиция – двери были распахнуты, а на полу в зале лежали мертвые искалеченные тела, из которых торчали стрелы. Вычислять убийцу долго не пришлось – не так много учеников ходят в секцию стрельбы из лука._

_Ева подъехала к дому, увидев отряд полицейских, уже успевших взломать дверь. Они обшаривали окрестности, задний двор… И ее попросили не выходить туда, пока не прибудут медики. Еве даже подумать о чем-то было страшно, мозг решительно блокировал все возможные мысли. Единственное, в чем она была уверена – ей нужно дозвониться до Франклина, который не брал трубку весь день._

_Сознание отказывалось сложить два и два, чтобы понять, почему после стрельбы в школе полицейские приехали именно к ним домой. Ева никогда не считала Кевина образцом послушания, но она не знала своего сына. Только то, что он непроницаем и показывает окружающим не больше, чем им позволено увидеть. Никаких личных привязанностей, интересов (кроме стрельбы из лука), любимых вещей. Пустая комната, пустые приятели, чтобы казаться самым серым пятном в эпицентре безликой массы сверстников. Серость не вызывает интереса и вопросов, индивидуальность провоцирует осуждение._

_Кевин Пласкетт достиг критической точки, когда не мог дальше притворяться, совершил превращение из куколки в имаго. Развернул свои крылья, неся смерть._

Марти скептически перечитал свежий текст и отъехал подальше от стола, не веря в то, что только что написал. Ему хотелось унизить Кевина, выставить его преступником, но вместо этого он выходил из-под пера неким темным мессией, пришедшим на землю, чтобы истреблять неугодных. Все было совсем не так! Он хотел создать хладнокровного монстра, а не расчетливого психолога.

— Дьявол всегда красив, да? — мстительно припомнил Марти, обращаясь к светящемуся в сумраке экрану ноутбука. Занеся ладони над клавиатурой, он задумался над следующим абзацем и вновь решительно отодвинулся. На рабочем столе часы показывали начало двенадцатого. Он совершенно потерял счет времени.

Криденс так и не явился, а про Кевина Качадуряна, скрывшегося в отведенной ему комнате, он совершенно забыл. Но тот был уже взрослым мальчиком, к тому же нахальным, так что наверняка мог додуматься взять что-то на кухне, чтобы не голодать и не ждать, пока Криденс или Марти позаботятся об ужине.

Криденс…

Марти встал из-за стола, пересек библиотеку и прижался к стеклу лбом и кончиком носа. Уже давно наступила ночь, прохожих в спальном районе в столь поздний час не было видно, лишь изредка проезжали автомобили. Он не знал, что именно рассчитывал увидеть. Возможно, Криденса, направляющегося от дороги к крыльцу. Но на улице было уныло, скучно и мрачно, как и на душе. Марти начинал беспокоиться.

Он в очередной раз за день пожалел, что у него не было возможности связаться ни с Криденсом, ни с его сестрой, чтобы успокоиться и знать, что с ним все в порядке. Кевину, судя по всему, тоже был неизвестен его номер.

Марти прекрасно понимал, что накручивает себе, но все равно беспрестанно воображал всякие ужасы, которые могли приключиться с Криденсом. Он мог попасть под машину, его могли ограбить… хотя что у него было красть? Пошел навестить семью и задержался там… но тогда он нашел бы способ предупредить его. Ведь нашел бы?

Марти на нетвердых ногах вышел в холл и направился в кухню, чтобы промочить горло. Причем сделать он это собирался далеко не соком или чаем. Еще с незапамятных времен в шкафчике напротив огромной плиты пылилась початая бутылка виски, которая сейчас могла бы помочь унять волнение. Не надираться, чтобы забыться и ничего не соображать, лишь один стакан, чтобы на сердце не было так паршиво от ожидания. Марти не хотелось ложиться спать одному, пока он не будет уверен, что Криденс в безопасности, или не дождется, когда тот вернется домой.

За каким чертом его вообще дернуло куда-то идти? За каким чертом за ними увязался Кевин? Ведь они могли провести прекрасную субботу. Марти даже забросил бы ради этого сценарий на один день и потащил бы Криденса прогуляться по городу, посмотреть местные магазинчики, кафе, парки, лишь бы оказаться подальше от особняка.

Включив лишь интимную подсветку над столом, он распахнул дверцу шкафчика. Бутылка, которую у него однажды отбирал Криденс, все еще стояла там, будто впитывая в себя через стекло свет. Рядом с ней сгрудился набор из шести стаканов, и Марти решительно выудил один и с гулким стуком поставил на столешницу. Плеснув себе виски, он заранее поморщился, окунул кончик языка в терпкий алкоголь, чтобы вспомнить вкус после непродолжительного воздержания, и сделал небольшой глоток.

С непривычки виски обжег горло; чтобы перебить ощущения, Марти тут же сделал еще один глоток, и его передернуло от крепости. Подозрительно взглянув на бутылку, он сунул ее обратно в шкафчик и закрыл его, чтобы избежать соблазна выпить больше, чем одну порцию.

Пусть даже в доме находился Кевин, сейчас особняк вновь казался Марти одиноким, тихим, настораживающим и неприветливым. В холле и коридорах было темно, лишь слабый инфернальный свет исходил от зеленовато-бирюзовых светильников от Тиффани, отражаясь в лакированных ореховых панелях. Шаги казались оглушающе громкими, в ушах Марти нарастало эхо, и он почувствовал спиной сквозняк, будто кто-то позади него распахнул окно. Он уверенно приблизился к библиотеке, не отпуская мыслей о Криденсе и всерьез задумавшись о том, чтобы позвонить в полицию, и уже распахнул дверь, когда в коридоре моргнул свет.

Насторожено замерев на месте, как трусливый заяц, Марти огляделся по сторонам, будто кто-то нарочно баловался со светом, хотя проблема, должно быть, была в старой электропроводке, которую бывшие жильцы не успели заменить.

В холле было угнетающе спокойно, и Марти прошел дальше, чтобы включить большой свет, когда за спиной послышались шаги. Тяжелая натужная поступь вместо уверенных шагов Кевина или тихих Криденса. Не дойдя до выключателя, Марти обернулся и заметил в конце коридора, рядом с поворотом на кухню и вторую лестницу, темную фигуру.

Марти испуганно застыл, облизав губы, горчившие виски. Фигура стояла неподвижно и смотрела на него. Лица и уж тем более глаз нельзя было разглядеть, лишь черный силуэт, но было очевидно, что это женщина. Она сделала несколько шагов в сторону Марти, почти неслышных; предыдущие – громкие – были рассчитаны явно на привлечение внимания.

Отступив на шаг к парадному входу, Марти судорожно прикидывал, как ему поступить. Необходимо было выиграть время. Рядом с дверью находился домашний телефон, по которому когда-то звонила Частити; его мобильный лежал в кармане джинсов. Это немного утешало, если вообще можно найти какое-то утешение, когда обнаруживаешь у себя в доме незнакомого человека.

Криденса дома не было, зато в своей комнате остался Кевин, за которого он все же в ответе и который не знает, что в дом кто-то проник.

Марти стиснул стакан в руке.

— Какого черта вы делаете в моем доме? Это частная собственность! — громко и отчетливо произнес он, надеясь, что Кевин услышит его. Ему было страшно, хотя в руках у женщины он не видел оружия. Тем не менее это не означало, что с ней будет легко справиться до приезда полиции. Возможно, в дом проникли ее сообщники: все же особняк был лакомым кусочком для всяких фриков.

Женщина ничего не ответила, сделав несколько шагов ему навстречу, и Марти тоже отступил назад, к лестнице.

— Вам нельзя здесь находиться! Как вы попали в мой дом? — снова громко сказал он, молясь про себя, чтобы Кевин его услышал.

— Это не твой дом, — сухо ответила женщина, и Марти с леденящим ужасом узнал ее голос.

— Мадам… миссис Бэрбоун? — тихо и хрипло спросил он. Та не ответила. — Криденса здесь нет, и я прошу, чтобы вы немедленно покинули мой дом.

Миссис Бэрбоун проигнорировала его просьбу и сделала еще несколько шагов в его сторону, когда вновь моргнул свет. На этот раз холл и коридор первого этажа на пару секунд погрузились во мрак. Но когда винтажные лампы вновь загорелись, миссис Бэрбоун уже была на несколько футов ближе к Марти.

— Предупреждаю вас, я…

— Это не твой дом, — повторила она тихим каркающим голосом и двинулась на Марти.

От испуга он позорно вскрикнул, и бокал выскользнул из его рук, оглушительно ударившись о паркет, но не разбившись. На старинном вощеном полу разлилась лужа виски.

— Я требую…

Марти уперся пятками в нижнюю ступеньку и сделал несколько шагов вверх по лестнице.

— Требует, — подхватила миссис Бэрбоун. Ее слова звучали грубее, надсаднее, будто голос звучал со старой поцарапанной пластинки. — Извращенец. Мужеложец. Развратил моего сына. Поселился в доме и ждет, что все ему сойдет с рук.

— Мадам… — растерянно проговорил он. Свет вновь моргнул, и Марти едва не оступился на лестнице. Лампы осветили холл ярче, когда он успел преодолеть один пролет. Он не понимал, почему боялся эту женщину, но иррациональный страх подсказывал ему бежать.

Миссис Бэрбоун уже стояла у подножия лестницы, смотря на него снизу вверх, когда он замер рядом с витражным окном. Лампы затрещали, как горящие на костре смолистые дрова, и Марти словно швырнуло спиной вперед. Женщина перед его глазами дернулась, как если бы была картинкой на экране неисправного телевизора, «пошла помехами», зарябила, как кривое отражение на воде, и Марти снова вскрикнул, на этот раз громче.

Отступать уже было некуда, его загоняли на второй этаж. Миссис Бэрбоун сделала шаг вперед, поднялась на первую ступеньку, лампы затрещали громче, ее силуэт снова замельтешил перед глазами, задрожал, и Марти бросился наутек вверх по лестнице. Позади он слышал решительные приближающиеся шаги.

Добежав до второго этажа, Марти в отчаянии распахнул дверь в ближайшую спальню, но внутри не было Криденса, только темнота и оглушительная тишина.

— Криденс, — прошептал он и побежал в конец коридора, прекрасно понимая, что никого не обнаружит в своей спальне, но не мог не проверить, не убедиться собственными глазами, хотя увиденное на лестнице намекало ему об обратном.

Добежав до конца коридора, он настежь распахнул дверь в спальню, но там было так же мрачно и неуютно, как и в комнате рядом с лестницей. Забежав внутрь, он хватил с комода кошелек, ключи, сунул их в карман и бросил растерянный взгляд на дверь в ванную. Оттуда тоже не доносилось никаких звуков. Значит, Криденс все же не вернулся.

Марти в отчаянии схватился за голову, озираясь по сторонам и пытаясь понять, куда бежать дальше. В конце коридора вновь появилась миссис Бэрбоун. Она шла за ним по пятам медленно, неспешно, будто знала, что он от нее никуда не денется.

Ухватившись за ручку двери в соседнюю комнату, он дернул ее на себя, и та легко поддалась и со скрипом распахнулась.

— Кевин! — громко позвал Марти, но ему никто не ответил. — Кевин! — вновь крикнул он.

— Никто тебе не поможет, — мстительно произнесла женщина. Ее силуэт вновь зарябил, как дрожащее пламя, искажая очертания человеческого тела.

Понимая, что деваться больше некуда, Марти выскочил на лестничную площадку, ведущую к чердаку и подвалу. Времени на звонки не было, ему нужно срочно выбраться из дома!

Он едва не свалился кубарем по лестнице, перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек и держась за перила, и чуть не поскользнулся на старом полу, когда вылетел в коридор и снова оказался рядом с кухней. Путаясь в собственных ногах, он понесся к холлу, чтобы выскочить на улицу. Едва он пробежал мимо библиотеки, чуть не зацепив оброненный бокал, и оказался у подножия лестницы, как увидел рядом с витражным окном миссис Бэрбоун.

— А! — вырвалось у него, и он отшатнулся от женщины, как от прокаженной. Она смотрела на него в упор, ее тело мерцало, как на старой кинопленке, и Марти бросился к парадному входу.

Он не представлял, что будет с ним, когда миссис Бэрбоун доберется до него, и не желал проверять. Ему нужно было выбраться из дома.

Марти слышал ее оглушительный топот, когда она сбегала по лестнице вниз. Старая карга не последовала за ним, зная, что он попытается добраться до выхода.

— Ну давай же! — взмолился Марти, дергая заевший в скважине ключ.

— Мужеложец! Осквернитель! — Женщина уже не говорила, а вопила на весь холл, надвигаясь на него. В руке у нее что-то блеснуло, но тут замок, наконец, поддался, и Марти, навалившись плечом на дверь, кубарем вылетел на крыльцо.

При падении он больно ударился подставленными ладонями о каменный пол, но на разъезжающихся от страха ногах все же сумел подняться. Марти помчался к ограде, ноги его едва слушались, а путь от особняка до дороги показался ему бесконечным.

У него не было времени и сил, чтобы оглядываться, но он спиной чувствовал, что миссис Бэрбоун стоит на крыльце и смотрит ему вслед.

Ему только нужно выиграть время, нужно убраться подальше от дома и позвонить в полицию. Лишь бы успеть, лишь бы успеть…


	9. Chapter 9

— 9 —

Марти безуспешно ворочался в гостиничной постели вот уже около часа, но не мог уснуть и успокоиться после того, что произошло.

Он бы с радостью был готов списать увиденное на алкоголь или снотворное, вот только уже давно не принимал ни того, ни другого, а потому не мог найти объяснения тому, что увидел своими глазами.

Но что же он все-таки видел?

Когда он выбежал на проезжую часть и помчался прочь от особняка, то больше всего боялся, что на улице его схватят какие-нибудь пособники миссис Бэрбоун. У Марти не укладывалось в голове: почему вместо того, чтобы с легкостью дать отпор безоружной женщине, он предпочел бегать от нее по всему дому? Почему он не проигнорировал ее театральное представление и не вызвал полицию? Как она вообще проникла в дом?

Кевин. Кевин был весь день в доме, наверняка он пустил ее. Она поговорила с Криденсом и велела ему возвращаться домой, но сама осталась в особняке, чтобы дождаться Марти и устроить перед ним этот цирк. Вот почему Кевина не оказалось в спальне! В курсе ли мистер Качадурян, как развлекается его сын? У Марти в телефоне был записан номер, который передал ему Кевин, и он решил, что обязательно позвонит с утра его отцу, чтобы поставить в известность о забавах его отпрыска.

Но это никак не объясняло, почему он увидел то, что увидел. Представление с призрачными спецэффектами. Возможно, в этом тоже был замешан Кевин. Он явно не идиот и способен соорудить какую-нибудь иллюзию. А может, этот мелкий гаденыш во время обеда что-нибудь подкинул ему в тарелку?

Добравшись до перекрестка, Марти остановил такси и велел отвезти его к ближайшей гостинице. Лишь усевшись на заднее сиденье, он смог немного расслабиться, ощущая слабое ликование оттого, что сумел вырваться из особняка. В его доме находились посторонние люди, там остались его вещи, компьютер, все заметки к сценарию; но больше всего пугало то, что не было вестей от Криденса, хотя теперь Марти понимал, что в этом замешана его мать.

Проехав пару домов, Марти набрал номер полиции и, не стесняясь водителя, вкратце объяснил стражам порядка ситуацию, намерено умолчав о том, какой он увидел миссис Бэрбоун, боясь, что его сочтут пьяницей, наркоманом или психом, раз ему по ночам мерещатся подобные вещи.

Спустя некоторое время, когда он уже устроился в гостинице на ночь, ему перезвонил офицер полиции и сообщил, что с домом все в порядке. Замки не взломаны, в доме никого нет, лишь распахнутая настежь парадная дверь и опрокинутый в холле бокал в луже виски. Марти так и не понял, воспринял ли офицер его всерьез и завел дело или посчитал вызов за ложный, однако тот пообещал, что оставит пару полицейских, чтобы они присмотрели за незапертым домом до утра, пока Марти не вернется. Но ему даже думать не хотелось об особняке, а возвращение туда в его мыслях граничило с подвигом.

Марти мстительно сообщил офицеру фамилию Бэрбоун, и его заверили, что поищут семьи с такой фамилией. Он не верил, что Криденс был причастен к происшествию: скорее всего, его мать сделала выводы самостоятельно, заметив, что в ее сыне что-то разительно переменилось.

Конечно. Теперь он был счастлив и любим.

Марти мучительно жалел, что не сказал Криденсу прямым текстом, что любит его, будто больше они никогда не увидятся и он упустил последнюю возможность.

Марти крутился под душным одеялом, поворачиваясь на другой бок каждые пять минут, не находя успокоения воспаленному мозгу. Промучавшись так около часа, он сел на постели и, свесив ноги, с облегчением коснулся стопами холодного пола. Внутри него закипало яростное негодование, ему хотелось что-нибудь уничтожить, растоптать, лишь бы не чувствовать пустого бессилия, выедавшего изнутри, как червь-паразит.

Оперевшись на кровать ладонями, он поднялся и принялся бродить по комнате. В футболке и нижнем белье Марти довольно быстро остыл, чувствуя на коже прохладные капли пота. Он начал дрожать от лихорадочного жара, как при вирусной болезни. Такого стресса он не испытывал даже год назад.

Когда умерли Билли и Ганс, он переживал трагедию, боль, пустоту, отчаяние, чувствовал несправедливость этого мира. Сейчас он испытывал ужас и страх.

Марти пошарил взглядом по номеру, и ему на глаза вновь попались мини-холодильник и мини-бар. Как раз идеально рассчитанные на одного человека в период эмоционального кризиса.

Сунув нос в бар, он нашел такие же мини-бутылочки, как и все в гостиницах: крем на один мазок, шоколадка на постели на один укус. Как одноразовые зонтики из автоматов, у которых ломаются все четыре спицы при первом порыве ветра.

Открутив пробку, Марти сделал глоток, опорожнив бутылочку сразу не треть. На тумбочке рядом с кроватью ему мозолил глаза подло молчавший телефон.

Черт, да Криденс сам не знал его номера, чтобы позвонить! Вдруг он звонит в особняк, пока Марти прохлаждается в гостинице, боясь на десять ярдов приблизиться к дому?

Марти сделал второй глоток, и алкоголь горячей лавой опустился по пищеводу в желудок. За ним последовал еще один, и Марти потянулся за второй бутылочкой вроде тех, что подают в самолетах во время перелета. На этот раз он достал из холодильника лед, насыпал его в чистый стакан, а сверху залил виски.

На часах уже было около двух, но у Марти сна не было ни в одном глазу, он не мог отделаться от увиденного. Что это вообще, черт возьми, было?

Вряд ли суровая чопорная миссис Бэрбоун, которая даже Хэллоуин отвергает, будет устраивать спектакль для того, кто сблизился с ее сыном. Логичнее было бы тогда разыграть представление, как Кевин Пласкетт восстает из могилы.

Марти задумался. Он видел много неприятных, пугающих вещей вроде пули, прошивающей череп лучшего друга, или разлетающихся после прицельного выстрела мозгов, но никогда не задумывался, что бывает кое-что похуже.

Очевидно, в этом была виновата третья бутылочка из минибара – явно лишняя, раз Марти задумался о таких вещах.

Усевшись обратно на кровать с ногами, он взял в руки телефон, открыл браузер и забил в поиск «Бэрбоун», но ничего путного не увидел, никаких аккаунтов в соцсетях вроде фейсбука, инстаграма или твиттера, – хотя Марти и сам их не имел, и никто не говорил, что Криденс или его старшая сестра должны находиться там под своими именами.

В базах данных полиции вряд ли тоже можно было отыскать эту фамилию…

Марти отставил полупустой запотевший стакан с еще не успевшим растаять льдом на прикроватную тумбочку и улегся поверх одеяла. Открыв в телефоне галерею, он нашел там старые совместные снимки с Билли, фотографии с премьеры «Семи Психопатов», фото родителей и несколько общих фотографий с Кайей, которые почему-то так и не удалил. У него не было ни одного снимка особняка, да и Криденса тоже. Почему за все недели, что они провели рядом, он не сделал ни одного фото Криденса? Сосредоточенного, уставшего, внимательного, робкого, нежного, уязвленного, заботливого, любящего… любого.

Виски все же ударил в голову и помог наконец-то заснуть, когда Марти уже начал жалеть, что снотворное осталось дома. И слава небесам, что он не помнил своих снов поутру.

Зато ближе к обеду его разбудил телефонный звонок из полицейского участка. Сержант сообщил, что никакой активности ни в доме, ни на улице замечено не было и ничего полезного в доме они не нашли. Про Кевина полицейский не сказал ни слова, что немного разозлило Марти: вот уж кому все было прекрасно известно. В окрестностях не так много школ, чтобы потрудиться проверить их все. И раз уж стражи порядка не готовы напрягаться, то он сделает это сам.

Марти набрал номер мистера Качадуряна, еще до конца не успев придумать, как собирается начать неприятный разговор, но этого и не потребовалось. Вместо отца Кевина трубку сняла какая-то женщина, которая и знать не знает никого по фамилии Качадурян. Возможно, он ошибся, когда вбивал номер в телефон? Клочок бумаги, который ему вручил вчера Кевин, лежал у него в кошельке. Марти внимательно проверил номер, но все было верно. Может, мистер Качадурян сам ошибся, когда записывал его? Но как можно забыть свой номер? Для современного человека это сродни тому, как забыть свое имя, пинкод от кредитной карты или дату рождения.

Нахмурившись, Марти сердито отшвырнул телефон и злобно уставился на него, будто это именно он подвел его, не сумев дозвониться даже по неверному номеру.

Оставаться дальше в гостинице было бессмысленно, но Марти не хотелось возвращаться назад.

Но стоило ему потянуться за телефоном, как тот зазвонил. Марти резко схватил его и уставился на смутно знакомый входящий номер. Это был домашний номер роклэндского особняка.

С гулко колотящимся сердцем Марти нажал на «ответ» и зажмурился, молясь про себя, чтобы это был единственный человек, которого он хотел услышать.

— Марти? — тихо спросил Криденс, и сердце Марти ухнуло вниз.

— Криденс, — произнес он с облегчением, чувствуя, как накатывает запоздалая истерика. — Ты дома.

— Да, а ты – нет, — ответил тот.

— Я в гостинице, — объяснил Марти, вскочил на ноги и заметался по номеру. — Сможешь приехать сюда? Запиши адрес…

— Марти, я не могу оставить дом, — печально сказал Криденс. Его тихое дыхание во время пауз в разговоре успокаивало. До боли похожее на дыхание, которое он слышал, когда проснулся посреди ночи.

— Почему? — Марти резко остановился.

— Не могу найти ключи.

— Полицейские уже уехали? — нахмурился он. — Ты там один? Кевина нет в доме?

— Я… — Марти отчетливо представил, как Криденс озирается по сторонам, пытаясь обнаружить кого-нибудь поблизости. — Я не видел его с того момента, как вернулся.

— Где ты был? — отчетливо спросил Марти, просчитывая в голове, как быстрее добраться до особняка.

— У матери, — сипло ответил Криденс.

На Марти вновь накатила волна гнева.

— Старая…

— Марти, прошу, не надо, — взмолился Криденс, оборвав его на полуслове.

— Я сейчас приеду, — твердо заявил Марти. — Никуда не уходи.

Пока они разговаривали, он начал собирать свои вещи в кучу, скидывая их на кровать, чтобы ничего не забыть.

— Я постараюсь, — тихо фыркнул Криденс, и Марти услышал с того конца треск пластика телефонной трубки, которую слишком крепко стиснули в кулаке.

— Я… — Марти едва удержался от того, чтобы произнести «я люблю тебя», но вовремя осекся, решив, что скажет это лично, глаза в глаза. — Я скоро буду.

Он поспешно сбросил звонок, чтобы не искушать себя дальнейшим разговором и не тратить бесценное время.

Еще из номера он вызвал такси, уже ждавшее его на выходе, когда он покинул гостиницу. Обратная дорога, скрашенная предвкушением встречи, показалась менее длинной, чем когда он убегал оттуда посреди ночи.

Мстительная старая стерва. Марти бы понял, если бы она пришла побеседовать с ним лично, донести свою мысль и пренебрежение, попросить никогда не приближаться к ее сыну и заявить, что Криденс съедет из особняка в тот же день. Ему было бы мучительно и больно, но он понял бы ее позицию.

Но вместо этого миссис Бэрбоун пошла на поводу у эмоций, проникла в чужой дом, а значит, каким бы подонком ни оказался Марти, закон на его стороне. И слава американскому правительству, что здесь так щепетильны к личному пространству и частной жизни.

Марти больше не был уверен, как относиться к особняку, и против воли напрягся, когда еще издалека увидел крышу после того, как водитель свернул с главного авеню. Сначала он долго привыкал к дому, как к дикому зверю, и тот был насторожен в ответ. Затем он подарил ему забытый с годами уют вроде предрождественского вечера, когда пахнет теплым имбирным печеньем, пряным глинтвейном, в камине трещат дрова, а рядом в кресле ждет пушистый плед. Криденс походил на канун Рождества, как ожидание чуда, холодный, обжигающий воздух и горячие поцелуи.

Но после того, что произошло ночью, Марти больше не был уверен в их безопасности, если чужой человек мог безнаказанно проникнуть в их дом.

Расплатившись с водителем такси, он перебежал дорогу и оказался у калитки. Особняк неприветливо взирал на него потухшими окнами, черепичная крыша походила на выгнутую дугой спину ощетинившегося зверя.

Каждый шаг в сторону крыльца по каменной дорожке отзывался гулкой горечью под сердцем, будто Марти добровольно шел в ловушку. Когда он ехал в такси, то взвесил все за и против. Он позвонил Марси, номер которой чудом не удалил, и договорился о встрече, чтобы обсудить продажу дома. Он признавал, что слишком остро и впечатлительно отнесся к проникновению в дом, но и не собирался из него бежать, пока работа над сценарием еще не окончена, а продажа дома требовала времени.

Поднявшись на крыльцо, Марти отворил незапертую дверь и вошел в тихий холл. Меньше суток назад он в ужасе убегал отсюда, и оттого каждая деталь дома напоминала о том, что он бы предпочел забыть. Светильники от Тиффани больше не мигали, но продолжали настораживающе освещать первый этаж. Дубовый старинный пол, на котором он несколько раз чуть не растянулся, ступени, укрытые дорожкой, гасившей топот бегущих ног.

— Криденс! — громко крикнул Марти, опасливо проходя в коридор к библиотеке. Криденс ждал его там, устроившись на черном кожаном диване, будто на кушетке для пациентов психоаналитика.

Он весь подобрался, вскочил на ноги и с облегчением осмотрел Марти от макушки до пят, прежде чем подступить ближе, чтобы его заключили в объятия.

— Я скучал по тебе, — прошептал ему в висок Марти. — С тобой все хорошо? Что произошло?

Криденс крепче сцепил ладони на его спине, прижимаясь к груди.

— Сейчас хорошо. Мать давно догадывалась, теперь она знает. Она в ярости.

Марти влажно чмокнул его в висок.

— Я заметил вчера, — подтвердил он. — Как она попала сюда?

— Кевин. Кевин впустил ее и… рассказал о нас.

Марти знал, что услышит именно это, но хотел убедиться лишний раз.

— Мелкий засранец. Где он сейчас? — Он успокаивающе поглаживал Криденса по спине, прижимаясь губами к виску. — Я звонил его отцу, но Кевин дал мне неправильный номер.

— Кевина сейчас здесь нет, — заверил его Криденс и немного отстранился, чтобы видеть его лицо. — Только мы.

Грустно улыбнувшись, Марти коротко, но нежно поцеловал его в губы.

— Давай я сделаю нам чай? — заискивающе предложил он и потянул Криденса за руку, но тот не сдвинулся с места.

— Марти?

— Да?

— Я должен тебе кое-что показать.

Его мрачный тон не понравился Марти, но он позволил Криденсу отвести себя наверх. По его настроению было ясно, что они направлялись отнюдь не в спальню, да Марти и сам сейчас думал о сексе в самую последнюю очередь.

— Ты помнишь, что видел наверху? — спросил его Криденс, пройдя мимо ставшей уже их общей спальни и комнаты Кевина и свернув к лестнице.

— Чердак? — насторожился Марти, сглотнув слюну. Ему показалось, что он вновь отчетливо слышит детское пение. Тихое, тонкое, морским приливом нарастающее в ушах.

_Раз мама, два мама, ведьма не сбежит._  
_Раз мама, два мама, на метле летит._  
_Раз мама, два мама, ведьмы слез не льют._  
_Раз мама, два мама, ведьмы все умрут._

— Мне не нравится эта затея, — серьезно предупредил Марти и накрыл ладонь Криденса, прижав ее к перилам, чтобы тот остановился.

— То, что ты вчера увидел… Наверняка ты нашел этому более консервативное объяснение.

— Вчера я видел твою мать, — опередил его Марти. Мозг отчаянно сопротивлялся, боясь даже подумать о том, что ему собирался поведать Криденс.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты считал себя сумасшедшим. — Голос Криденса дрогнул, пытаясь справиться с эмоциями.

Когда Марти поднялся на третий этаж, Криденс уже распахнул люк и проверял устойчивость лестницы.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея… — полушепотом предупредил Марти.

Повернувшись к нему, Криденс честно и открыто посмотрел в его глаза, давая понять, что полностью уверен в своих действиях, хотя было видно, что его потряхивает от страха и неизвестности не меньше Марти.

Сделав шаг навстречу, он горько улыбнулся, губы предательски дрогнули, а между бровей залегла тонкая складка.

— Помнишь, ты просил довериться тебе? — страдальчески спросил он. Марти видел, что Криденс готов в любую секунду передумать, увести его вниз, подальше от чердака, но что-то мешало ему переступить через себя. Как человеку, набирающемуся храбрости перед физический болью, чтобы потом наступило облегчение.

Марти заторможено кивнул. Ладонь Криденса легла на его щеку, непривычно горячая.

— Сейчас я прошу тебя о том же.

Он долго и отчаянно поцеловал его, как перед расставанием, и почти сразу резко отстранился. Больше Криденс не смотрел на Марти. Ухватившись за перекладину лестницы, он шустро поднялся наверх, и Марти ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.

В его голове царил хаос. Еще больший, чем ночью. Криденс не хотел говорить напрямую, судя по всему, опасаясь, что Марти сочтет его ненормальным или лжецом.

— Сели? Модести? — позвал Криденс, выходя на середину чердака, когда Марти поднялся и ступил на пыльный деревянный пол.

Из-за груды коробок показалась хмурая девочка в стареньком теплом платьице и замерла поодаль, исподлобья наблюдая за Криденсом и его оторопевшим спутником. И тут появилась еще одна, она налетела на Криденса маленьком ураганом, появившись словно из воздуха, и обхватила тонкими детскими ручками за талию.

— Криденс, ты мой друг! — радостно заявила она. Криденс осторожно погладил ее по светлым волосам и обернулся на опасливо наблюдавшего за ними Марти.

— Кто они? — прошептал он, крадясь к Криденсу и не отводя взгляда от девочек, будто те могли в любой момент напасть. — Что они здесь делают?

Марти был в смятении и уже не знал, как реагировать на происходящее. Но если вторжение в дом на почве ненависти он еще мог как-то понять, то никак не присутствие двух маленьких девочек, обитающих на чердаке. Кто они, как давно здесь находятся? Почему Криденс до сих пор молчал?

Последняя мысль была обиднее всего. Как много еще ему было известно из того, о чем Марти и понятия не имел? Умалчивание во спасение? В его собственном доме?

Марти чувствовал себя преданным, обманутым, использованным, глупым и недостойным того, чтобы быть посвященным в правду.

— Ма забрала у нас игрушки. Остались только классики, — опередила Криденса с ответом хмурая девочка и, насупившись, сложила руки на груди.

— Можете спуститься вниз. Поиграть во дворе, — предложил Криденс, обернувшись, и с болью посмотрел на Марти, словно извиняясь, что затягивает с ответом.

— Сели боится, — ответили ему. Модести, судя по всему. — Выход с чердака рядом с комнатой Кевина.

Криденс посмотрел вниз на светловолосую макушку Селии, прижавшейся к нему хрупким тельцем.

— Кевин там больше не живет, — напомнил он, ласково поглаживая девочку по плечам и узкой спине. Ростом она едва доставала ему до пояса.

— Объясни это Сели.

— Криденс, что происходит? — почти у самого уха спросил Марти, и тот вжал голову в плечи, будто чувствовал за собой вину.

— То, что ты слышал тогда на чердаке, – это были девочки, — объяснил Криденс, но он словно говорил с Марти на чужом языке – тот не мог понять ни слова из сказанного. — Я просил их играть потише, чтобы не пугать тебя.

— Ты впустил их в дом? — не поверил Марти.

Криденс промолчал, вжав голову в плечи и продолжая бездумно водить ладонью по спине Селии.

— Он не впускал нас, — обиженным голосом выпалила Модести.

— Я не… — хрипло проговорил Криденс, будто у него стоял ком в горле. — Я не впускал их, — повторил он.

— Мы умерли здесь, — мрачно отчеканила Модести и буквально растворилась в воздухе, как дым.

Криденс нервно оглянулся: из груди Марти вырвался испуганный возглас. Он неподвижно застыл на месте, едва сумев на нетвердых ногах отступить на пару шагов к люку. Его лицо побелело, глаза расширились от непонимания и ужаса.

После вчерашнего Марти был готов поверить во многое, но никак не в ребенка, способного исчезнуть прямо на глазах. Его затрясло, на спине выступил липкий холодный пот, а в висках заломило. Он во все глаза смотрел на Криденса, без слов прося его хотя бы намекнуть, что ему все это снится. Что миссис Бэрбоун тоже приснилась ему, как и бесследно растворившаяся в воздухе Модести.

— Марти, — простонал Криденс, вывернувшись в объятиях Селии, когда услышал громкие шаги: Марти направился к люку. — Детка, — он резко повернулся к обнимающей его девочке, — мне надо поговорить с дядей Марти, а потом я вернусь и мы поиграем.

— Ты всегда обещаешь, — тусклым тихим голоском ответила она, уткнувшись лбом ему в живот, — а сам играешь только с ним.

— По вечерам, — возразил Криденс. — Днем я играю с вами. Хорошо?

— Хорошо.

Марти испуганно наблюдал за маленькой Селией Пласкетт: выпустив Криденса из цепких ручек, она закружилась на месте, мурлыкая себе под нос мелодию без слов.

— Она призрак, — сипло заключил Марти, схватившись за голову. Он едва мог соображать, но то, над чем он упорно работал вот уже несколько месяцев, невозможно было выбить из головы. — Селия Пласкетт, которую старший брат застрелил на заднем дворе из лука вместе с отцом.

Сомнений больше не возникало. Марти чувствовал себя растоптанным. Потому что когда маленькая Сели отстранилась от Криденса, он отчетливо увидел, что один ее глаз, от которого после хирургического вмешательства осталась только зияющая дыра, заклеен пластырем.

Криденс испуганно обернулся на Сели, но той уже не было на чердаке.

— Франклин тоже здесь? — не своим голосом спросил Марти и вдруг хрипло рассмеялся. — Ну конечно, мистер Качадурян! — Его лицо окаменело. — Кажется, я схожу с ума.

Думать сейчас о Кевине было попросту страшно, и Марти понимал, что если даже хотя бы попытается сложить варварски вываленные ему на голову факты в единую картину, то лишится рассудка или впадет в неконтролируемую панику, и никакой психоаналитик ему уже не поможет.

Голову Марти разрывали сотни вопросов, к ответам на которые он не был готов, а потому он трусливо предпочел перевести тему:

— А эта девочка, Модести…

Криденс стоял перед ним, не зная, как подступиться, чтобы усмирить нараставшую истерику. Его лицо было почти таким же мертвенно-бледным, как у Марти, уголки губ скорбно опущены.

— Моя сестра, — сипло ответил Криденс.

— Значит, ты тоже?

Марти не стал продолжать, что именно «тоже». Это было ясно без слов.

— Да, — хрипло ответил Криденс, — я тоже призрак.

— Господи!

Он осел прямо на пыльные доски, и Криденс подскочил к нему, опустившись на колени, но Марти испуганно отпрянул.

Он чувствовал, как с каждым вздохом в нем что-то безвозвратно умирает. Человека, которого он любил, единственного, с кем чувствовал покой и комфорт, больше не существовало. Не будет никакой Флориды, Карибского моря, Лос-Анджелеса. Во всяком случае, не для них двоих. Про колледж и работу Криденс ему бесхитростно лгал. О чем он еще соврал? О своих чувствах? О том, что Марти нужен ему?

Но ведь Криденс никогда и не говорил ему этого: Марти читал его взгляд и объяснял то, что видел, понятным для себя языком.

Теперь он не знал, как сможет и дальше доверять Криденсу. Единственный человек, ставший для него смыслом, был мертв.

— Давай я сделаю тебе чай? — тихо предложил Криденс, но Марти грустно фыркнул, запоздало сообразив, что в глазах его стоят слезы:

— Лучше виски.

Криденс расстроено поджал губы.

— Марти, — жалобно позвал он. Его плечи поникли, руки повисли безжизненными плетями. Он стоял на коленях прямо в пыли, как приговоренный к казни, и Марти было невыносимо на него смотреть, правда разрывала ему душу. И, черт, побери, как он хотел заблуждаться.

Марти поднялся с пола, с болью смотря на Криденса.

— Мне нужно побыть одному, — быстро проговорил он с сильным от волнения ирландским акцентом. — Извини.

Не помня себя, Марти спустился с чердака на третий этаж, и только когда его ботинки коснулись пола, он замешкался. Должен ли он был закрыть люк, или Криденс способен проходить сквозь стены? Эта мысль повергла его в еще больший шок, и он поспешил убраться подальше. Прежде чем выйти на лестницу, он выразительно взглянул на бывшую комнату Кевина, будто та могла ответить на его вопросы или из-за двери должен был показаться ее владелец, но ничего не произошло.

Спустившись на первый этаж, Марти зашел в библиотеку: оставлять в доме сценарий было опасно, хотя Кевин в его отсутствие наверняка успел все прочитать. Тогда тем лучше для Марти, потому что ничего вызывающего он еще не писал, выстраивая начало истории, на основе которого собирался создавать кульминацию.

День был в самом разгаре; Марти провел в особняке не больше часа, хотя за этот час были напрочь растоптаны все наивные, романтические мечты, которыми Марти тешил себя последние недели.

Сложив все до единой страницы в рюкзак вместе с ноутбуком, он вышел из дома на промозглую туманную улицу. Почти все свободное время проводя в доме, Марти и не заметил, что давно прошел Хэллоуин и наступил декабрь.

Он велел водителю такси отвезти его на вокзал, но для этого им предстояло проехать через весь Гладстон. В его спальном районе почти не было никаких намеков на приближающееся Рождество, но чем ближе они оказывались к центру городка, тем отчетливее ощущался праздничный дух. Владельцы магазинчиков нарядно украсили витрины гирляндами, искусственными хвойными ветками, блестящими елочными шарами, хотя за окном до сих пор стояла осень, лишенная даже призрачного намека на снег.

Большой нарядный дом с уличной подсветкой, пышная ель в гостиной, жаркий, хорошо протопленный камин и носки для подарков на полке, сладковатый эгг-ног, самодельное печенье, дети, поющие на улицах рождественские хоралы, нахально развешанные по дому омелы и на парадной двери – венок из остролиста с покрытыми инеем алыми, как кровь, ягодами… Ничего этого у них не будет с Криденсом.

Марти насильно запрещал себе думать о том, что узнал сегодня, потому что физически не был готов понять этого. Слишком мало времени прошло, чтобы переварить ту кашу, что царила в его голове. Но это не мешало обреченности неумолимо терзать его, особенно когда люди вокруг него даже не догадывались, что за границей жизни и смерти начинается новый путь и каждый конец имеет свое начало.


	10. Chapter 10

— 10 —

По иронии судьбы Марти оказался именно в том пабе, где они с Криденсом праздновали Хэллоуин. Ведьмовское убранство сменили праздничные венки и электрические гирлянды, барную стойку украшали несколько миниатюрных искусственных елей, а официантки на этот раз вырядились сексуальными помощницами Санты. Марти вновь подумал о Криденсе и стыдливо представил его в похожем одеянии. С такой фигурой, как у него, даже нелепый наряд смотрелся бы соблазнительно.

Криденс.

Марти заказал себе второй бокал пива, не веря в фантазии, которые посещали его, но мозг, судя по всему, был согласен воображать любой вздор, лишь бы абстрагироваться от главной темы.

На вокзале он взял себе ячейку в камере хранения и оставил там рюкзак вместе со сценарием. Он считал, что поступил правильно. Теперь Марти был уверен, что никакой Кевин до его текста уже не доберется, чтобы он не успел выяснить за время его отсутствия.

Около получаса назад, когда он пешком брел от вокзала по Гладстону, ему позвонил Криденс. Точнее, Марти был уверен, что это он, поскольку звонок был с домашнего телефона, а прочие обитатели особняка вряд ли горели желанием пообщаться с Марти. Он не стал отвечать, потому что ему нечего было сказать Криденсу, и он не представлял, что тот хотел сказать ему.

Наверняка сказать он хотел многое, но Марти чувствовал, что не готов. В мгновение ока его жизнь превратилась в неразбериху, примерно как год назад. Но тогда с разверзшимся над его многострадальной головой хаосом Марти справлялся вместе с Билли и Гансом. Сейчас они были мертвы. Как и Криденс.

Вот только Криденс…

Криденс…

Марти до сих пор не был уверен, что это правда. Конечно, он видел своими глазами, как маленькие Селия и Модести растаяли в воздухе так ловко, что им бы позавидовал Дэвид Копперфильд. Но Криденс никуда не исчезал. Он был из плоти и крови. Марти убеждался в этом не один раз, касаясь его ладонями и губами… Неужели он тоже был иллюзией?

Марти в очередной раз за день почувствовал, как пощипывает глаза от накатывающих бессмысленных слез.

Он любил Криденса. Так почему же Криденс не пожалел его чувств и эгоистично воспользовался тем, что Марти был готов ему дать, даже не подумав сказать правду прежде, чем иного выбора уже не оставалось? Да и что бы он сказал? «Привет, меня зовут Криденс, и я призрак. Не хочешь переспать?»

То, что Марти с самого начала принимал за стечение обстоятельств, оказалось заранее продуманным планом. Частити, судя по всему, тоже не существовало, как и всей ее семьи. Думать о том, как именно умерли Бэрбоуны, было попросту страшно, и Марти боролся с собой, чтобы не залезть в интернет и не поискать статью про их смерть. Да и была ли такая статья? На планете каждый день умирают сотни людей, но даже всемирная сеть не настолько велика, чтобы там была информация обо всех.

И все же Марти чувствовал, что это не были обычные смерти, после которых не становятся призраками. И наверняка мать и трое детей скончались почти одновременно. Насильственная смерть? Тогда почему миссис Бэрбоун сама так жаждет насилия и расправы, в то время как ее дети ведут себя довольно миролюбиво?

Миролюбивые призраки… Совсем как Франклин и Селия. Вот уж они точно трагически и насильственно погибли и остались заточены в особняке вместе со своим мучителем.

«Этот дом проклят, — холодея от страха, решил Марти. — И мы прокляты вместе с ним».

Напрашивающееся объяснение отдавало психиатрической лечебницей, но на данный момент было единственным, способным логически свести концы с концами. Мигавший свет и следующая за ним по всему дому разгневанная мать, обвиняющая в развращении сына, казались пустяком на фоне двух подозрительно схожих Кевинов и двух безответственно слепых отцов. Почему он усомнился, что здесь кроется нечто большее, чем ребячество Кевина Качадуряна, решившего разыграть перед соседом массового убийцу? Как слеп и узколоб он был.

Не было никаких отцов и не было никаких сыновей. Это всегда были только Кевин и Франклин.

Франклин извинился за своего сына, попросил пустить в дом, хотя они и так уже здесь обитали. Франклин звонил ему. Франклин упускал из виду всю свою жизнь, каким человеком был Кевин.

То, что Марти узнал, было пострашнее смерти. Это было посмертие. Наказание – скитаться и не находить успокоения. Хотя для Кевина это наверняка было наградой за кровожадное преступление. Теперь его нельзя убить, он уже мертв. А значит, и наказания больше не последует.

Лежащий на столе рядом с бокалом пива телефон вновь зазвонил, но Марти сразу сбросил вызов, чтобы Криденс не думал, что он куда-то пропал, а понимал – он все слышит и знает. И он чертовски зол, что его держали в неведении, что им пользовались, как игрушкой, на потеху бессмертным духам, что ему позволили полюбить мираж, до которого Марти никогда не добраться. Только если он сам не станет таким же миражом.

— Повторите, пожалуйста, — обратился Марти к проходившей мимо него официантке.

Это было неправильно. Нереально. И до жгучих злых слез жестоко по отношению к ним обоим.

Но ведь если бы Криденс не стал призраком, то они бы никогда не познакомились. Может, так было бы лучше? Тихое и мирное забвение.

Как бы Марти отреагировал, если бы ему пообещали, что Билли тоже не умрет окончательно?

Нет, Билли сам бы не смог выносить подобную «нежизнь». Он предпочел бы жизнь короткую и яркую, чем вечно скитаться по одному и тому же дому, пусть и отделанному чертовой дорогой фурнитурой от Тиффани, эксклюзивными витражами и натуральным деревом.

Что бы сказал ему Билли в этой ситуации? Наверняка что-то вроде «Приятель, ты переспал с призраком? Но на самом деле это призрак поимел тебя».

Не удержавшись, Марти громко фыркнул в почти полный бокал пива, поверхность которого всколыхнулась. Да, Билли всегда бы нашел, что сказать.

«С Криденсом тебе хотя бы было спокойнее, чем с этой черствой сучкой Кайей». «Чувак, если бы он хотел воспользоваться тобой, то разве стал бы готовить сраные завтраки в постель и трепетать от твоих прикосновений? Он бы взял что хотел и отправил тебя в расход. Но ты ему правда нравишься. Дружище, в тебя влюбился призрак! Вы прямо как герои шекспировской пьесы с призраками, интригами, любовью сквозь жизнь, смерть и время, двинутыми злодеями и прочей херней. Вау! Ты уверен, что не хочешь написать что-то такое вместо сценария про очередного психопата? Вряд ли какой-то психопат затмит тех семерых, хах?»

После еще одного пива Марти отчетливо представил Билли, говорящего всю эту забавную чепуху. Он сидел будто живой напротив него, улыбчивый и саркастичный, по привычке флиртуя с официантками, но не отвлекаясь от основной темы.

— Мне кажется, что я схожу с ума.

— Конечно, ты сходишь с ума, — насмешливо фыркнул на это Билли. — Конечно, ты сходишь с ума! Тебе для этого даже не нужен повод.

— Сейчас есть очень _серьезный_ повод, — веско напомнил Марти.

— Марти, — по-американски растягивая гласные, вздохнул Билли. — Хочешь начистоту? Хочешь? Так вот… меня во всей этой истории больше смущает то, что Криденс парень, а не призрак. Серьезно, Марти, неужели в доме не было ни одной призрачной девушки? — Билли развел руками. — Я не осуждаю, нет… Нет. Это свободная страна. Где-нибудь в родной Ирландии тебя бы за это распяли, но…

— Билли, однополые партнерства в Ирландии разрешены с прошлого года, — покачал головой Марти. На это Билли закатил глаза, намекая, что не ожидал подобного шага от такой дремучей страны.

— А вы с ним уже?.. — оглядываясь по сторонами, по секрету спросил он. — Ну, ты знаешь…

— Нет, — грустно ответил Марти под облегченный вздох лучшего друга. — Вернее, «не совсем». Но наши отношения – это даже юридически невозможно, — гнул он свое. — Криденса не существует.

— Тем более! Видишь? Тебе за это ничего не будет. — Билли подобрался, его лицо стало непривычно хмурым и серьезным. — Просто я хочу, чтобы ты знал – я всегда на твоей стороне и всегда поддержу.

Марти закрыл лицо ладонями и глухо и болезненно застонал. Ему остро не хватало Билли, чтобы разобраться во всем. Разобраться в себе.

Он воображал его далеко не в первый раз. И каждый раз тот являлся ему неким воплощением подавляемого внутреннего «я» вроде Тайлера Дердена из «Бойцовского клуба», неся всякий вздор. Не лишенный смысла вздор. С Билли Марти было проще. Но сейчас он остался совсем один.

— Ты не один, — напомнил ему Билли. Перед Марти стояли какие-то орешки к пиву, которые тот нахально таскал из его тарелки. Деловито хрустя снеком, он добавил: — У тебя есть Криденс. И я иногда.

— Вы мертвы, — трагично напомнил Марти в ответ.

— Да, но ты разговариваешь с нами, — возразил Билли. — И с Криденсом не только разговариваешь, а еще и…

— Я понял, — смущенно прервал его Марти. — И мы уже не…

Он запнулся на полуслове, пытаясь понять, что они с Криденсом «уже не»… Не вместе? Не нашли общий язык?

— Я больше не знаю, как доверять ему. Не знаю, куда теперь катится жизнь. Наверное, под откос. И я вместе с ней, — с трудом проговорил Марти и сглотнул ком в горле. Глаза вновь застилали непролитые слезы. — Он навечно прикован к дому, где обитает призрак человека, о котором я пишу сценарий. Вероятно, Кевин теперь хочет меня убить. — Усмирив поток эмоций, он перевел дыхание. — Я не знаю… как вернуться туда. Я в растерянности. И нахожусь в _таком_ , — Марти выразительно вздернул руки, — шоке, что мозг не в состоянии справиться.

— Ты идешь по горячим следам, — пожал плечами Билли, отпив пиво из его бокала. — Тебе нужно время. Может, все прояснится, а? — Билли заговорщически подмигнул. — Криденс никуда не денется.

Марти раздраженно закинул в рот предпоследний орешек и мстительно его разжевал, будто это он был виновен в его бедах.

— Знаешь, что бы сделал Билли Бикл? — сочувственно проговорил Билли. — Он бы вернулся в тот дом, надрал задницы призракам и показал, кто здесь хозяин. Знаешь, как бы сделал Марти Фаранан?

Марти покачал головой.

— Он бы забрал ноутбук из камеры хранения, дописал сценарий, продал его кинокомпании и вернулся в дом. Или продал дом через интернет. А знаешь почему?

Марти вновь помотал головой, не поднимая глаз на Билли, склонившего к нему голову.

— Потому что Марти Фаранан в душе трус, — вынес неутешительный вердикт Билли. — И твой Криденс от горя станет еще одним озлобленным духом. Не знаю, что за херня творится с этим домом, но будут другие жильцы, я обещаю. И они будут страдать. И Криденс тоже будет страдать. Потому что останется в компании Кевина и своей мамаши, которые изведут его, уж будь уверен.

Марти наконец поднял испуганный взгляд, но Билли напротив него уже не было, а бокал вновь опустел наполовину.

После «разговора» с Билли он чувствовал, что запутался окончательно, но одно понял наверняка: он не оставит Криденса одного в этом доме.

На его телефоне уже было три пропущенных звонка из особняка, и Марти трусливо надеялся, что последует еще один.

Он ждал пять минут, десять. Минула еще одна пинта, но телефон словно испытывал его терпение, а сам Марти боялся звонить первым.

Гладстон уже давным-давно накрыл вечер, посетителей в пабе прибавилось, и Марти волей-неволей ощущал на себе заинтересованные взгляды. Они смущали, будто кто-то посторонний пытался заглянуть ему в голову, и спустя еще несколько мучительных минут он попросил счет.

Снаружи сильно похолодало, и Марти повыше задрал воротник куртки и вжал голову в плечи. В воздухе летали колючие снежинки, порхая в свете уличных фонарей, как пылинки или крошечные мотыльки. Надолго задерживаться на улице не хотелось, возможно, следовало вернуться в гостиницу или искать другой паб… Но тут в кармане Марти вновь зазвонил телефон.

Он выуживал его дрожащими руками, безутешно надеясь, что это не его агент или семья. Сердце сделало кульбит и замерло в груди, когда Марти увидел на дисплее, что звонок из особняка. Он замерзшими пальцами нажал на кнопку ответа.

— Марти, господи, — простонал Криденс ему на ухо.

— Привет…

— Я знаю, ты зол на меня, — нервно и торопливо проговорил Криденс, будто ждал, что связь в любую секунду прервется и он не успеет сказать все, что должен. — Ты сбрасывал звонки, и я места себе не нахожу, я… Как ты?

Марти облизал пересохшие на холоде губы и закрыл ладонью глаза, сосредоточившись только на голосе Криденса, чтобы больше ничто не отвлекало.

— Честно? Отвратительно.

Криденс протяжно выдохнул ему в ухо, и у Марти по спине поползли мурашки, на этот раз уже не от холода.

— Где ты сейчас?

Марти отнял ладонь от лица и огляделся по сторонам.

— Паб. Мы были в нем на Хэллоуин.

Марти был благодарен Криденсу за то, что он не стал обсуждать происходящее между ними по телефону. Так они могли ненадолго забыть, что творится что-то ужасное.

— Ты не простишь меня…

— Я скучаю по тебе.

Марти зажмурился. Он не знал, что отвечать, и потому подсознание решило все сделать за него.

— Ты поедешь в гостиницу?

— Кевин… Господи, что я наговорил ему вчера… — резко перевел тему Марти и до боли сжал переносицу. — Он теперь убьет меня, да?

— Я ему не позволю, — серьезно пообещал Криденс и досадливо шмыгнул носом, будто ему дали пощечину, когда Марти нервно усмехнулся.

— В доме опасно. Я не знаю, как туда вернуться.

Мимо Марти по дороге пронеслось пустое такси, и он с тоской проводил его взглядом.

— Кевин не станет убивать тебя. По крайней мере в доме, — серьезно ответил Криденс, взяв себя в руки. — Не в его интересах, чтобы в особняке появился еще один призрак.

Марти обреченно фыркнул и, отойдя от дороги, прислонился спиной к кирпичной стене магазинчика.

— К тому же его можно изгнать на время, — добавил Криденс. Марти задумчиво нахмурился, внимательно слушая.

— Как?

— Ты должен велеть ему исчезнуть, — объяснил Криденс.

— Вот так просто? — вновь нервно рассмеялся Марти и помотал головой, будто тот мог его видеть.

— А как ты думаешь, почему ты не видел Кевина раньше? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Криденс, и Марти отчаянно захотелось его увидеть.

— Ты велел ему исчезнуть? — догадался он.

— Каждый раз.

Голос Криденса дрогнул, и Марти стало больно и плохо.

— Каждый день, — продолжил тот, — я велел Кевину и матери не приближаться к тебе. И я бы делал это и дальше, если бы они не обвели меня вокруг пальца.

— Хочешь сказать, ты велел им исчезнуть и всегда был рядом?

Ответа не последовало.

— Поэтому твоя спальня выглядела так, будто там никто не живет? — сделал вывод Марти. — Криденс? — требовательно позвал он. Наконец-то все начало вставать на свои места, а в голове настало некоторое просветление.

— Возможно, я… — ломким голосом наконец заговорил тот. — Возможно, я оставался рядом с тобой чаще, чем ты думаешь.

Марти вновь усмехнулся. Но на этот раз в его голосе не звучало обреченности.

— Бессовестный сталкер, — пожурил он. Марти заметил вдалеке еще одно такси и, вернувшись на край обочины, махнул ему рукой.

— Я беспокоился за тебя, — в свое оправдание выпалил Криденс.

— Ладно, скоро поговорим, — пообещал Марти, когда такси притормозило. — Я отключаюсь.

— Марти, — напоследок позвал его Криденс. — Прости меня.

— Я постараюсь.

Снег усилился, и Марти продрог до костей, стоя на улице, а потому быстро забрался в такси на заднее сиденье и, оказавшись в тепле, с наслаждением растер руки.

— Куда едем? — устало спросил водитель.

— Домой.

***

Удивительно, но после разговора с Криденсом Марти больше не испытывал страха перед неизвестностью. Он по-прежнему чувствовал, что оказался в полной заднице, но теперь знал, что не один, и что Криденс правда раскаивался. Марти стыдился, что не поверил в его искренность. Ему самому должно быть страшно не меньше. Быть мертвым в двадцать два года, когда жизнь только начинается, но в уплату за проведенные на земле годы приходится слоняться по особняку в компании таких же безутешных неупокоенных душ.

Когда Марти вышел из такси у кованой ограды, то не сразу заметил на темном крыльце Криденса. Дом возвышался над лужайкой угрюмым склепом, смотрящим на прохожих слепыми, потухшими окнами, будто сам был привидением.

Марти шел по дорожке, озираясь по сторонам, словно ждал, что в засаде ждет Кевин, готовый выпустить в него парочку стрел. Криденс сидел прямо на ступеньках, низко опустив голову и не заботясь о холоде и снеге.

— Почему ты здесь? — спросил его Марти, и Криденс резко вздернул голову. Вероятно, он о чем-то задумался и не слышал шагов. Не самое лучшее решение, когда по особняку бродят души, желающие поближе к тебе подобраться.

— Жду тебя, — бесхитростно ответил Криденс, пожав плечами. — Чтобы ты чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Марти изумленно на него посмотрел.

— А ты, стало быть, мой защитник? — Он улыбнулся.

— Стало быть, да, — хмуро и серьезно согласился Криденс и поднялся с холодных каменных ступеней. — Марти, ты должен кое-что знать, — угрюмо добавил он, и Марти насторожился. — Я заходил в библиотеку уже после того, как ты…

— Все в порядке, — мягко перебил Марти и едва удержался от того, чтобы взять Криденса за руку: он до сих пор не мог поверить в его нереальность. — Это я забрал сценарий, — на этих словах Криденс облегченно выдохнул, — и сейчас он далеко от дома в надежном месте. И… не возражаешь? Я, конечно, не горю большим желанием заходить в дом, но замерз до чертиков.

— Значит, нас никто не потревожит? — серьезно спросил Марти, плеснув себе виски, чтобы согреться, когда они прошли на кухню.

— Никто из тех, кто мог бы помешать, — тихо ответил Криденс. Он стоял подобравшись и свесив голову, походил на брошенного щенка, и Марти было больно на него смотреть, но он не знал теперь, как подступиться. В иной ситуации он бы уже давно сгреб его в объятия.

— Сколько в доме еще… — спросил Марти, сделал глоток виски и поморщился. — Ну, ты знаешь.

— Моя мать и сестры. Селия, Франклин и…

— И Кевин, — закончил за него Марти и вдруг истерично рассмеялся. — Это какой-то дурдом.

— Я понимаю, как тебе жутко, — попытался утешить Криденс, но Марти помотал головой.

— Не понимаешь.

Криденса это возражение не убедило.

— Когда я очнулся после того, как умер, то не мог понять, что происходит. Я помнил все, что было до этого… и пытался найти сестер по всей церкви.

— Церкви? — перебил его Марти.

— Раньше здесь была церковь. Потом ее снесли и построили особняк, — объяснил Криденс. — Я вышел на улицу, не зная, куда идти. Но когда оказался достаточно далеко, то, сделав еще один шаг, вдруг снова оказался внутри. Я запаниковал. Думал, что это все игра воображения. Или что у меня сотрясение, — продолжил он свой рассказ, не смотря в глаза напряженному, как тетива лука, Марти. — Думал, что я только представлял, как вышел из церкви. Я попытался выйти еще раз, добрался до дороги, но меня снова выдернуло назад. — С каждым предложением он говорил все быстрее, его голос вибрировал. Судя по всему, он рассказывал это кому бы то ни было впервые за все годы, что был мертв. — Я пытался сбежать снова и снова, уже забыв про сестер. Мне стало страшно. Я думал, что это дурной сон, от которого никак не могу проснуться. Потом пришли полицейские. Я пытался заговорить с ними, но они не слышали меня. И когда… — Тут его голос сорвался. — Когда один из них прошел сквозь меня, мне стало по-настоящему… страшно.

— Господи, Криденс, — с трудом проговорил Марти, не зная, какие еще слова подобрать. — Это звучит ужасно.

Криденс слабо улыбнулся.

— Это и было ужасно. — Он сделал пару шагов вперед, чтобы оказаться ближе к Марти. — Все резко потеряло смысл, наступила пустота, жизнь полетела в тартарары. Не скажу, что у меня была счастливая жизнь, но я хотя бы мог надеяться, что однажды покину дом, что у меня будет своя семья и я обрету покой, — убито признался Криденс. — Но я познал покой иного рода. Загробный покой.

Брезгливо отставив стакан с недопитым виски, Марти подошел к нему и увлек в свои объятия. Криденс грустно выдохнул, обнимая в ответ и тесно прижимаясь к его груди. Марти завороженно прижался щекой к его виску и прикрыл глаза. Криденс в его руках был живым, теплым, настоящим. Более настоящим, чем тысячи реальных живых людей.

— Мне жаль, что так произошло, — грустно признался Марти, зарывшись пальцами в волосы у него на затылке и привлекая Криденса ближе к себе.

— Мне тоже, — без сожаления прошептал тот в ответ. — Но если бы я не остался здесь, то не встретил бы тебя.

— Я не стою того, — теснее прижимая его к себе, вздохнул Марти.

— Стоишь, — возразил Криденс и настойчиво отстранился, чтобы видеть его глаза. — Рядом с тобой я забываю, что больше ничто не имеет смысла. Завтра больше не похоже на сегодня и вчера. Я никогда как будто и не был живым… Даже когда был жив.

— Прекрати. — Марти мягко улыбнулся и взял его лицо в ладони. — Хочешь довести меня сегодня окончательно?

Криденс забавно фыркнул под нос и опустил глаза, будто несколько минут назад не рассказывал пугающую правду о своем прошлом.

— Значит, ты можешь проходить сквозь стены? — перевел тему Марти.

— Когда я хочу быть осязаемым – я осязаем, — потупив взгляд, ответил Криденс, нервно дергая рукав свитера.

Рука Марти коснулась его щеки, костяшки мазнули по коже.

— А сейчас хочешь? — спросил Марти, упрямо ловя взгляд Криденса; глаза его блестели предвкушением и нежностью.

— Больше всего на свете, — приглушенно прошептал Криденс, переводя взгляд с теплых заботливых глаз на чуть приоткрытые сухие губы.

Марти чувственно прижался к его губам, и Криденс с отчаянием вцепился в его руку. Поцелуй вышел мягкий, осторожный, будто у одного из них изранены губы, но сопротивляться желанию все равно было невозможно. Не прекращая целовать, Марти ненавязчиво подтолкнул Криденса к кухонному острову, «заключив в ловушку», и настойчиво скользнул языком в его рот между кромок зубов.

Может, Криденс и был мертв, но все чувствовал. Он гортанно застонал Марти в рот, прижимаясь к его телу, ластясь, как кот, и толкнулся бедрами навстречу, давая почувствовать свое возбуждение. Марти едва соображал, что происходит: он вжался пахом в Криденса, призывно притираясь твердым членом, почти как животное, готовый взять его прямо здесь, раскинуть хоть на этом столе. Его ладони до синяков сжали через брюки крепкие округлые ягодицы, еще крепче прижимая к себе, губы съехали под подбородок.

— Марти, — задыхаясь, прошептал Криденс. В ответ Марти слабо прихватил кожу на его шее, чувствуя, как от этого приглушенного шепота в нем просыпается зверь.

На его плечи легли ладони и настойчиво надавили, отстраняя от себя.

— Только не здесь, прошу тебя, — на одном дыхании попросил Криденс. — И не сейчас. Тебе нужен отдых.

Марти не нужен был отдых: он обезумел от правды, которую узнал, от близости Криденса, по которому невообразимо соскучился. И забыться, занявшись сексом, казалось идеальным решением, чтобы не сойти с ума. Адреналин – от того, что их могут застать, что он сам может в любую минуту умереть, но набрался смелости вернуться в дом, – захлестывал, заставлял действовать грубее, отчаяннее, напористее, чтобы все успеть, пока он еще жив, пока дышит и сердце бьется в груди.

— Прошу тебя… — сбиваясь на вдохах, прошептал Криденс, когда Марти отогнул ворот нелепого свитера и футболки, присосался губами над ключицей. Он ухватился сзади за пояс джинсов, потянул их наверх, так что между ягодиц впился толстый шов, и пальцы настойчиво потерли его как раз напротив входа.

Криденс, всхлипнув, задрожал в его руках. Пальцы сжались на плечах Марти, и он мученически откинул голову назад, уставившись на потолок и подаваясь назад тазом, чтобы усилить трение.

— Поцелуй меня, — хрипло попросил он, когда кончик языка Марти нырнул в яремную ямку и медленно прошелся по горлу до кадыка. — Пожалуйста…

Марти покорно поднял голову, чтобы выполнить просьбу, и Криденс судорожно сглотнул, заглядывая в его глаза, в полумраке кухни ставшие от возбуждения почти черными. Не говоря ни слова, Марти впился в его припухшие губы голодным поцелуем, сразу пытаясь протолкнуть язык между зубов, и разочарованно застонал, встретив сопротивление. Он был словно сам не свой, помешавшийся. То его ладони жадно прикасались к бедрам, то пальцы, ухватившись вновь за пояс, пытались стащить джинсы прямо так, не расстегивая. Он поочередно посасывал то верхнюю, то нижнюю губу Криденса, влажно облизывал и сопел, как взбудораженный пес, у которого отобрали любимую игрушку.

Улучив момент, Криденс прихватил зубами его нижнюю губу и сильно сжал, чтобы боль отрезвила. Марти резко дернулся, как ужаленный.

— Я попросил тебя, — тяжело дыша, тут же напомнил Криденс.

Марти растерянно огляделся, оценив, в каком тот состоянии. Он умудрился приспустить его джинсы, так что над застежкой виднелись густые лобковые волосы, свитер криво висел, а взгляд был такой же шальной, как и у него, но тем не менее твердый и решительный.

— Не знаю, что на меня нашло, — прошептал Марти, уткнувшись ему в грудь лицом.

— Это дом, — пытаясь отдышаться, объяснил Криденс. — Он почувствовал твою слабость… твое желание. И воспользовался этим.

Марти поднял голову и испуганно посмотрел ему в глаза. Криденс слабо улыбнулся и погладил его по щеке.

— Я не хочу этого делать, когда ты в таком состоянии и не контролируешь себя, — объяснил он свое решение. — Я хочу, чтобы со мной был настоящий Марти.

— Но ты сказал, что сейчас тут безопасно, — шутливо напомнил Марти и накрыл рукой ладонь Криденса, теснее прижимая к щеке.

— Тебе надо отдохнуть, — вновь посоветовал тот. — Ты измотан, сознание уязвимо, и сейчас вторгнуться в него проще всего.

— А ты? Ты пойдешь со мной? — спросил Марти, жалобно сведя брови «домиком».

— Конечно, пойду.

Взяв себя в руки, Марти отстранился, но не выпустил ладонь Криденса и повел его к ближайшей лестнице на второй этаж.

— И никакого снотворного, — напомнил Криденс, когда они прошли мимо пустующей комнаты Кевина. — В такие моменты твое сознание слишком уязвимо.

Марти тут же вспомнил ночь после приема таблеток, когда ему пригрезился эротический сон с Криденсом и он кончил прямо в белье, не прикоснувшись к себе в реальности. Кто бы мог подумать, что этими смелыми фантазиями он обязан дому. И кто может подтвердить, что остальные его чувства тоже не иллюзия?

Но ведь когда Марти был в Гладстоне и дом не оказывал на него никакого влияния, чувства его осталисьпрежними. Значит… это по-настоящему?

Осознание этого факта его успокоило.

— Расскажи мне, — попросил Марти, устроившись на подушке лицом к Криденсу, — про тот день, когда я обнаружил в доме Кевина.

— Не многовато информации для одного дня? — усмехнулся Криденс, пристально смотря на него во мраке.

— Многовато. Но все равно расскажи.

Криденс задумчиво поджал губы, подбирая слова.

— Я не ожидал от него такой подлости. Не думал, что ему есть дело до меня или тебя, — тихо проговорил он, но его полушепот в темной спальне казался оглушающим.

— Он велел тебе исчезнуть? — предположил Марти, припомнив день, когда пришла мать Криденса, и после ее ухода он отчетливо слышал «исчезни» из-за двери.

— Кевин велел мне исчезнуть, — тяжело выдохнув, согласился Криденс, и щеку Марти обожгло его горячее дыхание.

_Сцена. Маленькая светлая смотровая комнатка над гостиной на втором этаже, выходящая окнами на юг, на дорогу. Кевин Качадурян по-хозяйски сидит на подоконнике, внимательно разглядывая проезжую часть._

_— Кажется, твой мистер Фаранан возвращается из магазина, — насмешливо говорит он. — Небось жалеешь, что не можешь составить ему компанию?_

_— Кевин, прошу тебя, не появляйся… — устало вздыхает Криденс, будто уже заранее рассчитывая на провал. — Представь, какую цепную реакцию породит то, что люди узнают о призраках в доме._

_— Какую? — громко фыркает Кевин. — Придут журналисты, репортеры? Думаешь, кто-то покажется им на глаза? Скорее Фаранана выставят психом._

_— Я покажусь, — упрямится Криденс, складывая руки на груди в защитном жесте._

_— Ты не сделаешь этого, — усмехается Кевин, вновь поглядывая на дорогу._

_— Сделаю, — твердо и уверенно возражает Криденс. — Если потребуется._

_— Он уже рядом…_

_— Кевин, я прошу тебя… не смей…_

_— Исчезни!_


	11. Chapter 11

— 11 —

Меньше всего в это утро Марти ожидал разноса от своего агента, потребовавшего в течение недели прислать черновик сценария, чтобы обсудить подводные камни, о которые может споткнуться киностудия, и чтобы итоговой вариант был одобрен.

Чтобы не мешать Криденсу, но и не уходить от него достаточно далеко, ему пришлось разговаривать в ванной, хоть Марти и не был до конца уверен, несколько распространяется радиус защиты, которую тот создал вокруг него. Он надеялся, что по крайней мере справлять нужду не обязательно в его присутствии.

По-шпионски выглянув в комнату, он увидел, что Криденс уже проснулся и лениво нежился в постели.

— Хэй, — с улыбкой приветствовал его Марти и забрался к нему под одеяло.

— Хэй, — отозвался Криденс, сладко потягиваясь, и попытался вяло отпихнуть Марти, когда тот полез к нему с объятиями.

— Я думал, что призраки не спят, — заметил Марти, прежде чем обхватить губами кончик его подбородка и влажно засосать, а потом сместиться ниже, на горло.

— Я и не спал, — возразил Криденс и прогнулся в спине, сдаваясь игривому напору Марти. — Но мне все же нужен отдых… Ох… Это чем-то напоминает медитацию.

— Но в это время к тебе все равно не могут подобраться? — предположил Марти, покрывая грудь Криденса медленными, ленивыми поцелуями.

— Не могут, — согласился тот и прикрыл глаза, окончательно разомлев.

— Хорошо, — поддержал Марти, зависнув над распластанным под ним Криденсом. — Потому что я не рискнул выходить из спальни без тебя и заказал нам пиццу.

— Марти, — с сожалением произнес Криденс, приподнявшись на локтях, — мне не нужна еда.

— Но ты ел, я сам видел, — Марти по-детски нахмурил брови, будто ребята постарше отобрали у него самокат.

— Чтобы не вызывать подозрений. — Криденс печально улыбнулся и медленно провел кончиками пальцев по его обнаженной спине. — Она просто исчезает в никуда. И я почти не чувствую ее вкус. Она безвкусная, как мел.

— А секс? — прямо спросил Марти. — Ты чувствуешь? Можешь чувствовать физические ощущения – удовольствие, боль?

— Я всю свою жизнь чувствовал боль, — уклончиво ответил Криденс. — К сожалению, это не изменилось даже после смерти.

— Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, — замотал головой Марти. — Криденс, я…

— Я знаю, о какой боли ты говоришь, — с улыбкой ответил тот, уже опустив ладонь ниже и невесомо поглаживая поясницу. — Но я готов.

— Я обещаю быть осторожным. — Марти поцеловал его в живот. — Я не причиню тебе боль. — Еще один поцелуй чуть выше под ребрами. — И я видел, как тебе было хорошо. Это не могло быть притворством, чтобы не разочаровать меня.

— Ты заказал пиццу, — со смешком напомнил Криденс, умело чередуя кротость и иронию. — Разносчик не будет ждать, пока мы закончим.

— Черт, — вздохнул Марти, навалившись на Криденса всем телом.

— Может, мы просто полежим? — предложил Криденс, откинув голову на подушку и прикрыв глаза. — Просто так. Без обязательств.

— Я не хочу тебя ни к чему принуждать, — спохватился Марти и оставил на коже еще один поцелуй. — Я…

Он снова остановил себя, хотя уже давно его губы жгли слова «я люблю тебя», но он не был уверен в правильности выбранного момента. Да и бывает ли «правильный» момент? После того, что им уже пришлось пережить как вместе, так и по отдельности, глупо было тянуть время и дальше.

Марти боялся другого. Он упрямо старался не думать об этом, но на уровне подсознания его самообладание упрямо подтачивала одна мысль – что произойдет, когда ему придется уехать? Или когда он начнет стареть, а Криденс, как и прежде, останется двадцатидвухлетним молодым человеком, пусть даже его пребывание на Земле исчисляется уже десятилетиями?

На сайте риэлторская фирма указала, что особняк построили в одна тысяча девятьсот двадцать восьмом году, а со слов Криденса Марти узнал, что раньше здесь была церковь. Значит, умер он еще до двадцать восьмого.

Страшно подумать, но Криденсу было больше ста лет! За такой долгий срок сам Марти уже наверняка бы давным-давно свихнулся и мучил бы жильцов дома либо шумел на чердаке, проклиная все на свете и не находя успокоения.

Криденс оказался сильнее, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд. Он не потерял себя, «выжил» среди этого безумия, возможно, даже повзрослел. Развивался, продолжал познавать мир, не покидая особняка, а не зациклился на своей трагедии.

— Расскажи мне, — хмуро попросил Марти.

— Как я умер? — догадался Криденс, открыв глаза.

— Если хочешь, — не стал тот настаивать, но в душе все же надеялся услышать правду. Возможно, Криденсу стало бы легче, если бы он излил ему душу. Наверняка он никогда никому не рассказывал о том, что с ним произошло.

— Мое существование не имело смысла при жизни. После смерти он тоже не особенно появился.

— Но сейчас ты здесь, — мягко возразил Марти, намекая не только на время, но и на себя и их отношения, каким бы безумством это ни могло показаться со стороны.

— И не жалею об этом. — Уголки губ Криденса чуть приподнялись в тоскливой улыбке. — Но я проклят.

— Ты не проклят. Но с тобой обошлись…

— Жестоко? — подхватил Криденс. — Моя мать убила меня.

Внутри Марти все похолодело. Он предполагал, что отношения Криденса с матерью окутывала какая-то жуткая тайна, но даже не предполагал подобного.

— Расскажи мне о ней, — твердо попросил он. Марти старался быть сильным для них обоих, хотя в душе у него все сжималось от негодования. Он едва сдерживал себя от того, чтобы не броситься разыскивать по всему дому эту ужасную деспотичную женщину, хотя и не представлял, каким образом мог сделать ей так же больно, как она сделала сыну. Ему хотелось поквитаться с ней, но расслабленный и меланхоличный в его объятиях Криденс, несмотря на пугающие разговоры, оказался тем якорем, который намертво удерживал его на месте, так что не было сил и желания даже пошевелиться.

— Она была не в себе, — наконец заговорил Криденс. Глаза его потухли, будто он был уже мертв по-настоящему. — С молодости ей внушали, что среди нас живут ведьмы. Она была набожной, но беспощадной. Когда мы с Частити были маленькими, у нее родилась Модести. Ма не была замужем. Никогда.

Криденс вновь прервался, и Марти не стал его тревожить, давая время, чтобы вновь собраться с мыслями.

— Она всем рассказывала, что Модести и мы с Частити были ее приемными детьми, будто это могло осквернить ее чрево. Она ненавидела меня и сестер, но не могла избавиться от нас. — Его голос резонировал, и Марти казалось, что и сам он перестал дышать. — Она била меня ремнем по рукам. И не только. После смерти зарубцевавшиеся шрамы все еще на мне. Только я научился их скрывать. Они своего рода напоминание. Гадкое напоминание.

Криденс резко замолчал. Марти так и продолжал лежать на нем, устроив подбородок на груди и грустно смотря на него.

— Почему она убила вас? — хрипло спросил он.

— Я… — запнулся Криденс, смотря словно сквозь Марти. — Ма устраивала митинги в Нью-Йорке, призывала объединиться против ведьм, найти их и сжигать на кострах, как в Средневековье. Я знаю, что за ней следили, за ее деятельностью. Однажды одна девушка, что ходила на митинги каждый день, последовала за нами. — Он печально вздохнул, хотя дышать не было необходимости, но он наверняка делал это по привычке. — Может, она была журналисткой? Не знаю. Она проникла к нам в дом, когда ма била меня.

— Просто так? — ужаснулся Марти.

— Ма не нужен был повод, чтобы начать «воспитывать», — слегка пожав плечами, насколько это было возможным, потому что Марти лежал на нем, ответил Криденс. — Она хлестала меня по рукам, когда Тина – так звали эту девушку – появилась в доме. Она вступилась за меня, обещала сообщить куда-то о том, что делает ма. — Криденс вновь прервался, и Марти сочувственно поцеловал его под соском, пытаясь без слов выразить все, что у него было на душе. — Когда Тина ушла, ма избила меня до полусмерти. На этот раз она не ограничилась руками, досталось везде. Но эти шрамы не остались на мне, потому что я умер раньше. Модести вступилась за меня, и ма ударила ее. Она… свалилась с лестницы и свернула шею. А потом ма вновь накинулась на меня. Она обвиняла меня в том, что это случилось по моей вине. Она вновь начала меня бить, когда на второй этаж поднялась Частити. Она всегда была тихой и проглатывала унижения, но в тот раз не выдержала. Ма была в отчаянии, она накричала на Частити. Та сказала, что с нее хватит и что она сообщит о том, что ма сделала с Модести. Тогда ма погналась за ней, до самого порога.

Марти тут же вспомнил, как прошлой ночью миссис Бэрбоун преследовала его по всему дому, и его передернуло от отвращения.

— Я не знаю, что произошло, я был наверху, — медленно проговорил Криденс. — Помню, что они кричали. И чтобы не слышать их, я повторял песенку, которую пела Модести. «Раз мама, два мама, ведьмы все умрут».

Марти помнил эту песенку, слышал собственными ушами, когда проходил под чердаком на третьем этаже, не понимая, откуда доносится детское пение.

— Потом я потерял сознание. А когда очнулся, все уже закончилось, — вдохнул Криденс. Он будто растерял всю свою уверенность, выглядел простым уязвимым подростком, которому достается от требовательной матери. И который искренне не может понять, в чем его вина. Он не был ожесточенным и агрессивным, как Кевин, не делал другим людям зла. — Я очнулся на своей постели, но больше не чувствовал тела.

Произнося эти слова, он зачаровано наблюдал за Марти, ни на минуту не позволявшим усомниться в том, что он все же был реален, осязаем, и с каждым осторожным поцелуем на обнаженной коже он все больше уверялся в том, что стоило умереть хотя бы лишь ради того, чтобы наконец-то снова стать живым.

— Позже Частити мне не рассказывала о том, что именно сделала ма. Сказала лишь, что не успела позвать на помощь. А потом ма покончила с собой, — хладнокровно произнес он, не испытывая жалости к женщине, что отняла у него и сестер нормальное будущее. — Повесилась. Она зацепила веревку за балку, взобралась на перила и прыгнула вниз. Этот момент Частити любит мне пересказывать.

— Криденс, мне очень жаль…

— Я знаю, мне тоже жаль.

Кого Марти не было жаль, так это мать Криденса. Лицемерная злобная стерва, ханжески прикрывавшаяся добродетелью и религией, выдававшая собственных детей за приемных, потому что не могла признаться даже самой себе, что ничем не лучше остальных, предававшаяся порокам, которые порицала.

— Нельзя, чтобы такие вещи происходили…

— Но они происходят, — мрачно подтвердил Криденс и сполз чуть ниже, когда Марти перелег на свою половину кровати, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне. — С другой стороны, в этом есть свои плюсы. Я все еще жив.

— Это нельзя назвать жизнью. Не каждый бы согласился на такую «жизнь», — подумав о своем вчерашнем видении с Билли, сказал Марти.

— Она свела меня с тобой, — словно извиняясь, улыбнулся Криденс.

— Я не самый лучший кандидат, — снова отмахнулся Марти, чувствуя себя недостойным такой пугающей чести.

— Ты – единственный, кто отнесся ко мне как к человеку, а не отбросу или мусору под ногами, — доверительным шепотом признался Криденс, пристально смотря в глаза Марти и касаясь ладонью его щеки, трогая подушечками пальцев родинки.

— Кроме Евы? — предположил Марти, припоминая все, что Криденс когда-либо говорил ему о миссис Качадурян.

— Кроме Евы, — подумав, согласился Криденс.

— Так повел бы себя любой здравомыслящий человек.

Криденс скорбно поджал губы, будто прощался и знал, что видит его в последний раз в жизни, но не имеет права говорить об этом.

— Именно потому я хочу, чтобы ты уехал из этого дома. Как и Ева, — твердым и уверенным голосом объяснил он и, заметив, как Марти сощурил глаза, добавил: — На время.

Марти обиженно нахмурился. Ему столько времени пришлось бороться с собой и искать силы, чтобы вернуться в особняк, хотя ему было до чертиков страшно. Но он сделал это ради Криденса, потому что, несмотря на умалчивание, готов был простить. Потому что любил его.

И теперь Криденс предлагал ему убраться из дома.

— А ты останешься здесь, — рассудил Марти.

— Я здесь живу больше восьмидесяти пяти лет. Я справлюсь один, — все с той же щемящей болью в глазах, от которой было только хуже, проговорил Криденс. — Но не справлюсь, если буду знать, что ты здесь в опасности.

— Я могу постоять за себя, — упрямо возразил Марти.

— С живыми, — покачал головой Криденс. — С мертвыми состязаться глупо.

Марти страдальчески уткнулся лицом в подушку, как эмоциональный подросток, пытающийся игнорировать нравоучения родителей.

— Я знаю, что тебе звонил агент.

— К черту агента!

— Ты не сможешь спокойно работать над сценарием в особняке. Кевин не даст тебе такой возможности. Я знаю, как он отреагировал на ваш вчерашний разговор.

— И к черту Кевина вместе со сценарием, — сердито добавил Марти, поднявшись с кровати.

— Не думай, что это доставляет мне удовольствие, — уязвленно ответил Криденс.

— Мир катится к чертям, — всплеснул руками Марти, — а тебя волнует сраный сценарий?

Криденс смотрел на него удивленно, будто Марти всадил ему в живот нож, а он никак не ожидал такой подлости.

— Я думал, для тебя это важно. — Криденс сполз с кровати, встав напротив Марти. — Узнав, чем ты занят, я делал все, чтобы Кевин не мешал тебе.

— Какая теперь разница? — отмахнулся Марти. — Будто сейчас все это имеет смысл.

— Это моя ошибка. Мне казалось, что я смогу тебя защитить. И вчерашний день был слишком утомительным не только для тебя. Но сейчас я понимаю, что могу не оказаться рядом в самый неподходящий момент.

Марти не ответил Криденсу и вышел из спальни прежде, чем тот успел его остановить. Его до краев переполняло негодование, каждую секунду он чувствовал едва сдерживаемый ужас от происходящего, и вот теперь сорвался на Криденсе.

Конечно, он был не виноват и действовал из лучших побуждений, и теперь вместо благодарности Марти буквально плюнул ему в лицо.

Предложение на время убраться из дома и закончить работу было самым логичным, но Марти не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме душевной боли. Имеет ли смысл его работа, если человек, которого он любит, мертв?

Он был окружен призраками прошлого и настоящего. Его родители далеко, лучший друг уже больше года лежит в могиле, а любимый человек умер еще задолго до его рождения.

В раздражении спустившись вниз, Марти ворвался в кухню, громко хлопнув дверью.

— А я думал, вы двое так и будете прятаться в спальне, — хмыкнули за спиной, и Марти круто обернулся: Кевин стоял на пороге столовой, вальяжно привалившись к дверному наличнику. — Надеюсь, вы не рассчитываете поиметь меня так же, как Криденса в оплату за проживание? Это незаконно, — нахально улыбнулся он.

— Исчезни!

— Так это не работает. Я слишком хочу остаться, чтобы исчезнуть.

Он был в неизменных неприлично узких джинсах, не оставляющих простора для воображения, и синей полосатой футболке, годящейся разве что десятилетнему ребенку: рукава впивались под мышками, а живот едва был прикрыт. Марти невольно подумал о девицах в топиках: Кевин тоже провоцировал, но преследовал иные цели. Не соблазнить, а заставить чувствовать себя неуютно.

— Что тебе нужно? — устало вздохнул Марти, навалившись на стол всем телом. — Хочешь убить меня?

— А ты сам хочешь, чтобы я тебя убил? — буднично спросил Кевин.

— Вчера я был резок, но ты сам напросился, — вместо ответа сказал Марти, не давая тому радости издеваться над собой.

— Зато я узнал правду о том, каким меня увидят глупые и жадные идиоты, которые так обожают осуждать, — едко объяснил Кевин. — Думаешь, они станут искать смысл? Возьмут историю на вооружение? Они хотят хлеба и зрелищ; мир давно поделен на наблюдателей и тех, за кем наблюдают. Но зрителей все больше и больше, а зрелищ все меньше. — Кевин скривил губы, правый уголок он задрал выше, и оттого лицо казалось перекошенным. — Какую цель преследуешь ты, написав сценарий про психопатов и планируя еще один?

Вместо того, чтобы вновь начать защищаться, Марти обратился в слух. Внезапно на него снизошло озарение, что никто не расскажет историю Кевина лучше, чем сам Кевин. А он и правда был так непроходимо туп, поглощенный своими тревогами, что даже не заметил этого. Ни у одного живущего на Земле никогда не будет такой возможности.

— Почему ты это сделал, Кевин?

— Ладно. Дело вот в чем: ты просыпаешься, смотришь телевизор. Садишься в машину, слушаешь радио. Идешь на свою никчемную работу или в свою никчемную школу, но никогда не услышишь об этом в вечернем выпуске новостей. Почему? Да потому что на самом деле в твоей жизни ничего не происходит. Потом ты едешь домой и снова смотришь телик или, если хочешь повеселиться, выходишь из дома и идешь в кино. Все стало настолько плохо, что в большинстве случаев люди либо работают на телевидении, либо их показывают по телику, либо они смотрят телик. На что все эти люди смотрят? На таких, как я.

Марти нахмурил густые брови, пристально всматриваясь в его насмешливое лицо. Неужели вот он – тот большой секрет, исповедь, причина, по которой Кевин устроил стрельбу из лука по живым мишеням в школе Гладстон-Хай? То, из-за чего Марти перебрался из солнечной Калифорнии в хмурый Нью-Йорк и почему теперь мучается кошмарами наяву. Не может все быть так просто. Кевин виделся ему сложным и опасным максималистом, не считавшимся с чужим мнением, но он был слишком умен для того, кто хотел просто произвести впечатление и покрасоваться на ТВ. Он бы не дал себя убить, а стал бы пожинать лавры.

Его бы осудили как несовершеннолетнего подростка. Кевину оставалась пара дней до шестнадцатилетия, это был четкий, продуманный заранее план, чтобы не нести наказание по всей строгости. Расстрелять троих взрослых и восьмерых детей, среди которых были отец и младшая сестра, чтобы после бесславно пасть от рук полицейских?

Марти достаточно изучил Кевина, чтобы понять – это была только верхушка айсберга.

— Например, ты, — продолжил Кевин, — тоже часть телевидения. Что это дает тебе? Пишешь сценарии про психопатов и убийц. Зачем? Потому что людям скучно, — ответил он сам на свой вопрос. — Они хотят бояться, хотят острых ощущений, не слезая с дивана, потому что слишком тупы и трусливы, чтобы решиться сделать свою жизнь яркой. Поэтому таким, как я, приходится стараться за них.

— Ты не похож на того, кто хочет стараться для тупых и трусливых, — подметил Марти, думая о том, что это в некотором роде прозвучало как комплимент. Кевин криво улыбнулся, оценив замечание.

— Я не хочу жить как тупые и трусливые. То, что они проживают мои приключения вместе со мной, лишь сопутствующие расходы. Привилегии, если угодно, — объяснил он. — Побираются крошками с хозяйского стола.

— Но какое сейчас это имеет значение, если ты мертв?

— Я мертв, — безжалостно согласился Кевин. — Но моя история жива. Даже киношники ею заинтересовались. — Он сделал шутовской полупоклон в сторону Марти. — К тому же в некотором роде я все еще жив. Я здесь, и я общаюсь с тобой.

— И стоила эта яркая жизнь того, чтобы слоняться вечность по одному и тому же дому?

Вчера Кевин сказал ему, что за живое его больше не задеть, но, судя по всему, просчитался, потому что Марти видел неприкрытое негодование в его глазах.

— Ты бы наверняка хотел, чтобы о тебе слагали легенды, как о Робине Гуде. Чтобы все судачили об опасном и безжалостном стрелке, настолько ловком и уверенном в себе, что вместо дробовика выбрал лук на рубеже двадцатого и двадцать первого веков. — Марти чувствовал, что его опять понесло, и мечтал, чтобы Кевин прервал его, пока все не стало еще хуже, но тот молчал и внимательно слушал, будто заранее просчитывал, какую кару обрушить ему на голову, и потому пришлось выкручиваться самому. — Я могу рассказать твою историю так, как хочешь ты. Правда о Кевине Качадуряне из первых уст. Твои мотивы, цели. По какому принципу ты выбирал жертв. Я могу рассказать твою версию событий.

Марти отчаянно надеялся, что Кевин закусит удила, и даже скрестил под столом пальцы на удачу.

Кевин меланхолично поджал губы, будто всерьез обдумывал заманчивое предложение.

— Слишком поздно, — ответил он, не оправдав надежд и не уточняя, для чего именно поздно.

В кармане Марти зазвонил телефон. Он поднял руку, извиняясь за прерванную дискуссию, и ответил на звонок.

— Пицца для мистера Фаранана, — раздался в трубке бодрый голос. — Я стою рядом с калиткой вашего дома.

— Да, конечно, подходите к крыльцу. Я буду через пару минут, — ответил Марти, ощупывая джинсы, и с облегчением обнаружил, что в заднем кармане лежали деньги, а значит, не придется подниматься к Криденсу в их спальню.

— Простите, сэр, но… — Трубка захрипела, и Марти отодвинул телефон подальше от уха, чтобы не слушать помехи. — Мне от этого дома не по себе. Не возражаете, если я передам вам заказ на улице?

Марти едва удержался от того, чтобы не усмехнуться вслух – самому ему было куда больше не по себе от особняка, чем случайному разносчику пиццы.

— Я сейчас подойду, — пообещал он и сбросил вызов. — А ты подумай над моим предложением, — попросил Марти Кевина, прежде чем покинуть кухню.

За утро все вчерашнее предпраздничное великолепие успело подтаять, как мороженое на пляже, и теперь под ногами была каша. Осторожно ступая на еще не растекшиеся в лужу пятачки снега, Марти вышел за ограду, где его уже поджидал высокий молодой парень в фирменных кепке и куртке пиццерии.

— Добрый день, — бодро, как и по телефону, поприветствовал его разносчик. — Пицца с сыром, ветчиной, маслинами и грибами. С вас девятнадцать восемьдесят три.

— Хорошо, — согласился Марти и запустил руку в задний карман. — Вот черт! — возмутился он, когда часть мелочи высыпалась из ладони. Он нагнулся, чтобы подобрать упавшие в снег монеты, когда над головой послышался свист и следом оглушительный вскрик. Шшш-тсс. Марти интуитивно пригнулся ближе к земле, взглянул на разносчика пиццы и едва не поскользнулся на мокром, притоптанном снегу: парень выронил коробку на дорогу и повалился на свою машину. Марти испуганно округлил глаза. Послышался очередной тихий, упругий свист – шшш-тсс, – и разносчик пиццы грузно съехал по капоту в лужу талого снега. Из его груди торчали две стрелы с красным оперением.


	12. Chapter 12

— 12 —

— Мистер Фаранан, — окликнул его детектив, входя в комнату с зеркалами Гезелла, которые с обратной стороны были обычными окнами. Марти не представлял, сколько человек в данную минуту наблюдали за ним, а потому решил сосредоточиться на усевшемся перед ним детективе.

— Да, это я, — не поднимая глаз с папки на столе, которую тот принес, ответил Марти. Его начинало подташнивать от гадкого дешевого кофе из автомата в полицейском участке, но сейчас его голова была забита куда более животрепещущими проблемами.

— Проживаете в Калифорнии, Лос-Анджелес…

— В данный момент в Гладстоне, — поправил Марти и нервно почесал над верхней губой.

— Мы поискали информацию… — Детектив кивнул на папку. — Больше года назад выстрелом в голову был убит ваш друг Уильям Бикл…

— Билли.

— …а также Ганс Кесловски. Ваши приятели тогда переступили дорожку Чарльзу Костелло.

Марти возмущенно сжал пустой бумажный стаканчик в кулаке.

— С вашего позволения, — вежливо процедил он, — но это старое дело.

Детектив сурово нахмурился, склонившись над столом.

— Я хочу исключить вероятность того, что наше текущее убийство имеет старые корни.

— Оно не имеет, детектив, — сухо отозвался Марти, продолжая вымещать на стаканчике агрессию.

— Почему вы так уверены?

Марти передернул плечами:

— Те ребята вряд ли бы использовали лук и стрелы, а предпочли бы пули, разве нет? — едва сдерживая сарказм, ответил Марти.

Детектив сделал вид, что это замечание его убедило.

— Ваш дом раньше принадлежал печально известным Еве Качадурян и Франклину Пласкетту, сын которых…

— Простите, детектив, — не выдержал Марти, — но мне прекрасно известна история этой семьи.

Детектив свел к переносице кустистые брови, и Марти мысленно дал себе пинка за излишнюю резкость.

— Именно поэтому я и приобрел этот дом, — терпеливо объяснил он. — Я пишу… сценарий о Кевине. Для киностудии. И я решил писать с… — Марти облизал губы, — полным погружением.

Детектив не удержал короткого басистого смешка:

— Кажется, кто-то решил помочь вам с погружением.

— Судя по всему, — не стал возражать Марти.

— У вас есть версии, кто бы это мог быть?

У Марти не было версий, он четко знал, чьих рук это убийство. Но если он скажет о Кевине, его сочтут за психа.

Марти покачал головой.

— Несколько дней назад, — решил зайти с другой стороны детектив, — от вас поступила жалоба, что в дом кто-то приник. Женщина по фамилии Бэрбоун. Также вы говорили о молодом человеке по имени Кевин.

Чувствуя себя круглым идиотом, Марти согласно кивнул.

— Мистер Фаранан, — детектив сложил кончики пальцев «домиком», и Марти сосредоточенно уставился на его руки, пытавшиеся языком жестов намекнуть на доверие и уверенность в своих словах, — вы принимаете алкоголь или наркотические вещества?

Марти испуганно взглянул ему в глаза.

— Хотите сказать, что лучник мне померещился?

— Я хочу понять, как вам помочь.

Марти отпустил скомканный стаканчик, откинулся на спинку жесткого допросного стула и с тоской подумал о своем уютном кожаном кресле в библиотеке.

— Я не принимаю наркотики. — Марти для наглядности помотал головой. — Иногда я выпиваю. Но немного. — Он задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу. — Год назад психиатр выписал мне снотворное. После смерти Билли. — Он вновь бросил пытливый взгляд на детектива и спохватился: — Но я уже давно не принимаю его.

Марти не мог отделаться от ощущения, что подозреваемый именно он, хотя стрельбу из лука по разносчику пиццы приписать ему было нереально.

— Тогда давайте еще раз пройдемся по показаниям. Вы сказали… — Детектив выразительно замолчал.

— Я сказал, что мне позвонил разносчик, — тут же подхватил Марти. — Он спросил, может ли передать мне пиццу на улице, не заходя в дом.

— Осторожность, не лишенная смысла, — вставил детектив, но Марти проигнорировал колкость.

— Я вышел из дома, дошел до дороги, где и встретил разносчика – Питера. Он назвал мне стоимость, я потянулся за деньгами, выронил на снег мелочь и потянулся, чтобы подобрать, когда…

Шшш-тсс.

— Я запаниковал, — оправдался Марти, — мне некогда было выискивать стрелка, потому что я боялся получить стрелу в лоб. Я спрятался за машиной Питера, убрался с линии огня, потому что было очевидно – целились явно в меня, а не в кого-то другого. Потом кто-то из соседей увидел происходящее и вызвал полицию.

Марти умолчал о том, что стрелка он все же видел. Когда первая волна ужаса схлынула, он приподнялся и через два боковых стекла машины заметил Кевина. Тот равнодушно и сосредоточенно смотрел в упор на Марти. На его плече висел невесть откуда взявшийся колчан, в левой руке он держал лук и, судя по всему, готовился в одну секунду выдернуть из-за спины стрелу, если в зоне поражения появится хоть одна часть тела Марти.

— Мы должны проверить ваш дом, мистер Фаранан, чтобы убедиться, что вам ничто не угрожает, так как вы – потенциальная жертва убийцы.

Марти не был уверен, что в этом визите полицейского есть смысл: только если Кевин не вздумает начать стрелять по ним из окна, как когда-то убивал из алькова в спортзале Гладстон-Хай. Прежде чем покинуть участок и добраться до дома, он попросил дать пару минут на посещение уборной.

Уединившись, он включил воду посильнее и набрал домашний номер особняка, надеясь, что кто-нибудь из его адекватных «жильцов» снимет трубку.

— Ну давай же, — нетерпеливо взмолился Марти, топчась на месте и ненароком взглянув на себя в зеркало. Вид у него был изможденный: вокруг глаз залегли круги от недосыпа и, возможно, чего-то еще, о чем Марти не догадывался, например проблем с почками (еще только этих проблем ему и не хватало). Вид был помятый, взгляд потухший, лицо покрыла трехдневная колючая щетина, так что можно было лишь догадываться, какие ощущения Криденс испытывал от поцелуев с ним.

— Прошу тебя, возьми трубку, — уткнувшись лбом в зеркало, попросил Марти.

— Мистер Фаранан? — тут же прозвучал осторожный женский голос, едва ответили на вызов и установилась связь.

— Кто это? — напрягся Марти. — Частити?

— Да, сэр.

— Криденс в доме? — пылко спросил он.

— Он не может подойти сейчас к телефону.

— Почему?

После каждого ответа Частити делала затяжные паузы, и это начинало злить Марти, который хотел сразу получить всю информацию по существу.

— Он на улице. Ждет вашего возвращения.

Марти нервно усмехнулся, и его губы растянулись в счастливой и робкой улыбке человека, которого выпускают на волю из темницы или лепрозория, когда после долгого заточения вновь можно почувствовать ветер в волосах, лучи солнца, нежно припекающие кожу.

— Простите, мне надо на чердак. Сели страшно из-за Кевина: он вновь стрелял, и она боится, что он заберет у нее второй глаз.

— А Франклин? — внезапно спохватился Марти. Ведь тот должен был как-то повлиять на сына?

— Мистер Пласкетт не понимает, что он мертв.

***

Дом в классическом викторианском стиле. Построен в одна тысяча девятьсот двадцать восьмом году для врача, лечившего звезд. Воздвигнут на месте разрушенной годом ранее небольшой церкви, принадлежавшей религиозной фанатичке Мэри Лу Бэрбоун, имевшей троих детей – Криденса, Частити и Модести, кровное родство с которыми не признавала вплоть до убийства сына и дочерей, после чего совершила самоубийство.

В одна тысяча девятьсот девяносто седьмом году особняк приобрели Ева и Франклин Пласкетт, имевшие двоих детей – Кевина и Селию. Спустя два года их старший сын расстрелял из боевого лука семерых учеников и двух взрослых в школе Гладстон-Хай, а также убил в доме отца и сестру, после чего был застрелен полицейскими на месте в собственной спальне. Интерьер потрясающий, сохранилась фурнитура от Тиффани.

Марти с тяжелым сердцем возвращался в особняк семейки Аддамс, не зная, к чему готовить себя теперь. Он крупно облажался, повздорив с Криденсом и уйдя из спальни. Хотя тот мог незримым призраком последовать за ним, но, видимо, в наказание ему не стал этого делать, и потому Кевин не заставил себя ждать. Ничего бы этого не было, если бы Марти держал язык за зубами и остался в спальне с Криденсом. Разносчик пиццы был бы жив, он сам не наговорил бы очередных колкостей Кевину. Марти с тоской скучал по тому, как все было полмесяца назад, когда его беспокоили только сценарий, готовность Криденса перейти к более интимным отношениям, необъяснимое детское пение на третьем этаже и настырный сосед по имени Кевин.

Когда они подъехали на полицейской машине к дому, Марти у самой калитки заметил Криденса и испугался, что офицеры начнут задавать десятки вопросов, однако те даже виду не подали, что их уже встречают, и потому Марти не стал рисковать и торопить события.

— Я проверю дом, а вы ждите в машине, — велел один из полицейских, когда Марти собрался вылезти из машины.

— Это для вашей же безопасности, — заверил второй.

Это были самые мучительные двадцать минут в жизни Марти, самые долгие, когда он смотрел на Криденса из салона полицейской машины, словно находился в тюрьме, в комнате для свиданий, и не мог ни говорить вживую, ни прикасаться – только смотреть.

Криденс разочарованно топтался на месте, ожидая, когда же вернутся полицейские, потому что Марти помнил – он не может отдаляться от дома. Если бы полицейские заехали на территорию, то они смогли бы поговорить. Марти смог бы извиниться за сегодняшнее утро. Но сейчас им оставалось только ждать.

Криденс вопросительно развел руками, кивнув на полицейский автомобиль, Марти в ответ пожал плечами, скорбно сведя брови к переносице, сложил вместе указательный и средний пальцы, подогнул остальные, изобразив подобие пистолета, и «выстрелил» себе этим «оружием» в грудь. Криденс тоскливо вздохнул, удрученно покачал головой и приготовился ждать.

Для Криденса, возможно, это были не самые мучительные минуты в его более чем столетней жизни, но определенно и не самые приятные. Марти видел его смятение, волнение, и от этого сам был взвинчен не меньше.

Спустя еще минут пять на крыльце наконец-то появились полицейские. Не дожидаясь, когда они доберутся до ограды, Марти выбрался из машины как раз рядом с тем местом, где утром скончался разносчик пиццы, и медленно двинулся в сторону особняка. Криденс, судя по всему, видимый сейчас только ему, подобно воображаемому другу у маленьких детей, поравнялся с Марти, тут же взявшим его за руку и пытавшимся не смотреть на него, пока полицейские не уедут.

— В доме все чисто, — громко и отчетливо оповестил один из офицеров. — Вам лучше установить новую сигнализацию.

— А также датчики слежения по периметру, — подхватил второй и обрисовал рукой этот самый периметр, — на входе, в холле, в коридорах, на лестницах. Везде, где нарушителю точно придется пройти.

Интересно, способны ли эти датчики зафиксировать присутствие призрака? Очевидно, нет.

Поблагодарив полицейских, Марти, все еще не отпуская ладони Криденса, поплелся к дому.

— Ты представляешь, что мне пришлось пережить? — спросил тот, когда позади заревел мотор.

— А мне? — тут же спохватился Марти. — Я не понимаю, что ему надо. Кевин…

— Дело не только в Кевине, — резко прервал его Криденс, его голос дрожал. — Глупая случайность, ты мог погибнуть!

Марти ничего не ответил, поджав губы, и остановился на самом пороге, сложив руки на груди, даже не думая защищаться.

— Мне кажется, что тебе пока правда лучше…

— Что? — перебил Марти. — Ненадолго уехать? Черта с два я теперь отсюда уеду.

— Марти, — застонал Криденс, взмахнув руками, будто хотел ударить его по груди, но тот перехватил его ладони.

— Я люблю тебя, как ты не понимаешь? — прошептал он, и Криденс сразу затих. Отпустив руки, Марти увлек Криденса ближе к себе, хоть тот на эмоциях все еще продолжал вяло упираться, и отчаянно, жадно поцеловал. Его ладони тут же обвились вокруг талии, теснее прижимая к себе, и Криденс исступленно ухватился за его плечи, комкая в ладонях ткань куртки.

По бедрам Марти пробежали мурашки, но совершенно не от холода: ему не хватало воздуха, а сердце разрывалось на части от того, как страстно ему отвечали на поцелуй. Будто Криденс поверил, что им правда придется расстаться на время, после чего Марти уже никогда не вернется, потому что испугается бремени.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — прошептал Криденс ему в губы, и Марти счастливо улыбнулся, покачав головой.

— Я знаю, я знаю, — прошептал он, взяв его лицо в ладони, кротко и лихорадочно целуя в губы, нос, веки. — Я не могу тебя оставить здесь одного.

— Что ты хочешь делать дальше? — облизав губы, шепотом спросил Криденс. Его глаза были широко распахнуты, ноздри раздувались от возбуждения, хотя ему не требовалось дышать, но он имитировал дыхание по старой привычке.

— Хочу найти этого засранца и поговорить.

— Марти…

— Не сейчас, — успокоил его Марти, — не сейчас… Частити сказала, что Селия боится Кевина.

— При чем тут это? — удивился Криденс.

Марти не представлял, что им руководило, но руки чесались до деятельности.

— Две девочки на чердаке прячутся и боятся его покидать. Не знаю, как тебе, но мне от этого жутко.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Криденс, когда Марти распахнул входную дверь, очевидно, уже догадываясь об ответе.

— Вы жили в тени слишком долго. Хочу, чтобы они спустились, — просто ответил он и вышел в центр холла — Франклин! — проревел Марти. — Франклин Пласкетт! Я знаю, что ты меня слышишь!

Со стороны гостиной послышались тяжелые уверенные шаги, и Марти круто развернулся. На пороге стоял высокий крепкий мужчина с широким лицом и немного растерянной полуулыбкой, будто он ожидал увидеть жену, но вместо этого ему сообщили, что та больше никогда не придет, и его воодушевление стремительно блекло.

— Есть разговор, — сказал ему Марти.

***

— Расскажи мне, — попросил Марти, когда они поднялись на третий этаж и он дернул ручку люка на себя, — как это произошло. Кевин. Ты был там и все видел.

— Меня не было рядом, — скрепя сердце, признался Криденс. — Он изгнал меня. А потом убил Франклина и Селию на заднем дворе.

Марти задумчиво сощурил глаза, хмуря широкие брови, скрестил ноги и устроил локоть на одну из ступенек.

— А Частити?

Криденс ухватился за тетиву лестницы, обходя ее, и встал напротив Марти, смотря на него через пролет между перекладинами.

— До недавнего времени ее мало что волновало. Полагаю, она прониклась отношением Евы и ей понравилась Сели, — ответил Криденс и меланхолично пожевал нижнюю губу. — Когда они поселились в доме, то я думал, что снова буду прятаться. Но я видел, как трудно было Еве справляться с Кевином. Когда рядом с ними никого не оставалось, он вел себя иначе. Совсем не так, как с Франклином. Я наблюдал за ними, но после понял, что не смогу остаться в стороне. Пару раз я навещал их… примерно так, как ты пустил Частити, а потом Ева сама предложила мне иногда просматривать за Сели, потому что я рассказал о Модести, а значит, у меня есть опыт общения с детьми. При мне Кевин разыгрывал из себя того, кого всегда старался показать чужим людям. Не знаю, начал ли он что-то подозревать, но однажды он просто бросил мне небрежное «исчезни», и меня буквально вырвало из моего тела… — Криденс запнулся, отводя взгляд. — Если бы у меня был тело.

— И тогда он понял, что ты призрак, — сделал вывод Марти.

Криденс хмуро покивал, робко скосив на Марти глаза.

— Я думал, что это его напугает, но Кевин не из тех, кого можно напугать такой ерундой.

Марти страдальчески хмыкнул и почесал нос большим пальцем.

— Кевин стал это использовать. А я стал использовать это… «заклинание», чтобы не разговаривать с ма. В этом мы с Кевином похожи, у нас непростые отношения с матерями.

Марти задумчиво забарабанил по лестнице и стал взбираться наверх.

— Когда мы закончим, ты расскажешь мне все до конца, — предупредил он, поднявшись на пару ступенек, и Криденс, подождав, покорно стал подниматься следом за ним.

На чердаке было по-прежнему тихо, пыльно и мрачно. Сложно было подумать, что две девочки провели здесь столько времени: это было совершенно неподходящее для них место.

— Селия, Модести! — громко и отчетливо позвал Марти, выбравшись из люка. — Помните меня? Это Марти. Я пару раз поднимался к вам.

— Все в порядке, можете не бояться, — заверил Криденс, встав рядом с ним. Его ладонь была совсем близко, почти касаясь руки Марти.

— Криденс! — выпалила внезапно материализовавшаяся Сели и подскочила к нему. — Частити сказала, чтобы мы играли в прятки с Кевином.

— Кевин вас больше не будет беспокоить, — с улыбкой пообещал Марти, присев на корточки, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Сели. Из-за коробок вышла Модести, смотря волком, за руку ее держала нервничающая Частити.

— Вдруг он решит ее напугать? — спросила та, не отпуская ладони младшей сестры.

— Мы ему это не позволим, — искренне пообещал Марти, не сомневаясь в своих словах. — Ему ничто не мешало найти девочек на чердаке. Почему же он не поднимался сюда?

— Кевин считает, что нам здесь самое место, — по секрету прошептала ему Селия, и Марти, не удержавшись, погладил ее по длинным светлым волосам. Она была первым после Криденса призраком, к которому он прикоснулся, не считая рукопожатия Франклина.

— Мистер Пласкетт, поднимитесь, пожалуйста, — громко и отчетливо попросил он.

Сели испуганно взглянула на Марти, лицо которого было совсем близко.

— Что вы ему сказали? — свистящим шепотом спросила Частити.

— Он был убежден, что Ева уехала вместе с Селией, а сам остался с Кевином.

— Мистер Пласкетт считает Сели глупой, — сердито сказала Модести, вцепившись в сестру. — А Кевин называет ее «слабоумная Сели».

Селия обиженно взглянула на подругу. Марти грустно хмыкнул себе под нос: он прекрасно понимал, что Модести ревновала. Криденс свободное время проводил с ним, Сели теперь будет с отцом, Частити слишком сухая и строгая, а мать наверняка приводит ее в ужас.

Над полом показалась кудрявая макушка Франклина, и Сели подняла голову, уставившись на него широко распахнутыми от удивления глазами.

— Папа! — выпалила она.

— Привет, детка! — Лицо Франклина расплылось в счастливой улыбке, и он поспешил подняться на чердак, чтобы обнять дочь. Стоило ему встать на пыльные доски, как Сели налетела на него, и он подхватил ее на руки и закружил на месте.

— Ты пришел!

— Я пришел!

Криденс присел на корточки рядом с Марти, наблюдая за этим трогательным воссоединением семьи, и ткнулся лбом ему в плечо.

— Я очень горжусь тобой, —прошептал он.

— Он пришел, — сердито проговорила над ними Частити. — Спустя больше десяти лет.

— С ним надо было поговорить, он не понимал, — задрав голову, объяснил Марти и погладил прильнувшего Криденса по затылку.

— Так он, — растерялась Частити, — знает? О том, что умер.

— Нет, — ответил за него Криденс. — Но знает, что нужен.

Модести рядом с ними недовольно засопела, хмуро наблюдая за отцом и дочерью. Будто и не было этих лет – Франклин кружил Селию, легкую, как пушинка, на руках под ее заливистый смех, она счастливо улыбалась, раскинув руки в стороны на манер морской звезды и откинув назад голову. Светлые тонкие волосы рассыпались по плечам, и то и дело на ее сияющем личике можно было заметить пластырь, закрывающий отсутствующий глаз.

— А как же я? — убито спросила Модести, взглянув на брата.

— Ты пойдешь с нами, — заверил он ее, больше не сомневаясь в намерениях Марти и безоговорочно ему доверяя.

— Я не умею прогонять их так, как вы с Частити, — возразила она, и Марти грустно улыбнулся ей.

— Я тоже не могу. Пока. Но мы ведь научимся, верно?

Модести поджала губы, чтобы не дай бог не улыбнуться, но все же согласно кивнула ему. Раз уж Криденс доверял этому незнакомому печальному человеку, то, возможно, и ей следовало попробовать.

***

Случившееся все еще виделось Марти безумным сном, и он едва мог поверить, что это происходило наяву. Казалось, он вот-вот проснется, на соседней подушке обнаружит сонного Криденса, прижимается губами к его обнаженному плечу, обнимет за талию, приласкает, но за пределами спальни все будет как и прежде – ни призраков, ни грозной сварливой Мэри Лу, а Кевин окажется обычным соседским мальчишкой. Они займутся с Криденсом ленивым утренним сексом, вместе примут душ, не переставая целоваться, так и не утолив сексуальный голод друг по другу. Спустятся позавтракать, а потом Криденс уйдет на учебу, а Марти на весь день застрянет в библиотеке. И ближе к вечеру, когда тот вернется, Марти подзовет его к себе, чтобы показать фотографии какого-нибудь отеля из интернета.

— Нравится? — спросит он. — Это Флорида.

— Нравится. Только я не понимаю…

— Я почти закончил сценарий. Остались детали. Мне нужно слетать в Калифорнию, а затем я сразу же вернусь.

— И?

— Я хочу взять отпуск. Ты полетишь со мной? Во Флориду на пару недель.

— А это ничего, что я…

— За две недели твой колледж не развалится. Давай, соглашайся. Мы будем пить вино, валяться на пляже, заниматься любовью каждый вечер в отеле. Можем сходить в Диснейленд.

Говоря все это, Марти усадит Криденса к себе на колени, шепча ему слова в плечо через ткань рубашки и ненавязчиво поглаживая бедра.

— Я люблю тебя, — первым скажет Криденс, развернется в объятиях и долго и сладко поцелует.

Можно ли представить жизнь более идеальной?

Теперь же это навсегда останется нереализованной иллюзией, потому что отныне на планах Марти стоял крест, и единственное утешение – один раз в год убраться из особняка в канун Дня Всех Святых и не возвращаться до самого рассвета. Вместо Флориды окрестности Роклэнда, вместо прогулок – задний двор. Вместо «долго и счастливо» – удушающая неизвестность.

Они спустились на третий этаж совсем близко к бирюзовой комнате Кевина, и Криденсу пришлось приложить максимум терпения, чтобы убедить Модести покинуть чердак, в то время как Сели, хоть и пугливо, последовала за отцом.

Пусть Марти и рад был доверить ее Франклину, но не был уверен, что тот в случае появления Кевина или миссис Бэрбоун сможет дать отпор и велеть им испариться куда подальше. Особенно Кевину. Оттого он считал разумным, чтобы девочки оставались под присмотром Частити, и предложил им свободную комнату, формально занятую Криденсом, который уже давно засыпал и встречал утро в спальне Марти. Франклин выбрать себе комнату отказался.

Когда Марти переступил порог спальни, то чувствовал себя выжатым досуха, и он бы с большим удовольствием отключился на любой горизонтальной поверхности, чтобы хоть ненадолго почувствовать пьянящее забвение. Он помнил о том, что они с Криденсом не закончили разговор, но не находил в себе сил продолжить его сейчас, потому что разум чувствовал пресыщение и уже отказывался поглощать новую информацию.

На ходу расстегивая рубашку, Марти стащил с себя обувь, носки и с удовольствием прошелся босиком по прохладному полу до окна и обратно.

— Я даже подумать не мог, что может быть… так, — удивленно проговорил Криденс, закрыв за собой дверь и проходя в комнату.

— Ты о чем? — мучаясь с пуговицей на манжете, спросил Марти.

— Ты был прав, мы слишком долго жили в тени.

— Каждый из вас зациклился на своем и думал о себе, а не об остальных. Хотя должен отдать должное вам с Частити за заботу о девочках.

Марти раздраженно ухватился за пуговицу, которая не хотела поддаваться, и Криденс приблизился, чтобы помочь. Ловко вытащив ее из петли, он повторил то же самое и со вторым манжетом и, тихо вздохнув, обнял Марти за талию и устроил голову у него на плече.

— Ты чего? — с улыбкой спросил тот, прижимая Криденса к себе и с упоением вдыхая запах его волос.

— Ты мог погибнуть сегодня, — объяснил Криденс.

— Но не погиб.

— По счастливой случайности.

С этим было не поспорить. Секундное промедление, и на месте разносчика пиццы мог оказаться он сам. Какая глупость – не упади монеты в снег, и стрелу получил бы Марти. А потом еще одну, чтобы наверняка.

— Я все равно бы никуда не делся, — заверил Марти, ероша ему на затылке волосы и прижимаясь еще теснее.

— Ты бы умер, — вздохнул Криденс, поглаживая его по пояснице. — Именно поэтому в особняке никогда не появится призрак разносчика пиццы, именно поэтому Кевин выбрал тот момент, чтобы выстрелить. Он хотел убить тебя окончательно.

«И все бы пошло прахом», — мысленно закончил Марти, но не стал озвучивать это вслух. На него, как и вчера, после возвращения в особняк, накатило щемящее отчаяние, он с ужасом думал, что ведь и правда, все могло закончиться… так. Молодость мимолетна, а жизнь скоротечна. Сейчас ты обнимаешь любимого человека, а через час лежишь хладным трупом у дороги. Время утекает по каплям, как вода.

Криденс продолжал тесно прижиматься к нему, его спокойное, умиротворенное дыхание было едва различимо даже в тишине спальни. Марти прижался губами к его шее, мягко засосал кожу, слегка подразнивая ее кончиком языка, и почувствовал крепкую хватку на плечах. Он чувствовал, как задрожал Криденс в его руках, как подался всем телом, прижимаясь к обнаженной груди и едва касаясь пахом, но Марти безошибочно чувствовал его возбуждение, томительный трепет.

Именно в тот момент Марти внезапно остро осознал, каково это – быть живым. Не зацикливаться на проблемах, не думать о каких-то хлопотах, а просто находиться здесь, на этой Земле. Дышать, чувствовать сердцебиение, иметь способность мыслить, не ощущать боль. Просто быть.

Ненавязчиво устроив ладони на пояснице Криденса, он ухватился за его рубашку и потянул наверх.

— Ты уверен, что сейчас подходящее время? — с беспокойством спросил тот, обжигая шею горячим дыханием.

— Если не сейчас, то когда?

Небритый подбородок наверняка кололся, когда он целовал Криденса в губы, шею, но тот лишь льнул ближе к нему, стаскивая с его плеч рубашку, проходясь по обнаженной коже подушечками пальцев и отзывчиво реагируя на прикосновения горячих жадных ладоней.

Находясь в объятиях Криденса, Марти, как ни парадоксально, не помнил, когда прежде осознавал себя настолько живым, чувствующим, нуждающимся, зависимым.

В поцелуе тот безропотно позволил снять с себя рубашку, ту самую, в которой появился на пороге дома несколько месяцев назад, скинул обувь и сам избавился от брюк, оставшись в одном нижнем белье. Марти завороженно наблюдал, как Криденс забрался на кровать и устроился поверх одеяла. Он был особенно красив в эти мгновения, в ответном взгляде читалось легкое напряжение, испуг, но ничто не могло сравниться с его доверием и взаимным желанием.

Перекатившись на постели, Криденс выключил большой свет в спальне, и комната погрузилась в непроглядный мрак. Марти понимал, как он смущен. И что бы их ни ожидало дальше, пусть даже тот был призраком, румянец на впалых щеках мог выдать его волнение с головой.

Расстегивая молнию на джинсах, Марти зашел в ванную, чтобы взять крем для рук, и пугливо взглянул в зеркало. Именно сейчас к нему пришло осознание, _что_ они собирались сделать. Криденс уже не мог распоряжаться собственным телом, но он доверял Марти свою душу, облеченную в зримую, осязаемую плоть. То последнее, реальное, что у него осталось.

Он разделся до конца прямо там и вернулся обратно в комнату, стискивая во вспотевшей ладони тюбик с кремом. Криденс тихо, призывно вздохнул, стоило ему устроиться рядом с ним.

— Все хорошо, я обещаю быть внимательным и нежным, — прошептал Марти, наугад целуя его куда-то в плечо, провел ладонью по коже и с удивлением обнаружил, что на Криденсе больше нет белья.

— Ты уже разделся, — коварно прокомментировал Марти, лаская его бедро, поднимаясь до талии, едва касаясь кожи подушечками пальцев и проводя по тонким волоскам, наверняка вставшим дыбом от невинной ласки. Криденс громко фыркнул.

— Я просто пожелал, чтобы оно исчезло, когда ты прикоснулся ко мне.

Это звучало дико, но невероятно сексуально.

Удобнее устроившись на боку, Марти притянул Криденса к себе, вовлекая в мокрый поцелуй, на который тот охотно ответил, подавшись тазом вперед и толкаясь возбужденным членом в его пах.

Кто бы только смел поверить, что Криденс, _его Криденс_ , может так жарко и откровенно отдаваться моменту и чувствам. Он почти навалился на Марти всем телом, притираясь, дразня, показывая, что полностью уверен в нем и готов пойти вместе до самого конца.

Марти ласкал его спину, чувствуя застарелые рубцы шрамов на коже и испытывая облегчение, что не видит их, но Криденса ни грамма не смущали его прикосновения. Он будто еще ярче, острее и чувственнее реагировал на поглаживания, словно сам стал оголенным нервом.

Но все же чем ниже к пояснице опускались ладони, тем более вымученно Криденс отвечал на поцелуй. Он был напряжен, как натянутая тетива, в любой момент готовый сорваться.

— Расслабься, — тихим, успокаивающим шепотом попросил Марти, и Криденс возмущенно сжал зубами его нижнюю губу – едва ощутимо, но ясно давая понять, что думает об этом «расслабься». Марти дурашливо улыбнулся и жадно поцеловал его, проникая языком в рот и влажно скользя по языку Криденса. Он опустил ладони ниже, разводя ягодицы, и погладил. Криденс разорвал поцелуй и с хриплым вздохом прогнулся в спине. Марти тут же потянулся следом за ним и прижался губами к горлу, на что Криденс протяжно всхлипнул и обмяк, полностью ложась на Марти и упираясь ему в бедро твердым членом. С улыбкой оставляя поцелуи на шее, Марти погладил вход смелее и слегка надавил на мышцы сфинктера, даже в полумраке спальни видя, как Криденс закусил губу.

Он был неподвижен, привыкая к новой, неизвестной ранее ласке, хотя Марти был уверен, что тот может подыграть, сделать свое зримое тело более податливым, но, судя по всему, не хотел или подробная мысль попросту не посещала его. Это было столь же странно и необъяснимо, как одежда, скорее всего бывшая такой же частью облика, как лицо и все остальное, существовавшая отдельно от тела Криденса и наверняка подчинявшаяся его силе воли и самоконтролю, чтобы попросту не раствориться в воздухе.

Спрятав лицо у него на груди, Криденс задышал глубоко, урывками, опаляя кожу горячим дыханием, смущаясь самого себя. Пусть они уже успели смело продвинуться в отношениях, страх перед неизвестными всегда обжигал не хуже крепкого виски.

Сцепив зубы, Марти нащупал на одеяле тюбик, осознавая, что Криденс полностью возложил на него всю ответственность, и именно от него теперь зависело то, что вот-вот произойдет между ними. Он выдавил на пальцы холодный крем и растер его, прежде чем вновь прикоснуться между ягодиц. Едва жирные скользкие пальцы дотронулись _там_ , как Криденс взбрыкнул, задрожал, и Марти горячечно прижался губами к черноволосой макушке. Больше он не дразнил и не пытался проникнуть внутрь, лишь поглаживал, слегка надавливая на сфинктер, и успокаивающе водил другой рукой по спине вдоль позвоночника от лопаток до поясницы, пока Криденс, наконец, не затих, слабо выгибая спину навстречу его ладони.

Марти было в новинку выступать обольстителем: обычно его партнеры всегда сами знали, чего хотели, имели опыт, и вопрос больше сводился к самой механике. Но с Криденсом все оказалось иначе. Он заново вместе с ним познавал все этапы ласк и соблазнения, словно вернулся на двадцать лет назад.

Осмелев, Марти надавил мизинцем сильнее, проталкивая кончик пальца между плотно сжатых мышц, и Криденс, чтобы заглушить ощущения, по-вампирски засосал кожу у него под ключицей. Не сдержавшись, Марти глухо зашипел, чувствуя, как возбуждение с новой силой сворачивается внизу живота. Он вновь целовал его в макушку, в лоб, неспешно проскальзывая пальцем все глубже и с испугом думая о том, что этой тесноты едва достаточно, чтобы принять его палец, что уж тогда говорить о чем-то более внушительном, но жадный, отчаянный поцелуй Криденса оборвал его страхи на полуслове. Его жирные от размазанного крема ладони легли на талию, сжимая мышцы; бедро, оказавшееся между его ног, сильно давило на мошонку, пока тот заполошно ласкал его плечи.

— Ты не готов, — с улыбкой прошептал ему в губы Марти, но Криденс помотал головой.

— Я готов.

— Глупости.

— Я готов, — с нажимом повторил Криденс, целуя его в уголок губ. — Я не могу контролировать себя, но я умею контролировать свое «тело».

Меньше всего Марти ожидал того, что Криденс приподнимется, чтобы оседлать его бедра, сядет поверх паха и потрется о его возбужденный член.

— Криденс, нет причины, чтобы… — сдавленно пробормотал Марти, лаская его бедра. В полумраке спальни глаза Криденса горели дьявольским, испепеляющим огнем, и кто он такой, чтобы сопротивляться этой звериной страсти?

— Для всего есть причина. — Рука Криденса скользнула по его груди напротив сердца. — И я хочу тебя.

Он пересел ближе к талии, завел назад руку и прижал его твердый член между своих ягодиц. Марти тихо застонал, выгибаясь на постели, и ненавязчиво толкнулся бедрами вверх, в ладонь Криденса.

«Я хочу тебя» заклинанием пронеслось в голове Марти, когда ладони очертили грудь Криденса. «Я хочу тебя», и он слабо сжал набухшие чувствительные соски. «Я хочу тебя», и ладонь уверенно накрыла крупный возбужденный член Криденса. «Я хочу тебя», и Криденс сам приподнялся, чтобы принять в себя Марти.

— О боже, — задохнулся Марти, когда головка оказалась внутри и нежные тугие мышцы сдавили его плоть. Криденс по памяти хватал воздух губами, как выброшенная на берег рыба, и, едва находя в себе силы соображать, Марти взял его за руки и переплел пальцы. Он знал, что это как раз тот фокус, о котором он думал, и будь Криденс обычным человеком, им ни за что не удалось бы повторить подобное так поспешно без долгой прелюдии.

Криденс говорил, что по собственному желанию мог скрывать шрамы от побоев матери. Наверняка при должном желании он смог бы избавиться и от своей прически мальчика-послушника. Интересно, как много он мог поменять в своем теле по собственному желанию? Мог ли он принять облик другого человека? Например, Кевина, который был немного ниже ростом, но наверняка вымахал бы так же, учитывая генетику – рослого отца, с которым внешне не имел ничего общего, и высокую мать.

Двинув бедрами, Криденс с тихим вздохом опустился ниже, садясь на член, пока не принял его в себя до конца, касаясь мошонкой лобка. До крови кусая губы, Марти сжал его бедра, на которых не суждено было остаться синякам, если только это не взбредет Криденсу в голову.

Криденс застыл, словно миссия его была окончена, и провел раскрытой ладонью по влажной груди Марти, давая время привыкнуть скорее ему, чем себе. Он слегка раскачивался, касаясь вспотевшей кожи, и тот был почти готов умереть в то мгновение, чтобы остаться вот так, не расплетать ладоней, пока пальцы другой руки поглаживали его торс, а Марти втирал капли несуществующего пота в бедро Криденса. Он научился талантливо имитировать человеческое тело, но Марти был готов отдать себя на растерзание адским гончим, если ошибался, потому что верил – свое отношение к нему Криденс не имитировал. Желания, которые испытывал, он не имитировал, как и не имитировал того, что хотел бы испытывать это в реальности своим уязвимым смертным телом.

И тогда Криденс двинул бедрами, приподнялся над ним на коленях, не выпуская головки, чтобы опуститься снова до самого основания. Марти чувствовал, что церберы дьявола уже дышат ему в затылок, готовые вцепиться клыками в любой момент. Марти задыхался под ним, впившись пальцами выше бедер, помогая подняться над собой и завороженно вглядываясь в потемневшее лицо Криденса. Грудь, шею, плечи и бедра покрыла испарина, и одна настойчивая капля пота скатилась от линии роста волос к брови, сползла к уголку глаза, и Марти раздраженно смахнул ее.

— Ты доверяешь мне? — глухо и потеряно спросил Марти, и Криденс внезапно остановился, так и не опустившись до конца.

— Конечно.

Марти опрокинул Криденса спиной на постель, навалился сверху, целуя взмокшее лицо и соленые губы, и приставил головку члена, чтобы одним плавным движением вновь ворваться в его тело.

— Я люблю тебя, — едва различимым бумажными шелестом выдохнул Криденс ему в губы между поцелуями, и Марти голодно поцеловал его в ответ на признание, разрываясь от счастья и тоски на тысячи кровоточащих ошметков.

Бедра Криденса легли ему на талию, он раскрывал всего себя перед ним, безропотно и горячечно отдаваясь жадным рукам, ласкающим его тело до изнеможения, губам, собирающим непристойные протяжные стоны, что подобно демонам прятались по углам темной спальни. И Марти захлебывался их близостью, сходил с ума, врываясь в его тело при каждом толчке и умирая, умирая, умирая…

— Ты сумасшедший, — с любовью прошептал Криденс, устроившись на сыром от пота одеяле, когда Марти после оргазма прижался к нему сбоку, лениво целуя в плечо.

— Я люблю тебя, — с улыбкой ответил он, целуя кожу от сгиба локтя до запястья.

— И именно поэтому ты сумасшедший, — веско заметил Криденс, улыбаясь в ответ.

Марти прочистил горло, опершись на локоть, и даже во тьме было видно, как расширились глаза Криденса, когда он осознал, что тот прочел между строк.

— Марти, — расстроено произнес он, жалея, что раскрыл рот.

— Я не хочу думать о будущем, — грустно ответил Марти, подтянувшись, и лег на подушку. — Не хочу ничего знать про завтрашний день, не хочу… всего, что может быть когда-нибудь потом. — Он взял ладонь Криденса в свою, провел по нежной коже на тыльной стороне, по линиям жизни, судьбы... и черт знает, какие еще бывают линии на ладони. Линию жизни все еще можно различить, даже если человек умер почти сто лет назад.

Он знал, как косноязычно звучат его слова, но также знал, что Криденс прекрасно понимает, к чему он клонит.

Марти был бы счастлив, если кто-то решал за него, мечтал переложить ответственность за поступки. Человек, чьему мнению он доверял бы, но уж точно не себе. Или Криденсу, который предвзято рассудит все себе в ущерб.

— Ты обещал мне рассказать все до конца, — резко перевел тему Марти, и Криденс опешил от такой перемены. Они оба лежали полностью обнаженными, с разводами остывшей и подсыхающей на коже спермы, и самым логичным сейчас казалось не заводить опять разговор о доме, смерти и Кевине, но Марти не готов был и дальше сходить с ума из-за осознания собственного бессилия, ему страстно хотелось заглушить иссушающую пустоту.

— Мне почти нечего больше рассказать, — уступил Криденс. Его голос стал жестче. — Я узнал способ, как можно остаться в одиночестве… Но и Кевин теперь его тоже знал. На Рождество Ева подарила Сели грызуна, которого та назвала Гундосик. Сели заботилась о нем, ухаживала… Однажды она не обнаружила его в клетке. Родители перевернули весь дом, но так и не нашли Гундосика. Потом в ванной случился засор. Я не видел, что произошло, но уверен – это сделал Кевин. Он засунул Гундосика в сточную трубу. Ева взяла какой-то гель, чтобы растворить засор… Потом этот гель попал в глаз Селии, и она наполовину ослепла.

Марти замер, боясь пошевелиться, словно одно неверное движение могло вернуть его назад во времени, и он оказался бы там. Рождество одна тысяча девятьсот девяносто восьмого года.

— Тремя с половиной месяцами ранее, — вновь заговорил Криденс, — Франклин подарил Кевину лук, из которого тот потом убил его и всех остальных. Это было то самое Рождество. Я никогда не отмечал Рождество, — вдруг перевел он тему, будто спохватившись. — Во всяком случае так.

Криденс лежал на спине, уставившись в потолок и сложив ладони на животе.

— Как его показывают в кинолентах. Большая счастливая семья, елка, подарки, огни, свечи. Ма заставляла нас петь псалмы, мы посещали праздничную литургию, но не было того, что делает Рождество уютным.

Марти тяжело вздохнул и притянул Криденса в свои объятия.

— Это все яркие декорации, — объяснил он. — То, что печатают в журналах, показывают по телику – оно все не настоящее. Это маркетинговый ход.

— Что такое «маркетинг»? — с любопытством спросил Криденс, будто и не слышал обличительной речи.

— Это уловки продавцов и компаний, чтобы стабильно продавать побольше товаров.

— Я всегда хотел такое маркетинговое Рождество, — не сдавался Криденс.

Марти громко усмехнулся себе под нос, обнимая Криденса еще крепче.

— Скоро Рождество, а у нас даже не украшен дом, — озарило его. — Хочешь праздник, как в фильмах?

Криденс, развернувшись в объятьях, смущенно спрятал лицо у него на груди.

— Я был в Гладстоне и видел, что город уже украшен, — сказал он, обняв Криденса поперек спины. — Яркие витрины, елки, глинтвейн в меню.

Криденс тихо вздохнул, и Марти мысленно дал себе пинка за то, что не сообразил – Криденс не увидит нарядный город, не поедет с ним в Нью-Йорк за покупками…

— Я привезу Рождество прямо к тебе домой, — прошептал ему на ухо Марти, почти касаясь губами.

— Иногда мне кажется, что тебя не существует, — вдруг прошептал Криденс, обжигая грудь горячим дыханием. «Ненастоящим», машинально поправил себя Марти. Но оттого не менее возбуждающим.

— То есть?

— Это глупо, — фыркнул Криденс, — но иногда я думаю, что все еще в двадцатых годах, и ты привиделся мне.

Это звучало не глупо, но пугающе, особенно учитывая все, что теперь было известно Марти. Он уже не был уверен, что готов закончить сценарий, как и не знал, чего теперь ждать.

— А мне иногда кажется, — медленно проговорил он, лениво лаская спину Криденса, на которой больше не ощущалось шрамов, — что никаких призраков нет и мне все приснилось. И на следующий день мы обязательно отправимся куда-нибудь в город, а не только будем мерзнуть на заднем дворе.

— Это очень грустные фантазии, — хмуро ответил Криденс. — Мне жаль, но я не смогу тебе подарить то будущее, которого ты хочешь.

«Я знаю, мой мальчик, — подумал Марти. — Я знаю».

***

Утро Марти к своему облегчению встретил в объятиях Криденса. Кожу на животе неприятно стянула подсохшая корка спермы, а рука, на которой Криденс устроил голову, затекла. Пусть он и был призраком, но вес имел вполне реальный.

— Теперь ты ни на шаг не уйдешь от меня, — строго сказал тот ему, хоть и получил нежный поцелуй.

— Глупо, но я чувствую себя отдохнувшим, — невинно улыбнулся Марти, игнорируя угрозу.

— Я серьезно. Я не прощу себе, если с тобой что-то случится.

«Я и сам себе не прощу», — печально подумал Марти.

Это было сущей воды идиотизмом, но он правда чувствовал себя в прекрасном расположении духа. Поднявшись с кровати и воспользовавшись предостережением Криденса, он затащил его с собой в душ, чему тот не сильно сопротивлялся, подставляя под горячей водой лицо и шею для поцелуев.

Их детские дурачества походили на период реабилитации после тяжелой болезни, когда вновь начинаешь познавать вкус к жизни. Или, наоборот, хочешь успеть попробовать все, пытаясь отсрочить неизбежное, неотвратимо наступающее на пятки. Как пир во время чумы, скорые и импульсивные браки в период войны, глотки воздуха после того, как всплываешь на поверхность с большой глубины.

После душа они вместе вернулись в спальню, вместе оделись, хотя Марти не представлял, откуда взялась одежда Криденса, зато, справившись с шоком и страхом, с удовольствием наблюдал, как тот вытирал обнаженное тело, надевал нижнее белье, затем натянул белоснежную футболку и черные джинсы. Ему могло показаться, но, кажется, волосы Криденса стали короче, приняв более современный вид.

Вместе спустившись на кухню, они приготовили завтрак, и Криденс даже подыграл, что голоден.

Но Марти все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что это походит на бессмысленную и бесцельную деятельность, когда с тревогой ждешь звонка, в котором должны сообщить что-то ужасное. Как смиренное ожидание врача в коридоре клиники, когда остаются минуты спокойной жизни, прежде чем вынесут неутешительный диагноз.

Марти не знал, остались ли девочки в спальне вместе с Частити, но Криденс заверил его, что они провели там ночь, и ни Кевин, ни миссис Бэрбоун не беспокоили их. Это было слишком просто.

Марти хотел поговорить с Кевином, но не мог опровергнуть факт, что это было плохой идеей. С пониманием все обсудить у них вряд ли получится, учитывая, что тот едва не убил его.

— Что ты планируешь делать со сценарием? — спросил Криденс, убирая со стола посуду.

— Не знаю, — мрачно вздохнул Марти. — Дописать? У меня нет выбора.

— Ты все еще можешь…

— Уйти? — кисло подсказал Марти. Он недовольно сложил руки на груди. — Я вообще не знаю, что делать. Сценарий лежит в камере хранения на вокзале. Возможно, я мог бы попросить агента забрать все, что есть, а остальное пусть допишут сами. Скажу, что у меня форс-мажор.

— Это довольно разумно, — согласился Криденс.

Он мог сколько угодно изображать, что ему все равно, но Марти видел, что в уголках его губ прячется улыбка, потому что в этой битве выбрали именно его, а не сценарий, Кевина и светлое будущее где-нибудь в Калифорнии. Но как долго это будет продолжаться? Как долго Марти будет полон сил, пока не начнет стареть? Пока ему не потребуется выйти из дома – а Кевин всегда будет начеку? Как долго они с Криденсом захотят находиться вместе, пока Марти сам не научится избавляться от присутствия его матери и Кевина?

Внезапно у Марти в кармане зазвонил телефон.

— Наверное, агент, — скрепя сердце объяснил он, доставая его, но номер оказался незнакомым.

— Мистер Фаранан? — прозвучал женский голос, и Марти поднялся из-за стола, готовый в любую минуту выйти из кухни, хоть и обещал Криденсу, что не будет оставаться один. Вместо этого он, заметив на лужайке перед домом какое-то движение, подошел к окну, чтобы посмотреть.

— Да, это я, — ответил он, заметив тревожный взгляд Криденса, моющего посуду.

— Ваш телефон мне дали в полицейском участке, — блекло объяснила женщина.

Отодвинув штору, Марти увидел на лужайке закрепленный шест со шнуром, на конце которого болтался мяч. Кевин и Франклин поочередно били по мячу и улыбались, будто и не было этих тринадцати лет, а на дворе стояло лето. Кевин не замечал, что на дворе декабрь: на нем были неизменные узкие джинсы и обтягивающая торс футболка, и он смеялся, подпрыгивая в воздух, прежде чем хлопнуть ладонью по мячу.

— Я видела в новостях репортаж о том, что случилось перед вашим домом.

Голос женщины звучал устало и почти безразлично, будто все последние годы они учила себя мириться с любыми напастями и не сопротивляться им.

— Мистер Фаранан, меня зовут Ева Качадурян. Нам надо поговорить о Кевине.


	13. Chapter 13

— 13 —

— Что?

— Нам надо поговорить о Кевине, — вновь повторила Ева.

— Вы...

— Я знаю, кто стрелял в вас.

Внутри Марти все омертвело. Он стоял перед окном, говоря с Евой Качадурян, и наблюдал, как ее мертвый сын и не менее мертвый муж играют на лужайке, словно не подозревая, что через какое-то время умрут.

— Миссис Качадурян, — с трудом проговорил Марти, — я тоже знаю, кто стрелял в меня.

На какой-то краткий миг Кевин остановился, с его лица сошла ребяческая улыбка, и он выразительно посмотрел на Марти, который не смог отвести взгляд.

— Он все еще там, — тихо сказала Ева.

— Они все всё еще здесь.

— Тогда почему вы до сих пор не покинули дом? — громко сглотнув, спросила она.

Марти с тоской повернулся к насторожившемуся Криденсу, вглядываясь в его хмурое, уже такое любимое и родное лицо.

— Потому что я не могу.

— Но вы же не… — спохватилась Ева.

— Я жив, если вы об этом, — успокоил ее Марти.

Между ними повисло молчание. Марти видел, что Криденс внимательно прислушивается, чтобы разобрать, что говорит Ева. Он знал, что Криденсу прекрасно известно, кто ему звонит.

С самого начала Марти не пытался разыскивать Еву, как наверняка поступили бы другие, чтобы вытащить из несчастной женщины все пикантные подробности взросления и воспитания Кевина, и при этом изображали бы фальшивое сочувствие, упоминая Селию и Франклина. Жадные хищные пираньи, стаей спешащие на запах крови. Кевин прав: все либо смотрят телик, либо делают телевидение. И чем страшнее и ужаснее, тем лучше. «Какая мерзость, оставьте это для финальных серий». Кровь, насилие, убийства. Очевидцы, пытающиеся первыми заснять раскуроченное месиво тел, чтобы выложить на YouTube и сорвать джек-пот по просмотрам. Соревнование – кто кого.

— Мистер Фаранан, не знаю, да и не хочу знать, что держит вас в этом доме, — сухим, дребезжащим голосом проговорила Ева, — возможно, я зря позвонила, но… Вам все известно.

Ей не нужно было уточнять, Марти прекрасно понимал, о чем речь. Он знал то же, что и она. Призраки существуют, Ева не сошла с ума. Марти видел их так же, как и она. Он был первым, кто не посчитал бы ее психопаткой, чтобы упрятать в клинику для душевнобольных. Не счел бы, что Ева Качадурян помешалась после трагедии и видит призраки погибших мужа и детей.

Каково ей было все эти тринадцать лет? Надежно спрятать внутри себя страшное знание: вернись она в дом – снова увидит их всех.

Поэтому то, что она сказала дальше, не стало для Марти новостью. Он был готов к этому. Он не винил ее в случившемся, потому что достаточно успел узнать Кевина.

— Мистер Фаранан, я хочу встретиться с вами, если вы не будете против.

— Конечно. Диктуйте адрес.

***

Марти не сомневался, что Криденса напугает его отъезд, пусть даже он всегда уважительно и тепло отзывался о Еве.

— Обещаю, это ненадолго, — заверил он, накидывая куртку.

— Когда ты будешь выходить, то окажешься уязвимее всего, — убито прошептал Криденс.

— Я знаю. — Марти подошел к нему, обнял за талию и поцеловал в лоб. — Обещаю быть осторожным.

— Осторожность тут не поможет.

Марти удержал его подбородок пальцами и горячо поцеловал в губы.

— Ты живешь здесь больше ста лет. Я знаю, что ты справишься. Я люблю тебя.

На лице Криденса проступила плаксивая горечь, и он глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться.

— Я провожу тебя до дороги.

Выйдя на тротуар, Марти быстро устремился прочь, чтобы не оказаться в зоне возможного обстрела, и, добравшись до перекрестка, поймал такси.

Ева не уехала далеко, она по-прежнему проживала в Роклэнде, на другом конце пригорода, будто боялась слишком сильно отдаляться от семьи, хоть и не видела их все эти годы. Осознавая, что при желании, когда наберется храбрости, сможет приехать, чтобы увидеть их. Увидеть улыбающуюся Сели, которую будет держать за руку смущенный Франклин. Селия выдернет ладошку из отцовской ладони и с воплем «мамочка» побежит к Еве. И где-то в отдалении будет хмуро маячить Кевин, наблюдая за воссоединением семьи.

— Миссис Качадурян, вы знаете, что Кевин…

— Призрак? О да, я знаю. Как и мои муж и дочь.

Дом Евы был маленьким и сиротливым казалось, достаточно чихнуть, чтобы он развалился и погреб хозяйку под собой. Наверняка именно таким было душевное состояние Евы при покупке жилья.

— Я видела их однажды, когда находилась недалеко от особняка после того, как продала его, чтобы оплатить адвоката и покрыть моральный ущерб пострадавших в тот проклятый четверг семей. — Она потянулась сухими тонкими паучьими пальцами к остывшей чашке чая. — Они стояли рядом с крыльцом и махали мне. А потом… потом на крыльце появился Кевин.

Совсем как и предполагал Марти.

Он зеркально повторил ее движение и тоже взял в руки чашку.

— Почему вы сменили фамилию?

— Я никогда не была Пласкетт, — горько усмехнулась Ева. — Как и Кевин. Это была своеобразная дань моим армянским корням. В душе я никогда не чувствовала себя американкой. Кевин всегда говорил, что я этим кичилась. А после смерти мужа я больше не хотела становиться Евой Пласкетт. Какой в этом всем смысл?

Марти решил не травмировать Еву и говорить ей, что после смерти Франклин назвался именно ее фамилией.

Он видел ее на старых фотографиях. Такой, какой она была. Время не пощадило Еву. Некогда красивая, стройная, энергичная в свои пятьдесят с хвостиком, сейчас она походила на высохший скелет. В гостиной Марти заметил оранжевые гильзы от лекарств на журнальном столике, грязную посуду, пару пустых винных бутылок на полу рядом с диваном.

Ева тоже не щадила себя. На себя не хватало ни денег, ни сил, ни желания. Темные глаза ввалились, вокруг них залегли коричневые тени. Черные как смоль волосы, от неухоженности потускневшие, безжалостно тронула седина, серебряными нитями тянулась от корней. В вырезе невзрачной блузки виднелись выпирающие ключицы.

Глаза ее давно высохли. Жалела ли она о том, что не умерла еще тогда?

— Ева, я хочу у вас спросить…

— Что тогда произошло? — догадалась она. — Почему Кевин так поступил… Я слышала, вы пишете сценарий?

— Писал, — поправил Марти. — Сейчас я не могу им больше заниматься.

— Но он все же где-то есть, — кисло заметила Ева. — Впрочем, какая теперь уже разница?

Она сделала крошечный глоток холодного чая и оглянулась по сторонам, будто впервые увидев свою маленькую, бедную кухню.

— Если вы хотите узнать, почему Кевин это сделал, то у меня есть только теории, но не ответы, — наконец заговорила она, догадавшись, что Марти не будет идти на попятный. — Если бы Кевина арестовали, то я имела бы возможность навещать его и что-то для меня могло проясниться. — Она облизала тонкие бескровные губы. — Кевин никогда никого – даже себя, вероятно, – и ничего не любил в своей жизни. За исключением стрельбы из лука. У него не было уязвимых мест. Когда что-то начинало ему нравиться, он избавлялся от этого. С раннего возраста, мистер Фаранан, представляете? Рядом с Франклином он изображал хорошего сына. Такого, каким тот хотел его видеть.

— Криденс говорил мне, что видел его настоящего рядом с вами, — вклинился Марти.

— Криденс, — тяжело вздохнула Ева. — Приятный молодой человек. Он присматривал за Сели, когда нас с Франклином не было дома. — Ее лицо вдруг стало жестче. — Иногда я корю судьбу, что мы познакомились с Криденсом. Я не хочу его винить, но, не появись он, Кевин бы не узнал, что в доме обитают призраки.

Ее слова больно укололи Марти, но он все равно протянул руку, чтобы взять ее ладонь.

— Он так или иначе узнал бы, Ева.

Ева горестно поджала губы, шмыгнув носом, и мелко закивала. На глазах ее выступили слезы.

— Кевин всегда уничтожал то, что любили другие, — взяв себя в руки, продолжила она. — Возможно, именно потому, что ничего не любил сам.

До него вдруг дошло. Криденс. Криденс любил Марти, а Марти любил его. Кевин не остановится.

— Я долго изучала список тех, кого убил Кевин, пыталась понять закономерность. Такие разные люди, что общего у них, кроме того, что Кевин, скорее всего, ненавидел их? Похоже, только работник кафетерия оказался там по ошибке. Кевин наверняка рассчитывал убить десятерых, круглое число. Но он стрелял, пока у него не закончились стрелы… Они все, все жертвы, мистер Фаранан, походили на ежей.

Марти тяжело сглотнул ком в горле, но не рискнул прерывать Еву. Наверняка у нее никогда не было возможности просто излить душу, чтобы ее слова не записывали, как судебные показания.

— Каждая из его жертв что-то любила, невзирая на то, насколько была успешна, отдаваясь своему увлечению. Спортсмен, отличник, танцор, школьная активистка, будущая королева выпускного бала и остальные – все они по-настоящему что-то любили, и это наверняка приводило Кевина в ярость. Его всегда приводило в ярость то, чего он не понимал. Он называл это глупым. И любовь к чему бы то ни было он тоже считал глупой… Когда мы еще жили на Палисад-Пэрид, я поклеила в своем кабинете обои с географическими картами. Кевин забрызгал их чернилами из водяного пистолета. «Теперь они особенные», так он тогда сказал. Ему было лет семь.

Она выудила салфетку из подставки и промокнула уголки глаз.

— Есть ли что-то, что вы страстно любите, мистер Фаранан?

Криденс.

У Марти запершило в горле.

— Ева, вы никогда не думали о том, чтобы вернуться в дом? Снова. — Он резко перевел тему, боясь отвечать.

Лицо Евы окаменело. Марти долго не мог разобрать что видел в ее глазах, но теперь ему стало понятно, что это паника. Истерика. После стольких лет Кевин дал ей понять, что все еще ходит по этой земле и способен убивать. Прощальный, издевательский привет из прошлого.

— Я не могу… Мистер Фаранан, я не могу прийти к моим Франклину и Селии, потому что там Кевин. Я боюсь его, мистер Фаранан. — Ее тихий, глухой голос срывался на ожесточенный шепот. — Я боюсь его, — снова повторила она. — Я знаю, он хочет моей смерти, но... но я не могу. Я знаю, что они там, и не могу, мистер Фаранан!

Марти наклонился ближе, взял в свои ладони ее дрожащие руки и сжал пальцы.

— Вы должны уехать оттуда, — взмолилась Ева; на нижних веках ее застыли капли слез, готовые вот-вот сорваться и скатиться по щекам. — Там слишком опасно! Кевин ни перед чем не остановится.

Марти прочистил горло, разрываясь между желанием успокоить Еву и заверениями, что последует ее совету.

— Думаю, он, наоборот, не хочет убивать меня именно в доме. Чтобы я не остался там навсегда.

— Не возвращайтесь в этот дом, — как заведенная повторила Ева.

Марти подался вперед через маленький кухонный столик, не выпуская ее рук и твердо и уверенно смотря в ее выцветшие глаза.

— Я не могу, там Криденс и девочки.

— Франклин позаботится о них, — замотала она головой. — Но не возвращайтесь больше туда. Прошу вас.

— Ева…

— Я прошу вас…

— Вы не думали…

— Умереть в этом доме? — горько прошептала она. — Остаться с Франклином и Сели? Сотни раз.

— Простите мне мой вопрос.

— Но там Кевин, — словно не слыша его, продолжила Ева. — Я не могу оставаться с ним под одной крышей. Больше не могу.

***

Марти не был до конца уверен в том, что узнал. Он полагался исключительно на версию событий того апрельского четверга, которую предложила Ева. Но он был готов поверить в эту историю. Наложить на известные события то, как Кевин воспринимал окружающую действительность. В конце концов, Марти и Еве больше ничего не оставалось, разве что вытрясти ответ из самого Кевина.

_Сцена. Особняк «семейки Аддамс», апрельский четверг одна тысяча девятьсот девяносто девятого года. Год миллениума, перевернувший не одну жизнь. Некоторые отчаянные безумцы кончали с собой, считая смену тысячелетий апокалиптической. Для Евы Качадурян конец света наступил на восемь месяцев раньше._

_Еву выдернули с работы буквально как моллюска из раковины, сообщив, что в школе ее сына была стрельба и есть пострадавшие. Телефон Франклина не отвечал весь день…_

_— Господи, Франклин, черт возьми, включи телефон._

_Ева вжимала педаль газа в пол, опасно балансируя на допустимой скорости. Последнее, что ей сейчас было нужно, – разбирательства с дорожным патрулем. Она старалась не хвататься то и дело за телефон, потому в такой день ничего не стоило отвлечься от движения на трассе и потерять управление, так что телефон она терзала исключительно на светофорах. Но Франклин молчал._

_— Включи гребаный телефон! — причитала она до самой школы Гладстон-Хай, теряя терпение и едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не выйти из себя._

_Вокруг школы плотным кольцом стояли близкие пострадавших, перепуганные ученики, преподаватели и прочие зеваки, а рядом с корпусом спортзала были припаркованы несколько полицейских машин и автомобилей скорой помощи._

_И тогда Ева увидела их. Пострадавших. Жертв сумасшедшего стрелка. Бригада врачей выносила тела на носилках, и из их тел торчали десятки стрел, так что их с трудом можно было накрыть простыней, чтобы не шокировать собравшую перед корпусом толпу. Убитые походили на подушечку для иголок ее матери. Они походили на кукол вуду кровожадной ведьмы. После подобного шансы остаться в живых нулевые._

_И все же живые были. Джошуа Лукронски умудрился спрятаться под гимнастическими матами и телами убитых, ощетинившиеся, как дикобразы. Ноги баскетболиста Совито Вашингтона пронзали стрелы, и он кричал от боли. Остальные уже не могли кричать: кто-то скончался от смертельной стрелы, другие от потери крови._

_Ева прекрасно видела стрелы, которые торчали из несчастных. Красное оперение, совсем такие же, как у Кевина. Она молилась всем богам, которым могла, чтобы это был не Кевин. Чтобы кому-то понадобилось украсть их и устроить стрельбу. Но с каждой секундой все отчетливее понимала, что подобная милость обойдет ее стороной, потому что это дело рук Кевина._

_Кевина, который с утра разразился гневной тирадой, высказав Франклину все, что о нем думает. Кевина, который купил через интернет замки для велосипедов, чтобы его жертвы не смогли сбежать из спортзала. Кевина, который был искренен в своем поведении только с Евой._

_Преступника на месте преступления не обнаружили, но полицейские уже успели вычислить виновника кровавой бойни благодаря чудом уцелевшему Джошуа Лукронски. Так что когда Ева оставила машину на школьной автостоянке, им уже было все прекрасно известно, и отряд полиции успел выехать к особняку, чтобы обыскать дом и найти убийцу._

_Не помня себя, Ева вернулась в припаркованный «Фольксваген Луна» и помчалась к дому, уже не отвлекаясь на молчавший телефон. Она выжимала скорость из своего миниатюрного ретро-жука, чтобы успеть, хотя спешить уже не было смысла._

_По прошествии лет она думала, что стоило задержаться у школы: лишние пять минут промедления, и Кевин бы остался жив. Она бы навещала его в тюрьме для несовершеннолетних каждую неделю, слушала бы язвительные ответы, билась бы как рыба об лед, но в некотором извращенном смысле оставалась бы не одна после трагедии._

_Наверняка близкие пострадавших ликовали, что жестокого психопата Кевина Качадуряна расстреляли на месте вместо того, чтобы задержать. По заявлению старшего сержанта, Кевин выхватил из-под подушки пистолет и собирался открыть огонь, когда вооруженные полицейские «обезвредили» его._

_Оставив «Луну» на подъездной дорожке, Ева с трудом прорвалась через толпу полицейских, которые заполонили ее дом, перекрыв обе лестницы. Она не отдавала себе отчета, что рядом с домом тоже стояла машина скорой помощи, куда фельдшеры затаскивали двое носилок с покрытыми простынями телами: взрослым и детским._

_Кевин находился в своей бирюзовой спальне на третьем этаже, окруженный полицейскими. Ева наконец-то видела смятение в его глазах. Будто ему обещали на Рождество приставку, а подарили носки. В руке Кевин держал пистолет. Дуло он направлял в пол._

_— Мистер Качадурян, — строго сказал один из офицеров, — опустите оружие._

_Кевин был еще совсем мальчиком. Красивым, особенно по армянским меркам. Дьявол всегда красив. И с годами ему предстояло расцвести, возмужать, превратиться из угловатого подростка в прекрасного молодого мужчину, перерасти свой юношеский максимализм и взглянуть на мир другими глазами. Проявить хоть каплю уважения к собственной матери, которую он всю свою жизнь ни во что не ставил, шантажировал, перечил ей, из кожи вон лез, чтобы доказать, что она неправа. Что она ханжа, а слова ее эгоистичны и лицемерны._

_Кевин смотрел Еве прямо в глаза, спокойно и почти бесстрастно, будто здесь были только они двое. Хотя если бы они действительно были вдвоем, то, скорее всего, Кевин кривил бы губы в своей фирменной кислой улыбке и язвил._

_— Они были на лужайке, — сказал он под очередное «опустите оружие». — Я думал, что достаточно покинуть дом. — Кевин обращался только к матери. — Но они не исчезли._

_А потом Кевин вскинул пистолет, целясь в Еву._

_И тогда полицейские, словно по команде, открыли огонь._

***

С трудом отдавая себе отчет в происходящем, Марти вернулся домой. Он чувствовал себя оглушенным, будто собственными ушами слышал залп выстрелов, когда убили Кевина, и почти забыл об осторожности, бредя к дому от места, где его высадил таксист, пока не заметил Криденса. Тот оглянулся по сторонам, стоя у самой калитки, и посмотрел себе за спину, ища глазами Кевина. Криденс был одет по-домашнему; несмотря на то, что стоял декабрь, он совершенно не чувствовал холода

— Марти? — насторожено позвал Криденс.

— Давно ты тут стоишь? — взволнованно спросил Марти, с опаской переступая границу между миром людей и миром призраков особняка.

— Почти весь день, — хмуро признался Криденс. — Я не знал, когда ты вернешься. Ты не позвонил, — с упреком добавил он.

— Черт! — в сердцах воскликнул Марти и состроил скорбное лицо. — Прости, что тебе пришлось ждать, просто я…

Криденс резко подскочил к нему, обнял за талию и, сгорбившись, уткнулся лбом в грудь.

— Ева рассказала тебе?

— Возможно, даже то, чего мне не хотелось бы знать. — Марти погладил Криденса по спине, скользя ладонью по тонкой хлопковой ткани.

Из всего услышанного от Евы Марти сделал выводы и начинал уже крепко сомневаться – поможет ли ему это знание или убьет быстрее, потому что теперь, находясь в доме, ему придется бояться собственной тени, даже если Криденс будет рядом. Криденс, которого он полюбил настолько, что не побоялся вернуться в дом с призраками убийц, засунул в задницу свою карьеру, променял успех на мертвого возлюбленного из двадцатых годов.

Достаточно ли это страстное чувство, чтобы вызвать ярость в Кевине, желающем растоптать все прекрасное на своем пути? Как долго они смогут бегать от судьбы? Но пока Марти в особняке – опасаться нечего.

— Пойдем домой, — мягко предложил Марти, повернувшись в объятиях Криденса, и когда тот прижался к нему сбоку, пошел вперед, устроив ладонь на его плече.

— Кевин когда-нибудь любил хоть что-то? — вдруг спросил Марти, когда они подошли к крыльцу.

— Стрельбу из лука? — мрачно предположил Криденс. — Он всегда был ко всему равнодушен, за исключением матери. Она вызывала в нем…

— Да?

— Ярость, — наконец подобрал слово Криденс. Марти сглотнул ком в горле. — Ева рассказывала, что когда он был младенцем, то орал без умолку, зато Сели вела себя тихо, как настоящий ангел.

— Значит… самой контрастной эмоцией на фоне безразличия была ярость? — еще раз уточнил Марти. Он внезапной догадки у него разболелась голова. Он вспомнил слова Евы. Последнее, что говорил Кевин… Он говорил «я думал, что достаточно покинуть дом».

— Я знаю, почему Кевин убил Франклина и Сели, — внезапно выпалил Марти и схватил ошарашенного Криденса за плечи. — Он знал про призраков. Какой смысл делать глупую сестру и ненавистного отца призраками? Он хотел убить их окончательно. Но даже если умираешь на лужайке, то становишься узником дома!

Криденс широко распахнул глаза, всматриваясь в вечернем сумраке в его лихорадочно горящее энтузиазмом лицо.

— Так, — поддержал он.

— Ева рассказала мне о своей теории насчет выбора жертв, — с жаром продолжил Марти. — Они все что-то любили, Кевин не любил ничего. Непонятные ему эмоции вызывали ярость. Ты сказал, что Ева вызывала в Кевине ярость. Что, если эта ярость тоже возникла на почве непонятного ему чувства?

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Криденс был растерян, Марти видел это, но не мог успокоиться, пока не закончит мысль.

— Что, если Кевин любит Еву?

— Кевин ненавидит Еву, он всегда…

— Он всегда показывал ей истинного себя. В извращенной вселенной Кевина это может подразумевать доверие. Только ей он мог доверять, как бы для себя она это ни объясняла. Черное – это белое. Вместо любви – ярость, вместо доверия – издевательства. Его собственная любовь к матери тоже вызывала незатихающую ярость.

— Это ужасно, — прошептал Криденс. Марти был потрясен, потому что помимо шока видел в его глазах жалость.

— Ты знаешь Кевина, ты общался с ним. Он говорил что-нибудь? Вспомни, — попросил Марти, от волнения крепче сжав ладони на его плечах.

— Он никогда не рассказывал о себе. Лишь в общих чертах. Со мной он общался только потому, что не видел других собеседников. Семья не годилась на эту роль, мои сестры тоже, как и мать. Хотя с ней он пересекался несколько раз, но я не знаю, о чем они говорили.

— Ты говорил, Кевин ненавидит тебя и ревнует из-за того, что Ева к тебе хорошо относилась? — осенило Марти.

Криденс задумчиво поджал губы, пытаясь собрать все это воедино в голове.

— Это логично, — нехотя согласился он, — но звучит все равно безумно.

Вечер неторопливо опускался на Роклэнд, и Марти чувствовал, как пальцы начинали неметь от холода, но понимал, что не может вернуться обратно в дом, пока они все не прояснят и не докопаются до сути.

— Ева сказала, что Кевин собирался выстрелить в нее.

— Что? — оторопело выдохнул Криденс. С более короткими волосами и в одной футболке он казался совсем еще мальчишкой, и сердце Марти сдавило железной рукой. Он предпочел бы наплевать на Кевина, на происходящее, и просто закрыться вместе с Криденсом в библиотеке, как и прежде, провести уютный вечер, а потом подняться в спальню и согреть его, хоть Криденс и не чувствует холода.

— Кевин знал о призраках, — продолжил Марти. — Что если он хотел навсегда остаться в доме вдвоем с Евой – призраками? И убил Франклина и Сели, чтобы те не мешали. Откуда у него пистолет?

— Я никогда не видел у него пистолет, — после продолжительной паузы ответил Криденс. — Скорее всего, он купил его и незаметно пронес в дом. Когда… изгнал меня, например.

Марти почти с ненавистью взглянул на дом.

— Вот оно, — сердито проговорил он. Из его рта вырвалось облачко пара. — Свободная продажа оружия не доводит до добра!

Криденс мрачно потупил взгляд, поежившись, будто от холода, и сердце Марти сжалось от боли.

— При желании можно убить и без оружия, — хмуро проговорил Криденс, и Марти подступил ближе, чтобы обнять его за плечи.

— Прости, — тихо, почти шепотом сказал он, когда Криденс зябко уткнулся ему лицом в шею, вновь ссутулив спину.

— Ты замерз, — выдохнул он в шею Марти, который тут же почувствовал жаркую волну, разлившуюся по телу, совершенно не связанную с возбуждением.

— Ладно, пойдем в дом, — покорно сдался Марти, поцеловав его за ухом. — Это была ужасная неделя, — прокомментировал он, открыв дверь, и переступил порог, продолжая обнимать Криденса, — так что ты не будешь против, если я налью себе виски?

— Я против, — эхом пронеслось по холлу, и Марти вздрогнул.

— Кевин.

— Кевин, — повторил за ним Криденс. Голос его резонировал, эхом улетая под потолок.

— Привет, Криденс, — буднично поприветствовал тот, выходя из тени коридора. В руке он держал лук. — Марти.

— Кевин, — срывающимся голосом проговорил Криденс, — что ты здесь делаешь, я же…

— Избавился от меня? — вежливо подсказал тот. — Видимо, мое желание составить вам компанию оказалось слишком велико. Или, — он сделал театральную паузу, — кто-то из вас двоих, — он ткнул в них указательным пальцем и поводил им, «переводя стрелки», — очень _жаждет_ моего присутствия.

Криденс недоуменно оглянулся на Марти, но тот стоял с каменным, ничего не выражающим лицом.

— Марти, — прошептал он, — это же самоубийство.

Кевин довольно хмыкнул.

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь убить меня, — решительно и твердо сказал Марти. — Ты стрелял в меня вчера, но промахнулся.

— Теряю хватку, — с притворной досадой согласился Кевин. — Давно не практиковался.

— Ты хотел убить Франклина и Селию, чтобы избавиться от них. Почему?

— Разве мамси не рассказала тебе? — кисло улыбнулся Кевин. Губы его пренебрежительно подрагивали.

Марти покачал головой, и Криденс закусил губу от отчаяния, не зная, что предпринять.

Хладнокровный лучник, жертва домашнего насилия, погрязший в депрессии сценарист. Нелюбимые сыновья, обожаемый любовник и ненавидимый чужеземец. Они стояли посреди холла, облицованного темными ореховыми панелями. Последний писк двадцатых Нового Света. Инфернальная фурнитура от Тиффани – бирюзовый и лазурный. Марти тошнило от этого вычурного дома.

— Они хотели развестись с мистером Пластиком. Сели осталась бы с мамси, а я – с отцом, — буднично объяснил Кевин. — Он считал, что ей давно пора к психиатру.

— Ты хотел избавиться от отца и сестры, чтобы остаться с Евой, — подвел итог Марти, серьезно смотря в непроницаемое лицо Кевина. — И думал, что будет достаточно убить их на лужайке, чтобы они не воскресли. А в доме ты бы убил мать и навсегда остался с ней.

Он пристально смотрел, как глаза Кевина наливаются злобой.

— Потому что ты любишь ее.

— Я ненавижу эту тупую, лицемерную, эгоистичную суку, — оскалился Кевин.

— Ты ее любишь, — с нажимом повторил Марти. — И это делает тебе больно.

Кевин скрипнул зубами. Он мстительно вскинул лук, и в его руке словно из воздуха появилась стрела с красным оперением.

— Кевин, исчезни! — выкрикнул Криденс, выскочив на линию огня перед стоящим как вкопанный Марти.

— Иди к дьяволу, — процедил Кевин и прицелился, пытаясь зацепить Марти.

— Сам иди, — рявкнул Марти, пытаясь отстранить Криденса, но тот отчаянно сопротивлялся.

— О, я уже там! — насмешливо протянул Кевин.

— Он мне ничего не сделает, — прошептал Марти Криденсу. — Помнишь? Ему не нужен еще один призрак в доме.

От бессилия Криденс застонал, заламывая руки.

— Почему ты убил тех ребят? — выглядывая из-за плеча Криденса, спросил Марти.

— Я был под прозаком, — с удовольствием ответил Кевин, прикрыв один глаз, и направил наконечник в голову Марти. — Те идиоты раздражали меня, почему бы не сыграть на все деньги, если я в ближайшее время не покину дом?

— Ты хотел убить себя.

— Я хотел убить только мамси.

— Почему не утром? После школы ты не успел этого сделать, — бесстрастно поинтересовался Марти.

— Человеческий фактор. Когда задействовано больше одного человека – всегда что-нибудь идет не по плану, — просто объяснил Кевин.

Для него всегда все было просто.

— Кевин, опусти лук! — взмолился Криденс.

В ответ Кевин лишь презрительно фыркнул.

— Лучше разберитесь между собой, голубки, — с отвращением процедил он. — Живой и мертвый. Как долго продлится ваш роман? Вы не лучше мамси. Один боится умереть, но не может отказаться от своего обожаемого мальчика и пытается играть за две команды. Второй слишком труслив, чтобы заявить, что хочет смерти первого, и продолжает подставлять свою призрачную задницу. Благородные, лживые ублюдки.

— Тебя это не касается, — мрачно процедил Марти, подходя к Криденсу со спины и обнимая за подрагивающие плечи.

— Пора заканчивать этот спектакль, — раздраженно вздохнул Кевин. А потом он сместил прицел и отпустил стрелу.

Шшш-тсс.

Она вошла в колено Криденса, и тот согнулся от боли. Тело подвело его, и он повалился на деревянный паркет. Марти не успел от испуга и ступора пригнуться, упасть на пол рядом с ним, а Кевин молча материализовал из воздуха еще одну стрелу. На этот раз он направил прицел на Марти. Тот отступил на шаг.

Криденс выдернул стрелу из ноги, но Кевин уже спустил тетиву. Шшш-тсс.

Марти захрипел и вскрикнул от боли. Стрела точно вошла в левую половину груди под самым сердцем, пройдя между ребер и пробив легкое. Он закачался и грузно рухнул на пол.

— Марти! — закричал Криденс, подползая к нему. На груди вокруг древка быстро расползалось красное пятно. — Марти, — прошептал он, на его глазах выступили слезы, но Криденс не стал вытаскивать стрелу, потому что это убило бы быстрее.

— Кевин прав, — с бульканьем проговорил Марти и закашлялся, — я слишком труслив…

Кевина в холле уже не было.

— Где твой телефон? — Криденс в панике ощупывал карманы Марти. — Я вызову скорую помощь.

— Не стоит. — Марти перехватил его руку и с силой сжал пальцы, смотря в глаза. — Я хочу остаться с тобой…

Криденс дышал урывками, приоткрыв рот, на щеках блестели дорожки слез. Он подполз еще ближе и лег на пол, прижимаясь к его боку. Марти грустно улыбнулся ему, попытавшись обнять, но от движения лишь еще больше закашлялся и безвольно обмяк на полу, смотря в потолок мутным застывшим взглядом.


	14. Epilogue

— Эпилог —

Марти всегда было любопытно, что же хранилось в тех коробках на чердаке, за которыми были нарисованы классики и где от него прятались девочки…

За пару дней до Рождества он поднялся наверх, больше не боясь оказаться в одиночестве в особняке, который теперь не походил на дом семейки Аддамс. Может, это была магия дома или забывчивость прошлых хозяев, но, к своему удивлению, Марти обнаружил там праздничные украшения.

Криденс читал Сели и Модести сказки в гостиной перед камином, когда он спустился вместе с Франклином, которого позвал помочь.

— Что там? Подарки? — радостно спросила Селия, вскочив с кресла.

— Подарки, — загадочно пропел Франклин, роясь в коробке. Он, как фокусник, выудил мишуру и накинул ее на голову дочери под ее радостный возглас. — Теперь ты принцесса!

Криденс смущенно улыбнулся, обняв Модести за плечи и наблюдая, как Марти копошится в другой коробке.

— А ты будешь феей, — провозгласил тот и вручил Модести игрушечную волшебную палочку. Робко отстранившись от брата, она подошла к Марти, приняв из его рук «подарок», и ее хмурое серьезное лицо наконец-то озарилось улыбкой.

— Мод будет моей феей-крестной! — радостно поддержала идею Сели.

— А я? — прозвучал вопрос, и все дружно обернулись.

— Вы можете быть королевой, мисс, — галантно предложил Франклин.

— Тогда матушка будет злой мачехой, — не сдержала колкости Частити, и в комнате повисло вязкое напряжение.

— Марти будет добрым волшебником, а папа – королем! — разрядила атмосферу Селия, обняв Марти за колени. — А Криденс…

— Криденс будет принцем, — с улыбкой подсказал Марти, погладив Сели по волосам.

— А Кевин? — спросила она.

Криденс и Марти мрачно переглянулись, а Частити выразительно поджала губы.

— Кевин скорее всего не присоединится к нам, принцесса, — встав на колено, объяснил Франклин.

— Санта не дарит подарков тем, кто себя плохо вел, — подсказала Модести, разглядывая палочку.

— Но ведь Марти остался с нами, — недоуменно напомнила Сели.

Криденс с мольбой взглянул на Марти, потому что не знал, как можно было помягче ответить.

Дом пустовал без живого хозяина вот уже несколько недель, но это не остановило Марти и Франклина от желания подарить им всем настоящее Рождество.

Выбравшись на крышу и не боясь сорваться вниз, потому что второй раз умереть было невозможно, они закрепили уличную гирлянду, украсив ею скаты крыши, и зажгли огни под радостный смех девочек, наблюдавших за ними с лужайки. Гостиную украсили еловые лапы с посеребренными под иней иголками, каминную полку – носки, а входную дверь увенчал венок из остролиста, которым также обвили перила парадной лестницы.

Марти не помнил, когда последний раз встречал Рождество в такой уютной обстановке, наполненной заботой и любовью. Девочки наконец-то чувствовали себя в безопасности, как и он сам. 

Год назад он пытался побороть депрессию, закидываясь таблетками и ожидая Захарию Ригби, обещавшего свершить возмездие. Сейчас все было иначе. Он не отрицал, что Кевин оказал ему услугу, пусть произошло это не самым приятным образом. Он не оправдывал Кевина, но где-то в глубине души призвал, что это был единственный выход. Они с Криденсом не винили друг друга, потому что бремя убийства принял на себя Кевин. В некотором извращенном понимании он сделал благородный жест, пусть деяние и было ужасным.

Марти с улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как Криденс играл с девочками, заботился о них, и горький ком в груди возникал всякий раз, когда он думал о том, каким образцовым отцом тот мог стать, но теперь ему это было не суждено.

И тогда Марти стыдливо напоминал себе, что останься Криденс в живых, то мог бы умереть еще до его рождения, и они никогда бы не познакомились.

***

Занятым украшением праздничной ели обитателям дома было невдомек, что пока Частити разучивала с Сели рождественские хоралы, Модести подавала Франклину и Марти стеклянные шары, а Криденс, забравшись на маленькую лесенку, устанавливал на макушку дерева звезду, за ними, стоя под окнами на декабрьском морозе, следили двое. Те, кто остался в стороне от праздника и общего веселья.

— Когда вы только заселились в дом, я надеялась, что вы подружитесь с Криденсом. Он увидит на примере тебя и твоей матери, что в конечном итоге можно прийти к взаимопониманию, — пристально наблюдая за сыном, произнесла Мэри Лу. — И что ты сделал?

— Попытался убить свою мать, — услужливо напомнил Кевин, хотя ответ был прекрасно известен обоим. — То, на что у него не хватило сил, хоть вы оба и ненавидите друг друга.

Он повернулся, самодовольно посмотрев на Мэри Лу, но та не обращала на него внимания, сосредоточившись на радостной возне в гостиной.

— И у меня на то есть веские основания! — резко сказала она. — Ты с самого начала был испорченным. И Криденс тоже. Я знала, что с ним что-то не так. Он родился колдуном. И посмотри, чем это обернулось для нас.

— Черное облако в подвале? — фыркнул Кевин, ни грамма не удивившись. — Ты подавляла в нем магию?

— Я надеялась, что смогу найти с Криденсом общий язык, сделать его праведником хотя бы после смерти… — сурово произнесла Мэри Лу, словно отплевывалась от яда. — А он связался с этим мужчиной. Фарананом. Ты должен был избавиться от него. А ты? — Она перевела на него гневный взгляд. — Пошел на поводу у ненависти и жажды убивать. Потакаешь своим порокам.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь. Побороть свои страхи Криденс сможет только с ним. — Кевин для убедительности ткнул пальцем в окно, указывая на Марти, надевающего на еловую ветку красный шар. — Это может «задобрить» облако. Но уж точно не твои пуританские табу.

— Это грех!

Кевин лениво пожал плечами.

— Сказала женщина, убившая троих своих детей и себя следом.

Мэри Лу возмущенно вздохнула, будто ей наступили на любимую мозоль.

— Я была вне себя от горя, когда умерла Модести! Не могла продолжать контролировать происходящее.

— И что дал этот контроль? Троих детей от трех разных мужчин? — прыснул Кевин. — Ты такая же лицемерная, как и все остальные. Я хотя бы не отрицаю своих мотивов.

Мэри Лу словно и не слышала его критичных слов. Или слышала за последнее десятилетие так часто, что уже перестала обращать внимание.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — спокойно спросила она, разом задавив разгорающееся негодование на корню, будто каждый день практиковалась в этом. — Ждать, пока Фаранан сделает Криденса счастливым и тот поборет свои страхи и обиды?

— Дело уже даже не в Криденсе, — равнодушно ответил Кевин, смотря на Марти, обнявшего Криденса со спины и устроившего подбородок у него на плече. — Облако наверняка питается всеми нами. Поэтому мы протянули так долго.

— Мы все прокляты, — обреченно прошептала Мэри Лу, теребя нервными пальцами край пальто. — Я уже не верю в спасение.

— Я тоже, — согласился Кевин. — Но еще меньше я хочу провести тут вечность. Мадам, вы готовы раскаяться, чтобы наконец-то обрести покой? — светски спросил он. — Не так, как эти трусы — Кевин кивнул на окно, — притворяются живыми, так и не поверив в собственную смерть. А по-настоящему уйти в забвение. Готовы?

Мэри Лу оставила его без ответа, и вопрос повис в воздухе, когда со стороны дороги послышались веселые возгласы и кто-то нараспев затянул рождественские хоралы, радостью и торжеством наполнившие морозный декабрьский воздух.

— Конец —


End file.
